Simplemente Irresistible
by WelcomeToLolaLand
Summary: Draco sonrió coquetamente. "Te haré un cambio de imagen." "¿Disculpa?" "Ya me escuchaste Granger, te voy a hacer un cambio de imagen que hará que todos los hombres te deseen y que Weasley quiera morir de arrepentimiento. Serás simplemente irresistible."
1. Chapter 1

**_Simplemente Irresistible_**

_Capítulo 1_

¡Hola! Estoy de regreso con otra traducción. Está vez la historia se llama "Simply Irresistibe" de bookworm1993 y es una historia romántica y llena de humor, ¡cómo me gustan!

!Espero que la disfruten! Ahorita estoy comenzando exámenes pero en dos semanas ya seré libre así que podré actualizar más seguido.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK y la historia a bookworm1993 yo solo traduzco para que los que hablamos español disfrutemos de la historia.**

* * *

Hermione miro a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle en dirección al café. Sonrió cuando lo vio a través de los ventanales.

"¡Ron!" dijo Hermione felizmente mientras se acercaba a la mesa de siempre. Se inclinó para abrazarle y darle un beso pero él se movió de modo que solo rozó su mejilla.

Hermione lo observó confundida pero decidió ignorar la acción. Últimamente con la cercanía de la boda, siempre parecía distraído.

"Hermione…"

"¿Sí? ¿Está todo bien?" preguntó la joven con cautela. El silencio fue su respuesta. Lo observó inquisitivamente.

"No puedo hacer esto."

Hermione lo miró. "Oh, puedo pedir el almuerzo para llevar. Lo siento, me hubieras dicho que preferías pedirlo par-"

"No, no el almuerzo." Contestó fuertemente Ron.

"Oh." Hermione no estaba segura de que debía contestar. Así que espero que él le explicara. Parecieron horas antes de que él dijera esas seis traicioneras palabras aunque solo fue cuestión de minutos.

"Hermione, no me puedo casar contigo," dijo Ron suavemente, casi como un susurro.

Los envolvió el silencio.

"Es sólo que tú eres la segunda persona con la que he salido y yo soy tu primera."

Hermione lo miró anonadada. "¿Entonces lo que quieres es vivir la vida?"

"No, a lo que me refiero, Hermione, es que ya no hay fuego en nuestra relación. Tú eres…"

"¿Yo soy qué?"

Ron no dijo nada.

"¿Qué soy Ron?" volvió a preguntar Hermione sonando algo histérica.

"Eres aburrida. Todo lo que quieres hacer cuando llegas a casa es leer. Te peleas conmigo por todo. Y tú, tú, te vistes peor que mi madre. Ya no te vistes como esa vez del Baile de Nav-"

Hermione sentía que no podía respirar. El oxígeno escaseaba en sus pulmones. Sin darse cuenta, ya se había puesto de pie.

"Detente, antes de que parezcas más superficial de lo que ya eres. Lamento no haber sido la novia escaparate que deseabas que fuese. Sabes que, lo haré más fácil para ti." Hermione se quitó el anillo. "Se acabó. Terminamos. No le diré a nadie-"

Ron soltó un suspiro de alivio.

"Pero más vale que le digas pronto a tu familia."

Ron hizo una mueca.

"Lo siento muchísimo Hermione."

"Yo también Ron." Hermione trataba de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. "Aunque debo felicitarte. Buen trabajo al escoger la hora del almuerzo para decirme. Ahora no podré hechizarte como si no hubiera un mañana." Susurró Hermione. "Oh y Ron, ¿de verdad creíste que habías sido mi único novio? ¿Quizás el nombre Viktor Krum te traiga algún recuerdo?" Con esto, Hermione salió del café dejando a su ex prometido en shock.

Cuando Hermione encontró un lugar solitario, se apareció a su casa. A penas entró conjuró un hechizo para juntar todas las cosas de Ron. Las encogió y las puso en una caja fuera de su departamento. Después cambio la cerradura de la puerta.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, sintió como si hubiera perdido todas sus fuerzas. Las lágrimas salieron a mares.

Hermione durmió en la habitación de invitados esa noche, llorando hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

El sol matutino se asomó por la ventana, despertando a Hermione.

La joven jaló el cobertor y se cubrió el rostro, pero no sirvió de nada. Aún podía sentirlos. Después de un par de minutos, se rindió. Se deshizo de los cobertores y trastabilló en dirección al baño. En lugar de ir directo a éste, se estrelló con la pared, olvidando que no estaba en su habitación sino en la de invitados.

"Ouch." Se sobó la frente.

Cuando finalmente llego al baño, se miró en el espejo. Deseó no haberlo hecho. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. Su cabello… bueno, podía apostar que ella y Pie Grande podrían competir por el peinado más espeluznante. Iba a ser difícil escoger un ganador.

"Maldito Ron." Murmuró Hermione mientras sentía como el agua de la regadera corría por su cuerpo. Finalmente se habían agotado las lágrimas. Ahora sólo se lamentaba. Se suponía que la boda tendría lugar en dos semanas. Se hubiera convertido en la Sra. de Ron Weasley en dos semanas. El día que había soñado desde que tenía 14. Ahora con 22, se sentía amargamente molesta. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a ella? Si, quizás ella era algo aburrida porque prefería leer a hacer otra cosa. Y que, si no se arreglaba ni maquillaba como muñeca siempre, ¿cuál era el punto? Ella ya tenía al hombre de sus sueños. O al menos eso creía. Tal vez debió de haberse vestido más como Ginny le insistía siempre, quizás así Ron no hubiera… al parecer aún no se habían agotado las lágrimas pues corrían nuevamente por sus mejillas. Pero no estaba segura de porque seguía llorando. ¿Eran las lágrimas por Ron o por el tiempo que había perdido tratando de ser la chica que Ron siempre había querido? Las lágrimas dejaron de salir mientras trataba de responder su propia pregunta.

Seguía pensando en esto al salir de la ducha, se puso una bata y se dirigió a la cocina para hacerse un café matutino.

"Crookshanks, quítate del Profeta." Hermione le dijo a su gato cuando se dio cuenta de que tomaba la siesta sobre el diario. Pero pronto deseo no haberlo movido de ahí.

**¡Anoche vieron a Ron Weasley besándose con LA modelo Sadie Rayne! Ahora bien, he aquí la pregunta, ¿dónde están Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy?**

Hermione se petrifico mientras observaba la foto de su ex prometido de hacia menos de 24 horas, besando a una bonita, no, a una bellísima pelinegra. Aflojó su agarre de la taza de café y está resbalo hasta estrellarse contra el suelo. Pero no le prestó atención, Hermione estaba concentrada observando a la mujer de la foto. Tenía un hermoso y lacio cabello negro que cualquier mujer desearía poseer. Unos blanquísimos y perfectos dientes, unos voluminosos labios rosados y unos brillantes ojos azules. Era la personificación de la mujer perfecta.

* * *

Draco Malfoy observaba incrédulo el periódico. Leyó el artículo una vez más para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando. Su novia se había besuqueado con la comadreja. La noche anterior. Maldita sea, ¡la mujer lo había engañado con el maldito de Ron Weasley! Un Ron Weasley comprometido, por cierto. Bueno quizás ya no lo estaba, pensó Draco con pesar. Podía ver las maldiciones que Granger tenía preparadas para él. Pagaría por poder ver eso. Para ahora Granger debía de haber avanzado de canarios a algo más peligroso, como hipogrifos.

Pero aun así, de todos los hombres en el mundo tenía que escoger a Weasley para ponerle el cuerno. Y que si no le prestaba mucha atención últimamente, estaba muy cerca de firmar un acuerdo de negocios que lo haría ganar millones de galeones que durarían hasta sus tataranietos. La maldita mujer era demasiado demandante. Casi tan grave como Parkinson pero al menos no le ponía apodos tontos y era endemoniadamente atractiva con y sin ropa.

Azotó el periódico contra la mesa, ya no quería seguir viendo a Weasley tratando de succionar el rostro de Sadie. ¿Cómo se atrevía a humillarlo de esa manera? Él sabía que era para restregárselo en la cara ya que la foto había sido tomada en el Club Nero, un lugar plagado de paparazzi. Nada que pasará ahí podía mantenerse en secreto, maldita sea, ibas para que todo el mundo supiera lo que hacías.

Todavía observaba el periódico con el ceño fruncido cuando Blaise hizo su entrada.

"Oh, ya lo has visto." Dijo Blaise cuando vio el periódico asentado en el escritorio de Draco.

"Claro que ya lo he visto, ¡todo el maldito mundo mágico lo ha visto!"

"Bueno, al menos te ves mejor que Hermione." Recalcó Blaise.

Draco alzó el rostro bruscamente. "Hermione, ¿te refieres a Granger?"

"Obviamente idiota. ¿Conoces alguna otra Hermione?"

"¿Desde cuándo empezaste a llamar a Granger… Hermione?" Preguntó Draco, sintiéndose extraño al pronunciar el nombre por primera vez. Era diferente. Y por alguna extraña razón parecía gustarle.

"Desde que comencé a trabajar en el Ministerio, que fue, déjame ver, dos años atrás." Contesto Blaise secamente.

"Ah sí, fue cuando rechazaste la oferta de trabajar para mí." Dijo mirándolo ceñudo.

"Sobreviviste." Comentó el moreno tomando asiento.

"Espera, regresemos, ¿dijiste que Granger se ve peor que yo?"

"Sí."

"¿Cómo?"

"¿Por qué estás tan interesado?"

"No lo estoy."

"Si lo estás Draco. Tienes tu mirada maquinadora justo ahora."

"No es cierto."

"Si lo es."

"No." Argumentó Draco.

"Que sí." Repitió Blaise.

"Bien, si lo estoy. Ahora sólo cuéntame."

Blaise lo observó cautelosamente pero aún así le contó. Eran mejores amigos después de todo.

* * *

Hermione no podía soportar las miradas de lástima que seguía recibiendo por parte de sus compañeros de trabajo. Uno podría pensar que su madre acababa de morir o algo parecido. Deseaba no haber ido a trabajar. Pero si no hubiese ido, odiaba pensar en los chismes que hubieran surgido. Probablemente que se encontraba en San Mungo recuperándose porque había tratado de suicidarse después de haber escuchado "Las noticias" como todo el mundo se refería al incidente. Era como Voldemort y el tabú de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Hermione se lavó la cara en el baño de señoras. Ciertamente no ayudaba el hecho de que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de haber llorado hasta quedarse dormida. Su rostro se veía cansado y desgastado. No había duda de porque Ron había roto el compromiso. Mientras ella se veía como un zombie, Sadie Rayne era una guapísima modelo. Era obvio porque la había abandonado por una mujer como Sadie. Sadie incluso había salido con Draco Malfoy, famoso por ser un mujeriego, por tres meses, lo que podía considerarse un tiempo record. No era que mantuviera un seguimiento de las relaciones de Malfoy, lo había leído accidentalmente en una revista mientras cuidaba a Teddy en casa de Ginny y Harry.

Hermione camino de regreso a su oficina y le dijo a su asistente que saliera a almorzar.

"Oh Hermione, no me dijiste que… no hay duda de porque Ron y Sadie Rayne… Eres una suertuda, es todo un partido." Su asistente le guiño el ojo antes de irse.

Hermione solo la miro desconcertada. Se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta para entrar a su oficina.

"Por Merlín, sí que te ves como una pordiosera. Y yo que me preguntaba porque Weasley te había dejado por Sadie."

Hermione saltó por el shock y casi gritó hasta que reconoció la voz. Aunque habían pasado años desde la última vez que hablo con él, aun podía recordar el sonido de su voz. El tono aristocrático que todos morían por tener y que él poseía de manera natural.

"¿Malfoy qué estás haciendo en mi oficina? Y en serio, ¿es esa la primera cosa que me dirás?"

"¿Qué? Preferirías que te dijera que siento que hayas perdido a tu prometido-"

"Oh cállate." Hermione frunció el ceño. "Creo que fue lo menos malo que pudiste decirme. Ahora bien, ¿qué haces aquí?"

Draco le sonrió coquetamente. "Te voy a hacer un cambio de imagen."

"¿Disculpa?"

"Ya me escuchaste Granger, te voy a hacer un cambio de imagen que hará que todos los hombres te deseen y que Weasley se quiera morir de arrepentimiento. Serás simplemente irresistible."

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Continúo traduciendo?**

**Besos**

**Lola**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Al parecer el fic tuvo buen recibimiento (¡yay!)

Una de las lectoras silvia isabella me esta ayudando con la traducción, ¡muchas gracias, este capítulo se lo debemos a ella!

Gracias a _Perse B.J, anges80, Altair Nix Black, yue yuna, Mary, aihin, Shizenai, china lop32, Pam Malfoy Black, harryandale, Ficlover, yoo, Aid4, Z-Li, Shiraze Tao, Serena Princesita Hale, _ por sus reviews :) son la energía para traducir.

Ahora las dejo con el cap, disfruten :)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK y la historia a bookworm1993 yo solo traduzco para que los que hablamos español disfrutemos de la historia.**

Hermione parpadeó.

Draco se recargo tranquilamente en el escritorio, disfrutando ver a la ex Gryffindor en estado de shock. No era muy frecuente que alguien pudiera dejar a Hermione Granger sin palabras. Entonces ella comenzó a acercársele. Él levantó una ceja, esperando su próximo movimiento.

Sin embargo, nunca se anticipó a que la pequeña mano suave de la joven tocara ligeramente su frente y luego sus mejillas.

Hermione puso una mano en su frente y la otro en la del rubio. Ambos parecían tener la misma temperatura. Sin embargo, ella comprobó su mejilla por si acaso. Nada.

"Bueno, no tienes fiebre."

"Bueno gracias, no me había dado cuenta de eso." Dijo Draco con ironía.

Hermione rodo los ojos. "Si esto es todo lo que querías decir. Puedes volver a tu mansión, finca, feudo, lo que sea." Hermione agitó su mano hacia la puerta antes de sentarse en su silla.

Fue el turno de Draco de rodar los ojos. "Por Merlín mujer". Dijo al tiempo que daba la vuelta para que su espalda diera hacia la puerta. Golpeó sus palmas contra el escritorio de caoba.

Hermione brinco del susto. Alzó el rostro y fulminó con la mirada al antiguo Slytherin.

Draco olvidaba lo sexy que era cuando estaba enojada, sobre todo con él.

"Malfoy". Hermione gruñó.

Vuelve al tema Draco. Se dijo a sí mismo mientras quitaba los ojos de los labios rosa peonía. "Granger, hablo en serio. Pareces alguien que se revolcó sobre su perro sarnoso, o gato, en tu caso."

"¡Oye!" Intervino Hermione.

"¿Quieres o no venganza?" continuó Draco, ignorándola.

"Malfoy estás loco". Dijo Hermione.

"Bueno, primero escúchame."

Hermione no dijo nada. Draco tomó su silencio como permiso para seguir.

"Weasley está con Sadie porque ella es hermosa. Ella está con él porque seguramente la idolatra como un adorable cachorro enfermo, pero más que nada porque le encanta la luz de los reflectores. Ella se nutre de esa atención. Cuando te dé este cambio de imagen, serás más hermosa de lo que ella podrá ser jamás". Por dentro y por fuera; dijo esta última parte para sí mismo.

Hermione noto que le dijo "cuando" en lugar de "si", el engreído hijo de su mami.

"Entonces, salimos juntos y les robamos el fuego y la luz de los reflectores porque créeme, una vez que la prensa sostenga que estamos juntos, será lo único de lo que todos hablaran por días. Weasley y Sadie serán arrojados por la ventana como la noticia de ayer. Tú y yo sabemos que el mundo picaría el anzuelo y se enamorarían de la idea de que yo, Draco Malfoy, un mortífago reformado, este saliendo con Hermione Granger, el epítome de la chica buena. El público adoraría nuestra historia y tú lo sabes. "

Hermione no sabía qué decir, pero él tenía razón. La prensa se tragaría su historia.

"No lo sé Malfoy."

Draco gimió. "Granger, sabes qué. Te recogeré mañana a las siete. Prepárate." Entonces salió por la puerta, como si fuera el dueño del lugar.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta incluso después de que la puerta se cerrara. Se frotó los ojos y luego se pellizcó para asegurarse de que no había soñado todo el asunto.

* * *

Se las arregló para no trabajar el resto del día. El encuentro con Draco Malfoy seguía corriendo por su mente.

Hermione suspiró antes de poner la cabeza sobre el escritorio."Malfoy estás loco," gimió.

Blaise había abierto la puerta de Hermione para decirle que fuera a casa porque no iba a trabajar tiempo extra otra vez, pero se detuvo cuando la oyó decir "Malfoy". Se congelo en su lugar para luego tratar de colarse de nuevo a su puesto, pero fue interceptado antes de que pudiera escaparse.

"¿Blaise?" Preguntó Hermione mirando hacia arriba.

"Sí". Dijo con voz débil.

"No tendrás nada que ver con la visita de Draco Malfoy a mi oficina hoy ¿verdad?"

Blaise rió nerviosamente. "No, ¿por qué pensarías eso?"

"Blaise Zabini, te juro ..."

* * *

Hermione regreso a casa después de la cita de amigos, "cena de perdón" de Blaise. Cuando se acercaba a su apartamento ya no vio las cosas de Ron en la entrada. En cierto modo hizo que su corazón doliera más, pero también pensaba que ya era tiempo. Por estar con la mirada fija en el lugar ahora vacío donde una vez habían descansado las cosas de Ron, casi se pierde la carta pegada en la puerta

Hermione miró el sobre. Estaba sin marcar, no había nada escrito. Se sentó en una silla de cocina. Sacudió el sobre. Podía sentir algo agitarse dentro de él. Sin más preámbulos lo abrió.

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en su sofá con un bote de helado en su regazo. En la pantalla del televisor se veía Le Divorce. Sólo había visto el programa una vez y lo había odiado, pero había sentido la urgencia de verlo de nuevo. "¡Él te está engañando!" gritó, arrojando el cojín a la pantalla del televisor. Quería llorar mientras lo veía. Ahora que estaba casi en la misma situación del personaje simpatizaba más con ella. Por supuesto que no estaba casada ni embarazada, pero ella le había dado todo a Ron al igual que el personaje de la película. Y entonces esos hombres iban y las engañaban sin más razón que la de ser unos cerdos.

"Granger, ¿a quién demonios le estas gritando?"

Hermione cayó del sofá ante el sonido de esa voz tan familiar. Se apresuró a levantarse. "Malfoy ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí en mi apartamento?"

"Abre la maldita puerta y te diré." Gritó Draco.

Hermione lo hizo y antes de que pudiera decir nada Draco danzó dentro murmurando. "Si claro Malfoy pasa, eres bienvenido," comentó sarcásticamente la joven.

Draco estaba en la cocina mirando detenidamente las fotos que se encontraban en la mesa de café.

"También a ti te llegaron." Dijo cuando sintió que ella entraba en la habitación.

"Sí". Dijo Hermione suavemente apoyándose contra la pared.

"¡Esos imbéciles! ¡¿Cómo se atreven?" grito Draco.

Hermione se levantó sorprendida ante la ira de su voz.

"Nos engañaron Granger, dentro de mi casa, ¡en mi cama!" gritó el rubio mientras señalaba una de las fotos de Ron y Sadie presuntamente desnudos y besándose como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, en una gran cama negra con sábanas de satén plateado.

Los ojos de Hermione estaban como platos y por enésima vez, su mandíbula se abrió en shock.

"¡¿Y qué demonios estas usando?" dijo Draco, aun gritando.

Hermione se miró. Llevaba un pantalón que había comprado dos tallas más grandes a propósito y una camisa vieja que había visto días mejores, sin embargo ella no iba a dejar que él se burlará de su atuendo, era su favorito y el más cómodo. Así que Hermione se cruzó de brazos. "No hay nada malo con lo que estoy usando."

Draco la miró como si estuviera loca. "Hay un montón de cosas mal con tu vestimenta Granger. No hay duda de porque la comadreja te dejo. Probablemente su madre tiene ropa más sexy que la tuya y eso es decir mucho."

Hermione rodo los ojos. Justo cuando estaba empezando a sentirse mal por él, tenía que actuar así, como un idiota, un total y completo estúpido.

"¿Sabes qué?, empezaremos un día antes." Dijo Draco la sujetó y antes de que ella lo supiera, se habían aparecido de ahí.

Hermione tropezó un poco cuando se detuvieron. Su cabeza daba vueltas, ya que no se había preparado para que Malfoy se apareciera de repente con ella. Cuando dejó de ver flashazos deseó no haberlo hecho. ¡Para su horror, ahora se encontraban en una tienda de lencería!

* * *

**Y bien, ¿les gustó?**

**Review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

**Nuevamente el capi se lo debemos a _silvia isabella_ quien me esta ayudando con la traducción, ¡muchas gracias!**

**Gracias a _Shiraze Tao,__ Z-Li, __Pam Malfoy Black,__ aihin, Mama Shmi, Gwenog Black Jones, , __Shizenai, laura, FrutillaConLecheCondensada, jennydcg, Serena Princesita Hale, Blue Uchiha, Aid4, Envy, SunakoNakaharaChan, Angel of the Music, SweetBell98 _por sus reviews :) son la energía para traducir.**

**Ahora las dejo con el cap, disfruten :)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK y la historia a bookworm1993 yo solo traduzco para que los que hablamos español disfrutemos de la historia.**

* * *

"¿Me has traído a una tienda de lencería?" siseó Hermione mirando a su alrededor.

"No, en realidad es una sex shop".

"¡Qué!" gritó la chica histéricamente. "¡Idiota!" dijo y le golpeó el hombro.

"Estoy bromeando Granger. Es una tienda de ropa que se especializa en lencería."

Hermione lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, una mujer se acercó a ellos. Era un poco mayor, con una melena de fino cabello gris y una sonrisa amable.

"¿Draco?"

"Ah, Lisa, te ves radiante esta noche." Comentó Draco, para luego besar su mejilla.

"Tan encantador como siempre."

El joven le dirigió una sonrisa pícara.

"Ahora, ¿quién es la jovencita que viene contigo?"

Draco se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera ver bien a Hermione. "Lisa, ella es Hermione Granger. Granger ella es una vieja amiga de mi madre, Lisa."

"Por Merlín, Hermione Granger. ¿Es en serio?" Preguntó Lisa.

"Sí. Necesitamos ropa nueva para ella. Obviamente." Draco artículo la última palabra para que Hermione no lo escuchará.

"Oh, silencio niño." Dijo Lisa cruzando la distancia hasta Hermione."Hmmm," dijo para después tomar una parte de la holgada camisa, enrollándola en su puño para que se pegará al cuerpo de la chica."32C, ¿correcto?"

Hermione se sonrojó profundamente, mientras Draco se quedó con los ojos como platos.

"Tienes un gran potencial para ser hermosa, jovencita."

"Um, gracias," respondió torpemente. Una vez que salieran de ahí iba matar a Malfoy.

"Así que Draco, ¿qué tipo de ropa tienes en mente?"

"Pijamas para empezar," dijo éste viendo el conjunto con asco. Hermione se cruzó de brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada. "Algunos atuendos para trabajar que muestren su figura. Ropa casual también. Asegúrate de que haya un par de vestidos de verano. También algunos vestidos de cóctel. Un vestido de noche también. Y la ropa interior con más volantes y encajes que puedas encontrar. Supongo que también algunas decentes... " dijo Draco pensativo.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta. "Draco Malfoy... tú... yo... ¡Yo no soy!" Hermione escupió.

* * *

"Granger, ¿podrías sólo salir?" gritó Draco en dirección al vestidor privado mientras se sentaba en una de las acolchonadas sillas del recinto.

"¡No!"

"Por Merlin mujer, no puede ser tan malo."

"Me veo como una… ¡prostituta!"

"Granger no creo que eso sea ni remotamente pos..." Draco se detuvo a mitad de la frase.

Hermione había abierto las cortinas de golpe. "¿Quién en su sano juicio usaría esto para dormir?"

Draco no dijo nada. No podía dejar de mirar la piel expuesta, y había mucho de eso.

"Cariño no lo usas para dormir, lo usas para otros... propósitos," dijo Lisa guiñándole un ojo. "Aquí hay algunas prendas más, para que también te las pruebes." Luego volvió a salir.

"¡Malfoy ojos aquí arriba!" dijo Hermione usando los cortinas para cubrirse a sí misma.

Draco se entristeció cuando le fue quitada su vista panorámica.

"Por Merlín. Eres tan hombre." Hermione dijo esto mientras rodaba los ojos.

"Gracias".

"No es un cumplido," gruñó la chica.

Draco solo sonrió de lado.

Hermione gimió antes de cerrar las cortinas. "Me voy a cambiar".

"Está bien, pero pásame las prendas cuando hayas terminado."

"¿Para qué? ¿Para ver si te quedan?"

"Granger," dijo Draco haciendo una mueca. "Eso es asqueroso."

"Si el saco te queda…"

"¿Qué?" preguntó confundido.

"No importa, dicho muggle," Hermione suspiró mientras abría la cortina de nuevo. Esta vez llevaba una falda de lápiz ajustada y una blusa. Sin embargo, la blusa en cuello V se hundía demasiado, mostrando más piel de la que a ella le gustaría.

"Recógete el pelo," dijo Draco un poco aturdido.

"¿Qué?"

"Granger sólo hazlo."

Hermione le dirigió una mirada extraña, pero de todos modos, se recogió el pelo en un moño.

Draco inmediatamente se arrepintió de habérselo pedido. Cuando estaba en Hogwarts solía imaginar maestras y bibliotecarias que saltaban sobre sus escritorios y soltaban su cabello del moño, agitándolo contra el viento de manera atrevida... en ese momento, Granger se veía exactamente como la bibliotecaria de sus sueños.

"¿Tienes un fetiche con la profesora McGonagall o algo así?"

"¡¿Qué, no? ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?"

"Me estás mirando como si fuera un trozo de carne y en estos momentos me veo como McGonagall."

"Si se hubiera visto como tú te ves ahora, hubiera puesto mucha más atención durante la clase," murmuró Draco.

"Un poco más fuerte por favor" dijo Hermione sin escucharlo. Gracias a Morgana.

* * *

Después de un poco más de atuendos que Draco alabó o criticó Hermione estaba agotada.

El chico no paso por alto el bostezo que ella trató de ocultar mientras modelaba el vestido largo de color negro que él nombro el "vestido de monja". Miró su reloj. Era poco más de medianoche.

"Cámbiate de nuevo a esa horrible y penosa excusa que llamas pijama Granger. Tengo que llevarte de vuelta a casa antes de que te quedes dormida sobre mí."

"No son horribles."

"Lo son Granger."

Hermione levantó las manos en el aire dándose por vencida en la estúpida lucha.

Draco no pudo evitar reírse de ella.

* * *

"Lisa regresaremos otra vez. Está muy cansada."

"Ya veo. Si encuentro algo lo guardare para ustedes"

"Gracias Lisa." Draco la besó en la mejilla. "Por ahora nos llevamos estas seis cosas," Draco le entregó el vestido de noche, el atuendo de trabajo, un vestido casual que había volar su imaginación, dos pares de lencería que la había tenido que obligar a enseñarle, y un vestido de cóctel. "¿Puedes poner también un hechizo contra fuego sobre ellos?"

"Eres tan paranoico Malfoy," Hermione rodó los ojos.

"No, sólo te conozco Granger."

Hermione no sabía qué más decir, así que le saco la lengua al rubio.

"Muy maduro," dijo Draco apoyándose en el mostrador.

"Lisa, si pudieras enviarme una lechuza con la cuenta, estaré… "

"Granger, ya he pagado por esto."

"¿Qué? Pero, ¿cómo? Sólo me fui un par de minutos."

"Cada cosa se cargó a la tarjeta de Draco en el momento en que lo aprobó." Lisa explicó.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta. "¿Tienes una tarjeta de la tienda?"

* * *

En el minuto en que la cabeza de Hermione tocó las almohadas se quedó dormida. Sin embargo, Draco tenía dificultades para conciliar el sueño. Todo tipo de pensamientos corrían por su mente. Sadie era más bonita que Granger sí, pero no podía entender por qué Weasley la cambiaría por Granger. Granger era inteligente casi hasta la exageración. Sus agudas replicas eran mucho más esclarecedoras que el parloteo de Sadie sobre lo que estaba de moda bla bla bla. A decir verdad esa noche fue mucho más divertida que cualquier cita que hubiera tenido con Sadie. Draco se quedó dormido con una sonrisa al pensar en la cara que pondría Weasley cuando él hubiera terminado de hacerle el cambio de imagen a Granger.

* * *

Hermione salió disparada de la cama al darse cuenta de que no había sonado su reloj despertador. Eran las 6:20, tenía menos de treinta minutos para estar lista. Rápidamente tomó una ducha, estuvo a punto de caerse al salir. Tardó cinco minutos poniéndose la túnica porque no era capaz de recordar la forma de vestirse. Se cepillaba los dientes al mismo tiempo que se hacía café y algunas tostadas. Luego se vistió con lo primero que encontró. Justo cuando estaba a punto de meterse a la chimenea, alguien llamó a su puerta.

Hermione gimió antes de contestar sabiendo que llegaría tarde.

"Tengo que decir que ese es un atuendo horrible Granger".

"No tienes que decir nada," replicó ella. "Mira que estoy a punto de llegar tarde así que…"

"Granger es sábado".

Hermione parpadeó. "Es sábado." Repitió aturdida.

"Es sábado." Repitó Draco firmemente.

"Oh. Así que me vestí para nada," comentó mirándose a sí misma.

"¿A eso llamas vestirse?"

"Oh, cállate Malfoy. ¿Cuál es tu obsesión por burlarte de mi ropa?"

"Estoy tratando de decirte sutilmente que necesitas deshacerte de todo tu guardarropa, salvo la que acabas de comprar ayer"

"Sutil mi trasero." Hermione soltó un bufido.

"Suenas como toda una dama," comentó Malfoy secamente.

"Repito, cierra la boca Malfoy."

"Lo haré una vez que te hayas puesto el vestido que compramos ayer."

"¿Compramos? Querrás decir, ¿el que me obligaste a probarme y luego compraste?"

"Detalles," Malfoy agitó la mano al tiempo que entraba al apartamento.

"Si digo que no, ¿qué vas a hacer?"

"No quieres saber Granger."

* * *

Hermione se miró en el espejo. El vestido era precioso, pero era demasiado sólo para salir. Y no era el tipo de vestido que hubiese usado antes o siquiera soñado con llevar.

"¿Estás decente?"

"¡No!"

"Voy a entrar"

"¡Draco Malfoy!" gritó Hermione.

"Diablos, estabas mintiendo. Debí de haberlo imaginado."

Frunció el ceño. "¿Y si no hubiera mentido? Dame una razón para no maldecirte." Hermione se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

"Soy demasiado guapo."

"No es suficiente capullo," le dijo ella apuntándolo con el dedo.

"Y nos vamos ahora," dijo Draco antes de que ella pudiera hacer ningún daño, una vez más se aparecieron.

Sin embargo, esta vez Hermione estaba preparada.

"Esto me recuerda que aún no te he matado por lo de ayer," comentó, tan pronto como sintió el suelo otra vez.

"Uh huh Granger. Ahora abre los ojos."

"No estoy segura si quiero."

"Puedes caminar alrededor como una idiota si te gusta, realmente no me importa."

Hermione abrió los ojos a regañadientes. Inmaculadas paredes de mármol blanco los rodeaban. Pero entonces vio los lavabos, las sillas y demás. Estaban en un salón de belleza.

"A'llo Drahko". Vino un fuerte acento.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a la voz y casi quiso derretirse cuando lo vio. Hermoso cabello rubio, probablemente mejor que el de Malfoy. Unos ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada, eran de un verde cálido que le recordaba la primavera. El acento era aún más encantador, suponía que era un acento escandinavo. Aunque no estaba segura. De cualquier manera, él era uno de los hombres más guapos que había visto jamás.

"Gustav este es tu nuevo proyecto," dijo Draco sacando a Hermione de su aturdimiento.

"Ahh veo. Sig'an me."

"Te seguiría a cualquier lugar," susurró Hermione accidentalmente en voz alta.

Ambos chicos se detuvieron. Draco frunció el ceño mientras Gustav dejó escapar una risa alegre.

"Y'a me gus'ta." Hermione sintió como la derretía su acento.

Draco notó esto y frunció el ceño. "Basta ya con el acento Gusty."

"Pero a la señorita le gusta," comentó Gustav, en un perfecto acento Inglés. Hermione parpadeó ante la transformación.

Draco no contestó.

"Ah, posesivo, ¿no?"

* * *

**¿Les gusto?**

**Ah... me imagino a Gustav y pienso que iría cada que pudiera a su salón, ¿o no? **

**¡Reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

******Se nota que estoy de vacaciones... ¿verdad?**

**Gracias a _aihin,____Pam Malfoy Black, sailor mercuri o neptune__, ChocolateMiku, , _**** ___Z-Li, _****_________SunakoNakaharaChan,_** _Serena Princesita Hale, Herms Wylde, Kyuubi-No-Gabii, Envy, o0oFreyao0o, Aid4, yueyuna_ y_________ yoo _por sus reviews :) son la energía para traducir.

**Ahora las dejo con el cap, disfruten :)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK y la historia a bookworm1993 yo solo traduzco para que los que hablamos español disfrutemos de la historia.**

* * *

"Hmm, ¿qué tiene usted en mente mi querida dama?"

Hermione se sonrojó cuando Gustav descanso las manos en sus hombros, sus ojos en los de ella se reflejaban a través del espejo.

"No estoy segura. La verdad no lo sé."

"¿Algo en particular?"

"Bueno, quizás… ¿sabes qué? He estado buscando hacerme un cambio. Sólo córtalo todo."

Gustav alzó una ceja. "¿Todo?" Le preguntó mientras señalaba su barbilla.

Hermione asintió.

"¡Oh, claro que no Granger! Sobre mi cadáver que te dejaré cortarte todo el cabello." Gritó Draco hablando finalmente.

"Ocúpate de tus asuntos Malfoy. Es mi cabello."

"Y ve como lo habías estado tratando hasta ahora."

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. Él solo la vio con "la mirada".

"Dale un recorte. Siete u ocho centímetros, no más. ¿Crees que las capas le queden bien?" Preguntó mirando a Gustav.

"Si, creo que sí." Contestó el estilista mientras examinaba su cabello.

"Degrafila el frente. Enmarcara más su rostro. Hazle unas luces suaves. Ella ya tiene algunas naturales. Mmm… y también ponle el tratamiento acondicionador que se hace mi madre cada que viene."

"Disculpa Malfoy."

"¿Sí Granger?" Dijo Draco impacientemente, como si estuviera hablando con una niña.

"No te tomes esto a mal pero… umm… ¿eres gay?"

El silencio los envolvió mientras Draco, quien se había quedado sin palabras, observaba a Hermione, quien lo miraba inocentemente.

Gustav rompió el silencio con una carcajada. "Creo que es un hecho que me gustas más cada minuto que pasa Señorita Granger."

* * *

Draco seguía con el ceño fruncido mientras Gustav llevaba a Hermione hacia los lavabos y comenzaba a lavarle el cabello. El rubio optó por sentarse en uno de los cómodos sillones y leer unos papeles que tenía pendientes.

Los ojos de Hermione estaban cerrados y tuvo que resistir la urgencia de gemir mientras Gustav le enjuagaba el cabello.

"¿Está muy caliente el agua?"

"No, esta perfecta." Dijo soltando un suspiro.

"Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo han estado saliendo tú y Draco?"

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron instantáneamente. "¿Qué? ¡No! No estamos saliendo, ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?"

"¿Bromeas?" Contestó Gustav sorprendido. "Ustedes dos destilan tensión sexual." La boca de Hermione se abrió de la sorpresa. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Gustav habló nuevamente.

"Ustedes dos discuten como un matrimonio de ancianos. Como mi _Grand-père_ y _Grand'mère_ cuando se enojan el uno con el otro."

"¡Claro que no!"

"Claro que sí Granger. Pero, ¿por qué diablos hablas de tensión sexual Gustav?"

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Es tan fuerte que podría sofocar a alguien."

"Oh, cállate Gusty." Contestó el rubio aunque Gustav solo sonrió burlonamente, ya que Draco no lo había negado.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Hermione Granger." Le arremedó Draco.

"No discutimos como un matrimonio de ancianos."

"De hecho si lo hacemos querida. Siempre lo hemos hecho. Incluso en Hogwarts, aunque tengo que decir que, esa vez que me golpeaste en tercer año, era absolutamente innecesaria."

"No lo era. Me sentí mucho mejor después de haberlo hecho."

Draco la observó. "¿Así que era una forma de descargar tu enojo?"

"Si, podrías llamarlo así." Hermione se encogió de hombros.

"Sabes que la violencia en una mujer no es realmente atractiva para ningún hombre."

"¿Por qué querría parecerte atractiva? Eras un niño consentido que tenía peores modales que Fluffy."

"¿Quién diablos es Fluffy?"

"Un perro de tres cabezas."

"¿Me estás comparando con un perro de tres cabezas?"

"Sip y para serte franca preferiría la compañía de Fluffy en cualquier ocasión que la tuya ese día."

Draco murmuró algo por lo bajo pero ni Gustav ni Hermione alcanzaron a oírlo.

* * *

"¿Realmente golpeaste a Draco cuando estaban en la escuela?" susurró Gustav.

"Si, lo golpee en la nariz. Aunque nunca supe si se la rompí." Comentó pensativa. "Oye Malfoy, ¿te rompí la nariz ese día?"

Draco gruño. "No, solo heriste mi ego."

"Diablos." Suspiró Hermione.

"Granger, voy a hacer como si no hubiera escuchado eso."

"Eres simplemente increíble Hermione Granger." Dijo Gustav riendo. "Si no estuviera locamente enamorado de mi esposa, definitivamente estaría tocando a tu puerta."

Hermione se sonrojó ante el comentario. No pudo evitar suspirar con melancolía. Todos los buenos hombres parecían estar ocupados o ser gays. "¿Eres casado?"

"Sí. Cinco años ya. Pero se sienten como diez, aunque aún tenemos nuestros días de luna de miel."

"Eso es tan dulce." Hermione suspiró. "Se supone que yo debería casarme en unas semanas."

Gustav alzó una ceja. "Oh, ¿qué paso?" Preguntó, aunque ahora observaba a Draco quien había levantado la vista de sus papeles.

Los ojos de Hermione se habían cerrado de nuevo. "Mi prometido me engaño con Sadie Rayne." Contestó la joven con una sonrisa triste.

"Sadie Rayne, te refieres a…" Miró a Draco.

Él asintió.

Los ojos de Gustav brillaron con determinación. "¿Por qué ninguno de los dos dijo nada antes? Hermione Granger, cuando te vayas de mi salón, incluso Afrodita morirá de envidia ante tu belleza." Dijo sonriéndole. Luego gritó, "¡Señoritas!"

"Tenemos una hora en lo que el acondicionador se absorbe." Dijo Gustav. "Cheryl, tú te encargas de depilar su rostro. Andy, haz tu magia en su piel. Usa las mejores cremas y lociones que tengas, tienes que hacer que su piel sea más suave que la de un recién nacido. Después, cuando haya terminado con el cabello, usa el mejor maquillaje que tengamos. Lindsay, tú has sus uñas. Pedicure, manicure, y todo el asunto."

Hermione estaba demasiado sorprendida para decir algo mientras las tres personas se la llevaban de ahí.

Tan pronto desaparecieron de la habitación, Gustav se giró y miro profundamente a Draco. "Tienes mucho que explicar."

Draco trago grueso.

* * *

"Espera, déjame resumir lo que dijiste. Tú y Hermione fueron juntos a la escuela cuando eran niños y no se llevaban bien, ¿correcto?"

"Eso es quedarse cortos. Ella me odiaba y yo había sido crecido con la idea de que la gente como ella era basura en la suela de mis zapatos."

"Pero ya no piensas eso, ¿cierto?" Le preguntó Gustav bruscamente.

"Claro que no. Pero ella sigue siendo tan insoportable como cuando íbamos al colegio juntos."

Gustav rodó los ojos.

"Hermione estaba comprometida con un perdedor llamado Ron Weasley hasta hace dos días y prácticamente había estado enamorada de él desde que tenía catorce."

Draco gruño. "Desafortunadamente. No sé porque. Él era tan brillante como las babosas que solía vomitar."

Gustav lo miró inquisitivamente.

"Otro día." Draco se abstuvo de dar explicaciones.

"Así que, ¿Sadie te engaño a ti con el prometido de Hermione y viceversa?"

"Sí."

"Entonces básicamente tú entraste de golpe nuevamente a su vida. Exigiste hacerle un cambio de imagen y planeas salir con ella como venganza."

"Bueno…"

"No puedo decidir si eres extremadamente imbécil o un hombre en negación."

"¿En negación? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"Me refiero a que te sientes atraído por Hermione Granger y que probablemente siempre lo has estado."

"No me siento atraído por Granger. Eugh. Debiste de haberla visto esta mañana en ese horrendo conjunto. Tuve que obligarla a ponerse ese vestido."

"¿Cómo no puedes sentirte atraído por ella? Tiene unos hermosos ojos azules que brillan en el sol-"

"Sus ojos son de un color café claro, idiota. Y no brillan tanto."

Gustav sonrió burlonamente ya que Draco había caído en la trampa.

"Ahora, ¿cómo sabes que no brillan tanto o incluso de que color son?"

Draco se ruborizó cuando se dio cuenta de que había caído en su juego. Maldijo por lo bajo. Pues quizás se sintiera atraído por Granger. A quién le importaba, él era un hombre de sangre caliente y ella una mujer, eran las hormonas las que se alborotaban.

"Ya está lista para que le arregles el cabello." Dijo Cheryl tocando a la puerta.

"Ya voy. Tú te quedas aquí hasta que yo venga a buscarte." Dijo Gustav, dejando a Draco en la sala de espera.

* * *

"Déjame verte bien." Le dijo Gustav mientras le daba la vuelta. Tomo suavemente su barbilla, girándola a los lados y hacia atrás para observarla mejor. "Bien Cheryl, hiciste un muy buen trabajo. Quitaste lo que había que quitar. Ahora las uñas."

Hermione le mostró sus manos y pies. "Cheryl dijo que se llamaba Tokio Perla."

"El negro no me pareció correcto." Explicó Cheryl. "Así que pensé que el blanco aperlado podía funcionar. Es sofisticado como Hermione. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás iniciemos una nueva moda. El blanco como el nuevo negro."

"Muy inteligente y se a lo que te refieres. Bueno Cheryl, dile a Andy que esté lista para hacer el maquillaje en media hora aproximadamente."

Una vez más, Gustav llevo a Hermione al lavabo para darle un rápido enjuague. El cabello se sentía mucho más suave y brillaba un poco más. La llevó de regreso a la silla y procedió a hacer su magia.

* * *

Draco ya había terminado de leer los papeles que tenía pendientes pero Gustav aún no había venido a buscarlo. Podía intentar colarse dentro, pero no le encontraba caso. Gustav probablemente empezaría a gritarle en algún idioma que no entendería… y la verdad era que quería sorprenderse cuando Gustav terminará con Granger.

Pronto, empezó a divagar.

Durante Hogwarts, él y Granger se odiaron con una gran pasión. Pero tenía que admitir que la respetaba. Ella era el cerebro detrás del Trio y podía apostar su herencia a que Potter hubiera muerto si no fuese por ella. Aun así no le gustaba. Era una estirada sabelotodo.

Pero fue el año que Hogwarts los había dejado regresar para repetir su último curso de escuela que su relación cambio. Él había regresado por insistencia de su madre. Al principio fue insoportable, ya que los únicos Slytherins que habían regresado eran él, Blaise, Daphne Greengrass y dos otros de los que ni siquiera sabía sus nombres. Pero entonces, el nuevo maestro de Pociones había hecho que él y Granger fueran pareja por el resto del año. La primera semana había sido desastrosa. Trataron de actuar como si el otro no existiera. Porque se rehusaban a comunicarse, algunos ingredientes habían sido duplicados. Por consiguiente estaba destinado a ser una catástrofe.

Y que lo fue. Probablemente tenían el récord a la explosión más grande y desastrosa que hubiese ocurrido en Hogwarts jamás. Incluso peor que cuando Longbottom y Finnigan trabajaban juntos. No era necesario aclarar que estuvieron castigados, dos largos meses juntos. Durante ese tiempo… hicieron una tregua. Pronto se comenzaron a tratar de una manera más civil y de ese momento en adelante obtuvieron puras Es (Extraordinarios) en sus pociones.

Habían formado una especia de compañerismo o amistad. Sostenían conversaciones inteligentes y ya no estaban listos para lanzarse una maldición a la menor provocación.

También fue en ese momento que él comenzó a verla diferente. Se ponía más y más hermosa cada día y él disfrutaba de su compañía porque sabía, que todo lo que ella le dijera era siempre verdad y era algo refrescante y diferente. Incluso consideró la posibilidad de sentirse atraído por ella.

Entonces llego ese día que Weasley y Potter vinieron a visitarla… fue durante la cena cuando Weasley le propuso matrimonio.

Su relación se había vuelto tensa porque Weasley le había "prohibido" salir con él. Ella no le hizo caso pero aun así había sido difícil para ella, así que él hizo lo que considero mejor para ambos. Tomo distancia. Funcionó como magia. Ella no lo buscó más y las peleas que tenía con Weasley por su culpa, cesaron.

Y ahora aquí se encontraban. Weasley le había roto el corazón engañándola con su novia. Le exigió hacerle un cambio de imagen. Diablos, estaba seguro de que si no hubiesen sido pareja de Pociones ese último año de escuela ella no le hubiera dejado hacer nada. Lo hubiera hechizado y arrojado fuera de su oficina, en lugar de dejarlo pasar. Pero, aparentemente, aún tenía algo de confianza en él.

* * *

"Draco, ¿estás listo?" Preguntó Gustav entrando al recinto.

"Claro." Contestó el rubio de manera jovial.

Gustav se hizo a un lado.

Draco sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones.

"¿Malfoy?" Preguntó Hermione, esperando que él dijera algo.

"Te ves… realmente cambiada Granger."

"Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor que eso Draco." Dijo Gustav de manera impaciente. "Se ve como una diosa."

"Está bien, Granger te ves malditamente hermosa. Ni siquiera un ciego podría negarlo."

"Oh Draco, eres un imbécil." Gustav meneó la cabeza tristemente.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse.

"Cárgalo a la cuenta Malfoy." Dijo el rubio cuando salieron de la oficina de Gustav.

"¿Qué? ¡No! Es cortesía de la casa."

"No, tengo dinero no soy ninguna clase de mendigo. Pagaré ya que fui yo el de la ide-"

"No, no aceptaré que pagues."

"Gustav." Draco estaba impacientándose.

"Draco. No, no voy a aceptar nada. Fue un placer para mí convertirte en una criatura celestial." Comentó mientras se giraba hacia Hermione. Quién se sonrojó ante el cumplido.

"Pero Gustav…" interrumpió Hermione.

"Nada de peros. No voy a aceptar nada de dinero. Sólo asegúrate de contarme la reacción del idiota de tu prometido cuando te vea así." Dijo Gustav con una sonrisa.

"Está bien." Hermione se había resignado.

Draco frunció el ceño.

"Bueno, ya es hora de que ustedes dos se vayan. Es Sábado en la mañana, ¿no tienen cosas que hacer?"

"Claro que sí. Iremos de compras." Dijo Draco.

"¡¿Otra vez?" Gruño Hermione.

"Sí. Nos aparecere-"

"No, no, no, no, no. Cuando uno se ve tan bien como ustedes no se aparece. Camina para que la gente los observé y sienta envidia." Los regaño Gustav severamente.

Hermione lo miró horrorizada.

"Oh sí, de hecho esa es una idea brillante Gustav. ¿Qué tal un carruaje que nos lleve al Plaza?"

"Un carruaje abierto. Conozco uno, déjame hacer la llamada." Gustav fue de regresó a su oficina.

"Draco Malfoy, ¿estás bromeando verdad? Odio que la gente se me quede viendo."

"¿Entonces por qué diablos eres amiga de Harry Potter?"

"¡Eso es diferente!"

"No, no lo es." Contestó el rubio mientras sacaba treinta galeones de su monedero y buscaba donde esconderlos.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Buscando un buen lugar para dejar la propina, para que él no la encuentre sino hasta que nos hayamos ido."

"Oh. Déjame donar a mí también."

* * *

Gustav regresó y unos minutos después el carruaje ya los estaba esperando.

"Traten de enamorarse el uno del otro." Les dijo Gustav al tiempo que entrecerraba la puerta del salón.

"Cuando él deje de comportarse como un idiota."

"Cuando ella deje de ser una sabelotodo insufrible."

Gustav solo se rió y les dijo adiós cuando el carruaje comenzó a alejarse.

"Cheryl, recuérdame que si Sadie Rayne llega a venir exigiendo que le arregle el cabello, se lo pinte accidentalmente de verde."

"Entendido jefe."

"Jefe, ¿por qué está ese jarrón lleno de galeones?" Preguntó Andy caminando en dirección a ellos con un hermoso jarrón que usualmente tenía flores y ahora se encontraba vació. En su lugar, se hallaba un puño galeones.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¡Yo quiero un cambio de imagen con Gustav! **

**Ahora sabemos porque Hermione no había golpeado a Malfoy por tomarse tantas confianzitas... **

**El próximo capítulo es uno de mis favoritos, ¡me reí muchisísisisisisisismo leyéndolo! **

**Si les gustó... ¡Dejen review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

**Bueno pues, la verdad es qué _silvia isabella _me envió el capi desde hace unos días pero no había tenido tiempo de arreglarlo... ya es algo tarde... las 2:30am para ser exactos... pero si no lo subo ahorita, no creo tener tiempo después. Este año me tocó hacer la cena de Navidad (me la enjaretaron más bien...) y pues con todos los preparativos para el 24 y las compras, no había tenido tiempo de sentarme a publicar. ¡Espero me disculpen!**

**Gracias a _____Pam Malfoy Black, _****______****___Z-Li, ISYLU, _****_aihin, , _****_________Serena Princesita Hale, FrutillaConLecheCondensada, _**sailor mercuri o neptune_, china lop32, , irenelove2, Gwenog Black Jones, yoo, Black'Uchiha'Leto'Salvatore, Noemi Cullen, sofia de Lautner, ****____****__________SunakoNakaharaChan,_ Diansweet Malfoy, _Kyuubi-No-Gabii, GabySJ, alexia evans12, luna-maga y Pequinessa _por sus reviews :) son la energía para traducir. 

**También agradezco a tods ls que nos ponen en favoritos, ojalá se animen a dejar un review :)**

**Ahora las dejo con el cap, disfruten :)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK y la historia a bookworm1993 yo solo traduzco para que los que hablamos español disfrutemos de la historia.**

* * *

Hermione se despertó la mañana del domingo con el sonido de un golpeteo en su ventana. Era una gran lechuza oscura, del color del chocolate. En sus garras había un paquete y en su pico una carta. Abrió la ventana y la lechuza entró, dejando caer el paquete en su cama y posarse en el perchero.

"Ahora, ¿a quién le perteneces tú bonita?" Canturreó Hermione mientras acariciaba al hermoso animal.

Tomó la carta. No tenía nada escrito en el sobre. Lo abrió y un pequeño anillo cayó. Una argolla hecha de oro amarillo, con piedras de zafiro de corte Marquis que estaban a los extremos de dos hermosas perlas de un blanco puro. Ese era el anillo que había contemplado cuando Malfoy… no espera, Draco (ahora estaban llamándose por sus nombres de pila, ya que no sería tan creíble si estuvieran saliendo y aún se llamaran por los apellidos) la había llevado a una tienda. Una mujer había estado probándoselo y cuando Hermione lo vio, se enamoró de él.

Las perlas siempre habían sido sus favoritas fuera de todos los demás ya que, lo habían sido de su madre también. Ella solía deleitarse viendo a su madre ponerse sus pendientes de perlas y su collar. Solía soñar con llevarlas y verse tan sofisticada como su madre. Su padre, incluso, le había dado un lindo collar de perlas cuando tenía ocho. Lo había apreciado mucho, pero hacía años que ya no le quedaba.

Miró una vez más en el sobre. Vislumbró algo escrito en la parte superior del mismo. Ahí decía...

_Para que haga juego con tu esmalte de uñas._

_-DM_

Hermione lo observo y luego rió. Draco Malfoy lo había conseguido para ella. Nunca creyó ver eso, ni en un millón de años. Demonios, si alguien le hubiera dicho ayer que él le compraría el anillo, los habría tachado de locos. Especialmente después de lo que Draco dijo al respecto. Podía citar sus palabras exactas en ese momento.

"Debí saber que te gustaría ese anillo de aspecto barato, Grang- err Hermione".

Lo deslizó en su dedo. Encajaba perfectamente.

"Debí saber que pertenecías a Malfoy." Dijo Hermione, mientras le daba a la lechuza una chuchería, las que usualmente reservaba para Honor, la lechuza de Harry. También le dio la carta de agradecimiento que había escrito rápidamente.

La lechuza se la comió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Levanto la vista y la observo con sus vastos ojos marrones, le picó la mano cariñosamente para emprender el vuelo de nuevo. Hermione la vio convertirse en un punto en el cielo. Después cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de la luz del sol en su cara.

Era domingo. Normalmente iba a la Madriguera a reunirse con los Weasley para su almuerzo anual, pero las cosas eran diferentes esta vez. Ya no estaba con Ron y dudaba que él no fuese a asistir. Justo cuando estaba pensando en eso, otras dos lechuzas volaron dentro. A la que reconoció fue a la de Harry, Honor, mientras la otra sólo dejo caer el diario El Profeta y se fue.

_Necesitamos hablar. Traté de llamarte varias veces ayer, pero no respondiste. Siento mucho lo de Ron. Si me necesitas, estoy a tan sólo un viaje en red flú de distancia. ¿Vas a ir a almorzar hoy? Por favor hazlo, sabes que siempre serás bienvenida, incluso si Ron y tu ya no están juntos._

_-Harry_

Hermione sonrió tristemente antes de escribir una respuesta.

_No puedo, lo siento. Aún no estoy lista. Pero diles que lo siento. Iré al mercado hoy. ¿Ginny, Teddy o tú necesitan algo?_

_-Hermione_

* * *

Draco Malfoy se sentó en uno de los sillones de felpa, mientras leía la carta con la que Hermia había regresado esa mañana.

Todavía llevaba su ropa de dormir, un pantalón de seda negro y sin camisa. Tenía una sonrisa divertida mientras leía la nota.

_Malfoy,_

_Realmente, es innecesario que sigas gastando tanto dinero en mí. Ya te debo bastante. ¿Quién lo pensaría? Como sea, haré la cena esta noche, ¿puedes venir? Prometo no envenenar nada…aún. Sí no puedes, está bien. La cena será a las seis._

_Sinceramente,_

_Hermione_

_P.D. Gracias por el precioso anillo. Me encanta. Sé que debiste sufrir al comprar un anillo de aspecto tan barato. Espero que te recuperes.__  
_  
Hermione era verdaderamente única en su clase, se dijo a sí mismo antes de entrar a la ducha.

* * *

Hermione salió de la ducha y se vistió con una larga y suelta camisa amarilla, debajo se puso un top pegado de tirantes adornados, que Malfoy le había comprado junto con varias otras cosas.

Cuando camino a su cocina, Honor ya estaba de vuelta.

_En realidad sí. ¿Puedes conseguirme un poco de chocolate casero? ¿Puedes enviármelo mañana durante las horas de trabajo? Ginny está en una miserable dieta porque quiere entrar en un vestido que no me quiere mostrar, para el 5 º aniversario de la guerra, y me obliga a hacerla con ella. Al parecer, las dietas funcionan mejor cuando se hacen como pareja. Debió haber sido una mujer la que escribió eso. Sin ofender._

_-Harry_

Hermione se reía mientras guardaba la carta. Le dio a Honor dos chucherías antes de salir.

* * *

Harry, Ginny y Teddy fueron los últimos en llegar al almuerzo anual Weasley. En lugar de la ruidosa bienvenida a la que estaban acostumbrados, se encontraron con sonrisas y saludos pero había un silencio incómodo, ya que todos observaban a la extraña y hermosa mujer enganchada del brazo del hombre más joven de los Weasley.

"Me alegro de verlos queridos." Dijo la señora Weasley mientras les daba un beso en la mejilla. "Quiero ver a mi querido nieto." Dijo mientras cogía a Teddy. "Adivina quién está aquí hoy." Comentó, mientras lo llevaba con Fleur y Victoria.

Todos los Weasley comenzaron a tomar turnos abrazando a la joven pareja hasta que al final les tocó a Ron y a Sadie.

"Hola Harry, Gin". Ron dijo tímidamente. "Um, me gustaría que ustedes dos conocieran a Sadie".

Todos esperaban en silencio, incluso los dos niños, al ver cómo iban a reaccionar los Potter.

"Uh, sí, encantado de conocerte". Dijo Harry torpemente.

Sadie esbozó una sonrisa devastadoramente deslumbrante por la que era famosa. "Es un placer al fin conocerte. He oído hablar mucho de ti. Todo bueno, por supuesto."

Harry sonrió de manera forzada, luchando contra el impulso de golpear a su mejor amigo en la cabeza por haberle hecho eso a Hermione, por esta mujer delante de él. Se giró para mirar a su esposa. Ginny tenía una mirada dura en el rostro, al igual que muchos otros ahí.

"Bueno Sadie Rayne. Tú eres, sin duda, tan bella como lo exclaman las revistas." Dijo con sequedad. Nadie pudo saber si estaba haciéndole un cumplido a Sadie o insultándola. Ni siquiera Harry. Entonces la pelirroja entró en la cocina ignorando por completo a su hermano. Un silencio incómodo se hizo en la sala.

"La comida está casi lista. Vamos todos a sentarnos." Dijo el Señor Weasley. Todo el mundo lo siguió hasta la mesa y comenzaron a sentarse en sus lugares habituales. Bill y el señor Weasley se sentaron en las dos cabeceras. Sus esposas a su derecha. Ginny se sentó junto a su madre, Teddy entre ella y Harry. Pero hubo un silencio incómodo, pues el asiento de al lado era generalmente ocupado por Hermione. Pero ese era el único asiento vacío y estaba al lado de Ron. Justo cuando Sadie estaba a punto de sentarse, Teddy y Victoria exclamaron al unísono.

"¡Ese es el sitio de Tía Mione!"

Sadie se ruborizó de vergüenza, al igual que Ron.

"Sadie por favor, siéntate." Le insistió la Señora Weasley, tratando como siempre de ser la mediadora en la familia.

Los padres de los niños se volvieron a callar a sus hijos, pero lo hicieron a medias y con sonrisas burlonas en los rostros.

Charlie también sonrió desde detrás de su periódico.

"Charles Weasley. Honestamente, podrías bajar ese periódico."

"En un minuto mamá. No suelo leer la edición del día de El Profeta a menudo, porque en Rumanía siempre llega un día tarde. Sólo estoy disfrutándolo tanto como pueda, y esto es un artículo realmente interesante."

"¿Por qué? ¿De qué se trata?" Preguntó Percy.

"El último desliz de Malfoy," dijo Charlie. "Y vaya que tiene unas lindas piernas."

Los ojos de Sadie se abrieron cuando escuchó el comentario. "¿Cuál es su nombre?" Preguntó con voz chillona. Todos se volvieron a mirarla.

"No dice, no lo saben. Sólo dice "Chica Misteriosa." Contesto Charlie.

"Oh." Dijo Sadie.

"Probablemente es alguna modelo". Dijo George.

"Apuesto a que sí. Es preciosa. Cabello castaño, largo y ondulado; una figura encantadora, y unas piernas de infarto."

"Déjame ver." Pidió Bill.

"¡William!" Exclamó Fleur.

"Sólo quiero ver," se defendió Bill.

Fleur suspiró.

Bill dejó escapar un silbido mientras miraba la foto. "Definitivamente tiene que ser una modelo. Pero aun así, no es bajo ninguna circunstancia, tan hermosa como tú Señora Weasley." Dijo Bill a su esposa.

Ella lo vio con una mirada dura, pero luego le arrebato el periódico. Vio la imagen. Era una foto de dos personas. El hombre era definitivamente Draco Malfoy, estaba poniendo su saco sobre los hombros de la mujer. La joven era ciertamente hermosa, con su cabello largo y castaño que caía en cascadas por su espalda. Sólo se podía ver un lado de su rostro, ya que captaron la imagen justo cundo ella se volvía a mirarlo, estirando el cuello, un encantador cuello de cisne. Su vestido le sentaba perfectamente, pero aún dejaba mucho a la imaginación. También mostraba unas largas y bien formadas piernas por las que muchas mujeres morirían.

"Creo que la reconozco." Dijo Fleur mientras alzaba la mirada de la foto.

Los ojos de Charlie se desorbitaron al igual que los de Bill.

George de inmediato tomó el periódico. Percy y él, miraban la imagen. También ellos estaban impresionados.

"¿Cómo es que el hurón siempre las consigue?" Pregunto George mientras veía la imagen.

Percy no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. "Fleur, ¿la conoces de Beauxbatons?" Le preguntó.

"Tal vez," dijo Fleur pensando. "No lo sé con certeza"

"Cuando lo recuerdes, ¿puede presentármela?" Bromeó Charlie, aunque con un dejo de seriedad.

La imagen fue pasada a Penélope, después al Señor Weasley, luego a la Señora Weasley.

Ginny la miró por encima del hombro de su madre. Sus ojos se abrieron por la impresión y la incredulidad. "¡Oh, por Morgana!" exclamó la pelirroja.

* * *

**Tan tan tan... ¿quién será la Chica Misteriosa? Jajaja, ¿les gustó?**

**¡Esperen el que viene! Es un capi muy bueno y divertido también... aunque todos lo son XD... pero estos dos son de mis favoritos. **

**Trataré de subir el siguiente el sábado... aunque no puedo prometerles nada... por la situación que comentaba arriba... pero haré lo posible.**

**De cualquier forma, por si no logró dar señales de vida, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Espero que se la pasen muy bien en compañia de su familia y amigos, mis mejores deseos.**

**¡No olviden hacerme su regalo navideño dejándome un REVIEW! ;)**

**xOxO**

**Lola **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

**Bueno... mejor ni me disculpo. No quiero hacerles perder su tiempo con tonterías. ¡El último capi del año! Para terminarlo bien ;).**

**Gracias a ****______****_aihin, _****_________GabySJ, o0oFreyao0o, _****______********_________Serena Princesita Hale, NicoleGray,_****______****________****___ ISYLU, _****_______sofia de Lautner, _****_________Pequinessa, mily, ChocolateMiku, kura, _**_____Pam Malfoy Black, ****__________alexia evans12, Petiteh, MRS Taisho-Potter, mimichan, ****________china lop32, lobita22, ****________****____****__________SunakoNakaharaChan, Monsther Malfoy, Nasano, Aide3, Norma, ****________Gwenog Black Jones, Cleoru Misumi_********************** y**_____****__________****________****________****____****__________****________ Andreina B._**______por sus reviews :) son la energía para traducir. Cada uno de ellos me hace reír y sonreír.**

**ESTE CAPI VA DEDICADO A LolPeace ... ya que olvide mencionarla en sus reviews anteriores. ¡DISCULPA muñeca! Fue un error de dedo, espero disfrutes el cap y que rías mucho :)**

**También agradezco a todos los que nos ponen en favoritos, ojalá se animen a dejar un review :)**

**Ahora las dejo con el cap, disfruten :)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK y la historia a bookworm1993 yo solo traduzco para que los que hablamos español disfrutemos de la historia.**

* * *

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron por la impresión. Tomó el periódico y lo observó más de cerca. "Oh por Morgana." Repitió.

"¿Gin?" Harry estaba preocupado.

"Ginny, ¿reconoces a la mujer de la foto?" Preguntó Percy.

"¡Sí! Creo- no, se quien es. ¡Es Hermione!"

Jugo de calabaza voló en todas direcciones de la mesa.

"¡Eew!" Chilló Victoria.

"Espera, cuando dices Hermione… ¿te refieres a nuestra Hermione?" Preguntó George.

"¿Conoces alguna otra?" Replicó la pelirroja mirándolo.

"Por Merlín." Dijeron Bill y Charlie simultáneamente.

"¿Qué esta haciendo ella con Malfoy?" Preguntó Harry. "Especialmente vestida… ¿así? Ni siquiera sabía que tuviera algo como eso."

Nadie vio venir a Ron, cuando este le arrebató el periódico a su hermana menor. Ginny lo miró con algo de fastidio, pero no dijo nada.

La mesa se sumió en un profundo silencio mientras todos observaban a Ron, incluso Sadie.

Ron solo observaba la foto. Parecía sacada de una novela romántica. El hombre colocaba su saco encima de los hombros de la mujer, sonriéndole como si fuera lo más importante del planeta. Mientras que la mujer abrazaba la prenda. Empezó a ver manchas rojas. Pero un instante después desaparecieron. Esa no podía ser Hermione. De ninguna manera.

"Esa no puede ser Hermione." Dijo simplemente mientras dejaba el periódico. "Hermione ni en un millón de años se pondría un vestido como ese. Ni siquiera se los ponía cuando estábamos solos. Jamás lo usaría para salir en público."

"Oh, eso es lo que tú crees," murmuró Ginny. "Ron," dijo en voz alta.

"Uh, ¿si Gin?"

"El infierno no guarda tal furia como la de una mujer desdeñada. Nunca olvides estás palabras." Le dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos.

Ron tragó grueso.

Durante el almuerzo, Sadie no pudo quitar los ojos de encima de la foto de Draco y la Mujer Misteriosa.

* * *

Draco caminaba por la calle en dirección a su pastelería favorita. Tenían los mejores profiteroles rellenos de crema y pasteles que jamás hubiese probado.

"Señor Malfoy. ¡Señor Malfoy!"

Draco se giró. Era un reportero. Pero no era cualquier reportero, era su paparazzi personal. El tipo parecía estar siempre detrás de los artículos que se escribían sobre él o mejor aún, de sus novias. Se limitó a alzar una ceja mientras el corpulento reportero llegaba hasta él. Draco había aprendido que era mejor cooperar y ser un poco educado, ni frío ni agresivo. De esa manera el tipo se sentiría más culpable si alguna vez decidía escribir algo falso. La culpa era algo muy poderoso, especialmente cuando se trataba de reporteros.

"Justo el hombre al que quería entrevistar."

"Que suerte la mía." Contestó secamente. Bueno, era tan educado como podía. Él era un Malfoy después de todo, y tenía una reputación que mantener.

El reportero ignoró el comentario.

"¿Es cierto que usted y Sadie Rayne han terminado? ¿Sabía usted qu-"

"No lo sé Lawrence. ¿Por qué no me lo dices? Tú eres el que sacó a la luz la historia sobre ella engañándome con Weasley."

El reportero, Lawrence, se sonrojó.

"¿Hace cuánto sabía que ella lo engañaba?"

"Cuando tú artículo salió," Draco se encogió de hombros. "He estado fuera. Negocios."

"Y en estos negocios, ¿fue dónde conoció a la mujer de ayer?"

"¿Qué mujer?"

"No, no. No tiene que fingir inocencia." Lo reprendió Lawrence. "La mujer con quien se le vio ayer. La morena de bellas piernas."

Draco trato de pensar a que mujer se refería cuando su cerebro hizo click. La morena de bellas piernas. Debía de estar hablando de Granger. Antes de poder evitarlo, dejó salir una risita. "Disculpa, pero tengo que irme. Pero gracias por la risa." Le dijo Draco, aun riendo, mientras dejaba al reportero confundido y más curioso que nunca.

No pudo evitar las ganas de contarle a Granger. Podía ver su rostro tornándose rojo, como un tomate. Sonrió con pesar. Granger siempre había sido atractiva. Quizás no hermosa, pero había tenido algunos admiradores. Claro que la mayoría habían sido Ravenclaws, quienes probablemente la admiraban por su inteligencia, excepto quizás por ese idiota McLaggen e incluso Blaise, a quien le gusto una vez en el Baile de Navidad. Pero nuevamente se preguntaba, ¿a quién no? Pero ahora era endemoniadamente bella. Lástima que no lo creyera. Aunque quizás ese aspecto de su personalidad era lo que la hacía más genuina y atrayente.

Ahora bien, ¿cuál era su pastel favorito?

* * *

Charlie puso la foto en todas las posiciones que se le ocurrieron. "Puede que Gin tenga razón, quizás si sea Hermion, pero…"

"No puede ser Hermione. Nunca usaría algo como eso, ¡menos aún dejaría que Malfoy la tocará de esa forma! Así que ya déjenlo." Les dijo Ron a sus hermanos con fastidio.

"Casi quiero que sea Hermione. Se lo tiene merecido." Le susurró Bil a su esposa. Ella asintió.

Ginny se encontraba ocupada apretando furiosamente los botones del "celéfono" de Harry.

Draco se apareció en el departamento de Hermione. Llamó a la puerta con su mano libre.

Hermione abrió la puerta. No podía ver el rostro de la persona ya que se hallaba obstruido por varias cajas cafés. Pero pudo divisar un poco de pelo rubio en la parte de hasta arriba.

"¿Malfoy?"

"Granger, ¿puedo entrar antes de que se me caigan las cajas?"

"Uh, sí, pero… Malfoy, son a penas las cinco y media. Llegas temprano. El estofado aún sigue en el horno." Hermione se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

"Oh, bien. Tenemos que hablar."

"Harry, ¿cómo funcionaba esto?" Ginny, finalmente, se había dado por vencida.

Harry rió, puso a Teddy en el suelo y se dirigió a su esposa. "¿A quién quieres llamar Gin?"

* * *

"¿Qué es un estofado?"

"¿No sabes que es un estofado?" Preguntó Hermione en shock. "Bueno, espera, eres un sangre pura. Olvídalo. ¿Qué hay en las cajas?"

"Pasteles. Entonces, ¿qué es el estofado?"

"Tendrás que esperar y descubrirlo por ti mismo." Le dijo Hermione, mirándolo por sobre su hombro, la burla evidente en su voz mientras llevaba las cajas a la sala.

Draco bufó molesto. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a examinar las fotos en su departamento. Aunque ya había estado ahí, no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para sólo mirar. Algunas de las fotos se movían, otras no.

Hizo una mueca cuando vio todas las fotos de ella y Weasley. No había tantas como hubiese esperado, pero había. No podía estar traumada con un perdedor como él, ¿o sí? Había varias fotos de ella y Potter. Se sintió satisfecho cuando vio que había dos veces más fotos de ella con Potter que con Weasley. Meneó la cabeza. ¿Quién habría imaginado que él diría algo así?

Pero la foto que más llamo su atención era una en la que Granger debía tener ocho o diez años. Estaba sentada en las piernas de un hombre. Debía ser su padre. Llevaba un vestido blanco con un enorme lazo verde alrededor de la cintura. Tenía el pelo extremadamente revuelto y sus incisivos eran demasiado largos, pero no la hacían ver extraña. Mostraba una sonrisa tan grande que lo hizo sonreír también. Junto a la foto había un celular. El aparato muggle que había aprendido a usar cuando tomó las riendas de Las Empresas Malfoy. La cosa vibraba. Sin pensarlo, contesto.

"Oh por Merlín, finalmente. Creí que nunca ibas a contestar."

"¿Comadreja?"

* * *

Ginny parpadeó y casi tiró el teléfono. Definitivamente esa no era Hermione, y sólo conocía a una persona que solía llamarla así.

"¡Malfoy! ¿Qué haces con el 'celéfono' de Hermione?" Gritó Ginny, haciendo que la atención de todos los presentes recayera en ella.

"Se llama celular y estoy en su departamento."

"¿Estás en su departamento?" Gritó nuevamente Ginny pero accidentalmente había apretado un botón.

* * *

"¿Estás en su de-" el resto de la oración había sido cortada. Le había colgado. Draco puso el celular en su lugar y se sobó la oreja. Había olvidado las cuerdas vocales que la habían hecho famosa.

* * *

La habitación se había sumido en un profundo silencio.

"¿Dijiste que Malfoy estaba en el departamento de Hermione?" Preguntó George.

Ginny ni siquiera respondió.

"Creo que sí George." Le contestó Harry, quien se hallaba igualmente en estado de shock.

"Bueno, al parecer si era ella la mujer de la foto." Comentó Fleur.

"Muy bonita la tía Mione." Dijo Victoria mientras veía la foto. Su papá finalmente le había dejado verla hacía solo unos minutos. "¿Se casará con él? Ya no esta con el tío Won, y se ven muy bonitos juntos." Preguntó la niña mientras señalaba al rubio de la fotografía.

"Uhhh." Bill no supo como responder a esa pregunta. "Bueno cariño, si se aman."

"Quiero ser la niña de las flores cuando lo hagan."

"Bueno…" Bill no terminó la oración ya que había enfocado su vista en Ron.

"Parece algo descolocado… ¿verdad?" Preguntó Percy.

"Creo que aun esta en shock." Dijo Charlie.

"Bueno, no es como si no lo mereciera." Comentó Fleur haciendo una mueca.

* * *

Hermione regreso para encontrar a Malfoy observando detenidamente su celular.

"Malfoy… uh… Draco, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"La nueva Señora Potter te acaba de llamar."

"¡Qué!"

Hermione tomó su teléfono. "No contestaste, ¿verdad?"

Draco sonrió inocentemente. Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

"Draco Malfoy." Le dijo la chica en tono de advertencia.

"Ok, si lo hice, pero ella colgó un minuto después."

"Oh, por Merlín." Hermione gruño al tiempo que se cubría el rostro. "Ginny, porque Ginny. Oh, por Merlín, ahora ella lo sabe."

"Granger, el punto es que la gente sepa que estamos saliendo. No es como qu-"

"No, es sólo que… ¡es Domingo y todos los Weasley se reunieron para tener su almuerzo anual!"

La boca de Draco se abrió en forma de "O". "Te refieres a que…"

"Si, todos están reunidos en La Madriguera."

"Oh, rayos. ¿Crees que necesitaré guardaespaldas para protegerme de ellos?" Preguntó Draco casi horrorizado.

Hermione lo vio de manera extraña para luego estallar en carcajadas. "No estás espantado de verdad, ¿cierto?"

"Granger, acabo de decirle a Weasley que estoy en tu departamento. Van a tratar de asesinarme por respirar en la misma habitación que tú."

Hermione no pudo evitar reír aun más fuerte. "Esto es demasiado gracioso para ser real."

Draco la fulminó con la mirada.

Se escuchó el chillido de una campana. "Ese es el estofado." Dijo la chica tratando de calmarse. "Toma asiento." Dijo Hermione, tratando de sonreír en vez de reír.

Hermione ya había logrado tranquilizarse cuando llevó el estofado a la mesa.

"¿Eso es el estofado?" Preguntó Draco arqueando una ceja.

"Sip."

Draco tomó su tenedor y picó un pedazo de carne. Tembló ligeramente. Lo picó de nuevo.

Hermione le pegó en la mano. "¡Malfoy!"

"Disculpa." Dijo sin sonar convencido.

Hermione entornó los ojos, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa. "Dame tu plato."

"Sí señora."

Hermione observó mientras él probaba la comida. "¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal está?"

"No está mal. Aunque no es lo que yo esperaba."

"¿Qué es lo que esperabas?"

Draco se encogió de hombros. "Granger, estás llena de sorpresas."

La chica lo observó ceñuda. "Dijiste que querías hablar."

"Ah si. ¿Recibiste mi paquete está mañana?"

"¿Paquete?" Preguntó Hermione confundida.

Draco dejó caer el tenedor y la observó detenidamente. "Mi lechuza vino y dejo un paquete está mañana. Ya sabes, el paquete grande y café."

"Ah, sí. Sigue en mi cama."

"Por Morgana mujer, ¿estás segura de que eres parte de la población femenina? La mayoría lo hubiese abierto al instante de tenerlo en sus manos."

"¿Por qué lo haces sonar tan mal?"

"Porque, trato de conocerte de nuevo y sigues sorprendiéndome. Parece que siempre olvido que no eres como las demás."

"Eso no tiene sentido."

"Sí, bueno Granger, tú no tienes sentido para mi algunas veces."

Hermione lo miró. "Malfoy."

"¿Hmmm?" Levantó la mirada del plato.

"Nada, olvídalo."

El resto de la cena fue agradable. La plática se centro en sus trabajos, viejos compañeros de escuela y de como habían cambiado sus vidas desde Hogwarts. Evitaron el tema de Ron y Sadie, por supuesto. Las risas fueron algo recurrente, por parte de ambos. Estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los observaba.

"¿Listo para el pastel?" Preguntó Hermione cuando hubo recogido los platos.

"Claro, pero antes, ¿podrías ir por el paquete que esta en tu cama?" Dijo Draco secamente.

"¿Qué hay dentro?"

"Tendrás que esperar y descubrirlo por ti misma." Le imitó Draco.

Hermione solo rió. "Bueno, entonces sirve de algo y prepara el pastel."

Hermione caminó a su habitación y tomó el paquete de la cama. Deshizo el moño y abrió la caja para revelar un hermoso corsé de seda. Hermione lo acarició, para luego alzarlo. Era un vestido. Un vestido largo de color rosa pálido. El corsé tenía un empedrado exquisito. Era entallado, simplemente hermoso.

"¿Me compraste un vestido? ¡Y está hecho de pura seda!" Chilló Hermione al tiempo que traía el vestido consigo para mostrárselo.

Draco se recargó en el sillón. "Es para la gala del viernes."

"¿Te refieres a la gala por el Aniversario del fin de la Guerra?"

"Sip."

"Ni siquiera me has pedido que vaya contigo."

Draco sonrió de lado. "Ah, sí. Granger, ¿irías a la gala conmigo?"

"¡No puedo! ¡Le prometí a Blaise que iríamos juntos!"

* * *

**Uh oh, ¡Blaise se le adelanto al pobre Draco! ¿Qué hará ahora nuestro rubio favorito? **

**Lo sabremos en el próximo cap :P**

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Mis mejores deseos para este 2012. Gracias por acompañarme durante mis múltiples locuras y espero que lo sigan haciendo, sin ustedes no valdría la pena ni escribir ni traducir.**

**Recuerden que una historia con reviews es una historia feliz :D**

**Besos,**

**Lola**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

**¡Sorry por la tardanza! Pero ya estoy de regreso en la uni y me quita mucho tiempo, pero no se preocupen, me estoy organizando para seguir actualizando seguido ;).**

**Gracias a ********______****__****________****______****__****_________Serena Princesita Hale, Mama Shmi, Natsumi Gushika, jesica-haruzuchia, _****_____Pam Malfoy Black,_****______****________****_______china lop32, Primrose Darcy, NaSaNo, Venix 14, _****______****_________alexia evans12, GabySJ, laura, miverva91, Cleoru Misumi, Ariana Lewis, yoo, selmc96, , NicoleGray, _********______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****________****____****________****_________Pequinessa, alemalfoy, LolPeace, LucyJeanMalfoy, Aide3, lobita22, Daniela Emar, Envy, Z-Li, ZhirruUrie, gi carrizo, ISYLU, Tami-92, Nikki-Koy, yuuske22 _****por sus reviews :) son la energía para traducir. Cada uno de ellos me hace reír y sonreír.**

**También agradezco a todos los que nos ponen en favoritos, ojalá se animen a dejar un review :****)**

**Ahora las dejo con el cap, disfruten :)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK y la historia a bookworm1993 yo solo traduzco para que los que hablamos español disfrutemos de la historia.**

* * *

Hermione caminaba rápidamente en dirección a su oficina.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la gente la miraba, especialmente sus colegas masculinos. Estaba concentrada en el artículo del diario "El Profeta" que se hallaba en sus manos. ¡Malfoy y ella salían en primera plana!

**Aún se desconoce la identidad de la Chica Misteriosa**

_Ha habido numerosas especulaciones respecto a la identidad del último desliz del guapísimo Draco Malfoy. Muchos han sugerido a Taylor Ewin, la nueva estrella pop. Aunque Taylor y su representante negaron las aseveraciones, Ewin no pudo negar que le encantaría ser la suertuda mujer de la foto. Pero, ¿acaso no a todas nos gustaría?_

_Una fuente confiable nos ha asegurado que no es únicamente por despecho, después de lo ocurrido con Sadie Rayne…_

"Por Merlín, esto es ridículo. ¿Está es la noticia de primera plana? Que mierda." Masculló Hermione mientras caminaba hacia su oficina.

"Disculpe señorita, ¿está perdida?"

Hermione alzó la mirada. Era uno de sus colegas. Ken Hamilton. Todas las mujeres, en especial las secretarias, siempre cotilleaban sobre él. Y también competían por él. Era algo triste la verdad, incluso su asistente lo hacia. Aunque no se podía negar que tenía un suave cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos azules, su sonrisa era matadora y podía apostar que era tan encantador que por eso todas suspiraban por su atención. Había platicado con él en dos o tres ocasiones. Era agradable, muy educado y dulce, además de ser un buen taco de ojo. Podía darse cuenta de porque las mujeres morían por él. Pero había rumores que cuestionaban su hombría, ya que nunca le había prestado atención a ninguna mujer del Ministerio.

"No Hamilton, estoy perfectamente." Le contestó Hermione sonriendo suavemente y lo rodeo, para reanudar su camino.

Hermione se detuvo cuando él la agarró por el hombro suavemente. La joven lo observó interrogante.

Los segundos pasaron y él solo la observaba.

"Oh, por todos los dioses. ¿Hermione Granger?"

No se veía tan diferente, ¿o sí? Se preguntaba Hermione luego de que Ken se disculpará por portarse grosero, aunque ella no lo creyera así.

Bueno, quizás si se veía diferente, pensó Hermione mientras jugaba con su cabello. Éste ahora lucía sedoso, brillante y con suaves ondas, además traía un prendedor en forma de mariposa en lugar de su usual moño. Y su atuendo…

Hermione hizo una mueca. Era uno que Malfoy había escogido personalmente y con eso ya decía suficiente. Consistía de una blusa morada con un bonito cuello de corte bajo, se ajustaba abrazando cada curva. También usaba una falda gris de corte a la cintura que le quedaba igual de ceñida. Unos tacones de satén del mismo color de la blusa cerraban el conjunto.

A quien demonios quería engañar, se veía como el estereotipo de la secretaria desesperada.

* * *

Hermione estaba planeando perversas maneras de maldecir a Malfoy cuando un gran arreglo de flores captó su atención.

El arreglo en su totalidad estaba hecho de flores moradas.

Tulipanes, claveles, azucenas, amapolas, tú la nombrabas y la flor estaba ahí y de color morado. El arreglo era enorme, del tamaño del lavabo de una cocina.

Hermione parpadeó. Se talló los ojos y parpadeó de nuevo.

"Oh, por Morgana. ¡Es para ti!" Su asistente la vio por el rabillo del ojo.

"No lo hizo." Murmuró Hermione.

"¿Quién no hi… ¡Por Morgana! ¡Hermione te ves hermosa!" Exclamó su asistente con la boca abierta.

Hermione se sonrojó. "Pensé que ya era hora de un cambio."

"Bueno, pues te ves in-cre-í-ble. De verdad."

"Gracias Anna." Le contestó su jefa con una leve sonrisa.

Anna la examinó detenidamente. "Espera un segundo… Tú eres… ¡Tú eres la Chica Misteriosa!"

"Shhhhhhh." Hermione casi saltó hasta donde se encontraba su asistente y le puso la mano sobre la boca.

"Oh, es un secreto. No te preocupes, ya lo tengo." Luego hizo ademán de cerrarse los labios. "Ya que estas aquí, ¿puedo abrir la tarjeta? Es de parte de… ¿él?"

"Anna."

"Oh… sí, sí."

Hermione levito el arreglo hacia el interior de su oficina y lo puso cerca de la ventana. Era un arreglo demasiado extravagante. El más extravagante que hubiese visto. Pero incluso ella tenía que admitir que era hermoso. Ron nunca le había comprado flores…

Hermione abrió la tarjeta con cuidado, como si no quisiera saber lo que decía.

_Granger,_

_Aún no puedo creer que tu y Blaise van a ir a la gala juntos._

_Eso estropea mis planes. No me hace feliz en lo absoluto. _

_Pero estoy tentado a perdonarte. Almuerza conmigo esta tarde. Entonces pensaré si te perdono, o no. _

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione llamó a una de las lechuzas del Ministerio para que pudiera enviar su respuesta. La observó alejarse hasta que se convirtió en un punto en el cielo.

* * *

Draco se encontraba en medio de una negociación cuando una lechuza entró a su oficina. Se quedó observando a la horrible lechuza gris sin saber que hacer con ella.

"Disculpen, les pido me dispensen por unos segundos."

Tomó el sobre y leyó el remitente:

_**Hermione Granger**_

_**Jefa del Departamento de Uso Indebido de la Magia**_

_Malfoy_

_Wow, que manera de sonar como un idiota malcriado._

_Pero acepto. _

_Hermione_

_P.D. Las flores eran innecesarias pero hermosas._

No pudo evitar reírse.

Solo Granger tenía las agallas para ser tan directa con él.

* * *

Hermione envió el chocolate para Harry al departamento de Aurores, sabiendo que llegaría sano y salvo. Aún no estaba lista para hablar con él. No es que estuviera avergonzada. Era más bien que sabía que Harry no estaría de acuerdo y por ahora era lo último que quería. Necesitaba a todos sus amigos, a Harry más que a nadie.

Se frotó la sien.

Ginny le había llamado la noche anterior y le había pedido que le cuente todo, pero no lo había hecho, más bien no había podido. Malfoy y ella habían prometido que no le dirían a nadie, y eso incluía a Ginny. Así que en vez de eso, le había contado a Ginny que Malfoy había irrumpido en su oficina y en su vida nuevamente y sin motivos. También le había dicho que Malfoy le había ayudado a sanar por la decepción sufrida por Ron. Cosa que era cierta. Pero le había dicho que era momento de un cambio. Lo cual era verdad pero esa no era la razón por la que se veía tan cambiada. No le iba a decir a Ginny que Malfoy había decidido hacerle un cambio de imagen con la ayuda de un apuesto estilista escandinavo. Así que Ginny sabía que ella era la mujer de la foto.

El secreto no iba a permanecer tan secreto por mucho tiempo. Anna sabía, Ginny sabía, por consiguiente Harry también. Y si ellos sabían, entonces todo el clan Weasley por ende sabía… oh por Merlín, tendría una jaqueca.

Sin saber que más hacer, Hermione comenzó a hundirse en su papeleo, la única cosa que no la estresaba en esos momentos. No paso mucho tiempo para que se viera absorbida por el trabajo.

Hermione gruño. Aquí estaba, 22 años y aún consideraba el papeleo algo divertido. No había dudas de porque Ron la había abandonado. Había algo realmente mal en ella.

* * *

Draco observó el reloj de su oficina. Indicaba cinco minutos antes de las once.

Suspiró mientras dejaba los papeles encima de su escritorio. La transacción sería completada al día siguiente, así que tenía que asegurarse de leer el contrato detenidamente, pero estaba impaciente. Realmente no le importaba mucho este acuerdo pero… traería dinero y él había sacrificado su relación con Sadie por esto. No es que hubiese sido una relación en forma, pero no quería que todo el tiempo invertido fuese un desperdicio.

Quizás una hora con Granger lo rejuvenecería.

Eugh, no acababa de pensar eso, ¿o sí? Por Merlín, ya se estaba volviendo dependiente de Granger en tan solo cuestión de días. Esa no era una buena señal.

Pero ellos eran amigos nada más y ella lo entendía como nadie más lo hacia. No tenía miedo de decirle sus verdades. Lo había llamado 'idiota malcriado' en su última carta, recordó asombrado. Lo hacía reír y ser él mismo. Esto no estaba bien. En lo absoluto. Pero definitivamente no iba a pararlo pronto.

Se escucharon las campanadas del reloj indicando que una hora más se había ido. Ya eran las once.

Draco tomó su capa y le informó a su secretaria que saldría a almorzar.

* * *

Se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta.

Hermione dijo "adelante" sin molestarse en levantar la vista de sus papeles.

"Veo que pusiste las flores en un buen lugar." Draco entró y cerró la puerta.

Hermione alzó la vista. "Son hermosas, no podía ponerlas en algún sitio escondido."

"Sabía que te gustarían." Dijo Malfoy, sonriendo con algo de suficiencia.

Hermione entorno lo ojos pero aun así no pudo evitar sonreírle.

"¿Estás lista para ir a almorzar? Hice reservaciones."

"No tengo opción, ¿cierto?"

"Nop."

La joven meneó la cabeza y se puso de pie. "Deja decirle a Anna primero, después podremos irnos."

Cuando Hermione abrió la puerta, se escucho un barullo y al tiempo que ésta se abría, varios cuerpos cayeron al suelo, tres personas habían estado recargadas en la puerta.

Se encontraban en el suelo Anna, Blaise y Harry. Blaise se encontraba hasta abajo con una oreja extensible siendo apachurrada por su brazo.

"Anna Ross, Blaise Zabini, Harry James Potter, ¡más vale que no hayan estado escuchando a escondidas nuestra conversación!" Gritó Hermione.

Los tres se estremecieron mientras Draco observaba perplejo como su mejor amigo y su némesis eran regañados por su "supuesta" novia.

* * *

"Lamento esto, Draco." Dijo Hermione mientras caminaban en dirección a la salida del Ministerio.

"No tienes por qué disculparte. Diablos, creo que tuvimos suerte, Potter no te hubiera dejado ir a almorzar conmigo si no lo hubiéramos cachado fisgoneando."

Hermione soltó una risita. "Tienes razón."

No había terminado la oración, cuando fueron cegados por una brillante luz seguida de unos gritos.

"Señor Malfoy, ¿quién es su compañera?"

"¿Cuál es su nombre bella señorita?"

"Draco Malfoy, por aquí."

Y muchas otras frases se escucharon mientras los flashes eran disparados.

Draco rodeo a Hermione con su brazo tratando de protegerla de la prensa.

Pero eso sólo pareció enardecerlos más.

"Por favor, muévanse. Tenemos un almuerzo al cual asistir." Le dijo Draco fríamente a un reportero.

Por suerte el reportero era joven y se veía demasiado asustado. Se movió diligentemente.

"Esto es una locura." Murmuró Draco mientras los conducía rápidamente a una de las chimeneas, la prensa pisándoles los talones.

"Sujétate bien." Murmuró Draco.

Hermione obedeció, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos.

* * *

Llegaron para almorzar justo a tiempo y no tuvieron que preocuparse por los paparazzi. Comerían en "Midnight Sonia" y se especializaban en vender privacidad. Se encargaban de mantener a la prensa a raya.

Las mesas se encontraban bastante separadas unas de otras. Una red los cubría para evitar miradas indiscretas e incluso, estaba insonorizada.

"Este lugar es increíble." Dijo Hermione.

"Si. Es un gran logro por parte de ellos hacerlo tan… privado. Como si fueras el único en el restaurante."

"Venimos aquí antes del cumpleaños numero 21 de Harry."

"Apuesto a que cualquier otro lugar hubiera estado infestado de paparazzi."

Hermione asintió.

"Ya, en serio, tenemos que empezar a llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila." Comentó Draco mientras se recargaba en su silla.

"Bueno, esta bien. Así que Draco, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?"

* * *

"Señorita Rayne, ¿qué le gustaría ordenar?"

Sadie suspiro. "No lo se. Ron, ¿qué pedirás tu?"

"Costillas de cordero."

Sadie hizo una mueca. "No puedo entender como puedes comer eso, es tan…"

Ron resistió las ganas de gruñir. Sadie era vegetariana, o algo parecido, y todo el día lo fastidiaba sobre comer saludablemente. El único momento en que no lo hacía era cuando comía galletas y queso, pero un hombre no podía vivir solo de eso. Hermione nunca había tenido problema, diablos, incluso lo dejaba comer de su plato…

"¿Cuál es la especialidad de hoy?" Preguntó Sadie al mesero.

"Bueno, pues hoy el especial de Midnight Sonia es…"

* * *

"Espera, déjame leer ese contrato." Dijo Hermione.

Draco la miró divertido. "¿Por qué?"

"Sólo déjame verlo." Gruño Hermione.

Draco alzó las manos a modo de rendición. "Si señora."

Hermione lo leyó. Se detuvo en una sección y frunció el ceño. "Draco, ¿sabes latín?"

"No muy bien, sólo se los lemas familiares y así, ¿por qué?"

"Porque aquí dice que si la compañía demanda por bancarrota, al Presidente Ejecutivo y al Gerente Ejecutivo les corresponde el 10%, a cada uno, del capital de la empresa."

"¡QUE!" Draco casi saltó de su asiento.

El joven miró por sobre el hombro de Hermione y lanzo un hechizo traductor al documento. Las palabras en latín se tradujeron inmediatamente al español. No decía exactamente lo que Hermione había dicho pero la idea era bastante aproximada. Draco apretó la mandíbula.

"Su comida esta-" El mesero había llegado con el almuerzo.

"Hermione, ¿te importa si pedimos la comida para llevar y volvemos a mi oficina? Necesito arreglar este asunto de inmediato."

Hermione asintió.

"¿Nos puede poner eso para llevar?"

"Si, si." Los platos se convirtieron en contenedores para llevar con las insignias _M.S. _encima.

"Póngalo en mi cuenta, si no le importa."

"En lo absoluto, Señor Malfoy."

* * *

Ron ignoraba lo que fuese que Sadie le estaba contando, seguramente era algún chisme sobre alguien famoso. Más bien, observaba a través de las redes y aunque estaba algo oscuro, aún podía distinguir ciertos rasgos físicos de las personas. Así fue como vio salir juntos a un hombre y a una mujer, vio que el hombre tenía cabello rubio platinado. Lo primero que vino a su mente fue Malfoy.

Normalmente no le hubiera importado pero después de que la otra noche Ginny llamará a Hermione y Malfoy hubiese contestado en su lugar…

Se puso de pie de inmediato e hizo a un lado la red tratando de ver con sus propios ojos si se trataba de Hermione. Pero no los alcanzó, cuando logró sacar la cabeza ellos ya habían desaparecido por la chimenea.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Ron no se la cree... Este capi es más bien de relleno. Pero aún así se disfruta. **

**¿Que tal con el atuendo de Hermione? ¡SUPER HOT! ¿O no? Nuestro rubio si que sabe de moda. Ya más adelante verán otras ideas suyas... **

**Pobre Ken... ahora que se animó a lanzarse... ¡resulta que lo hace con Hermione! Lástima... **

**Besooos,**

**Lola**

**(Recuerden... una historia con reviews es una historia feliz... :D)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Esta vez el capítulo corrió a cuenta de _silvia isabella, _por eso es que lo tenemos tan pronto jajaja**

**Gracias a ************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****______****__________****________****______****_________alexia evans12, lunamaga, _************______****__****__________****______****__****_________Mama Shmi, MRS Taisho-Potter, _************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****______****__________****________****______****__________********______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****________****____****________****_________Tami-92, _********______****__****__________****______****__****_________Serena Princesita Hale, _************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****_____Pam Malfoy Black, NaSaNo, Envy, DauwMalfoy, aihin, SeleneCassiopeiaMalfoy, , ChocolateMiku, _************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****______****__________****________****______****__________********______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****________****____****________****_________lobita22, _************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****______****__________****_______china lop32,_** **********______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****______****__________****________****______****__________********______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****________****____****________****_________Aide3, Caroone, Norma, Jisi Snape, sailor mercuri o neptune, moni-mustang, blanca, Sakura Kuran-Haruno, Z-Li, yoo_****______****______****__________****________****______****__________********______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****________****____****________****__****por sus reviews :) son la energía para traducir. Cada uno de ellos me hace reír y sonreír.**

**También agradezco a todos los que nos ponen en favoritos, ojalá se animen a dejar un review :****)**

**Ahora las dejo con el cap, disfruten :)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK y la historia a bookworm1993 nosotras solo traducimos para que los que hablamos español disfrutemos de la historia.**

* * *

**Adivinen quién es la "Mujer Misteriosa"...**

_La afortunada mujer que se ve últimamente del brazo de Draco Malfoy no es otra que, ¡HERMIONE GRANGER!_

_Si están sorprendidos, créanme, no son los únicos..._

_¿Cómo ha Draco Malfoy, chico malo del Mundo Mágico, logrado atrapar a la, recientemente soltera, Princesa de la Luz Hermione Granger?_

_Aún no lo sabemos, pero lo vamos a averiguar y ustedes serán los primeros en saberlo._

_Algunos dicen que sólo es el rebote, cuando sus respectivas exparejas Sadie Rayne y Ron Weasley los engañaron. Pero muchos antiguos compañeros de clase afirman que la atracción siempre ha estado ahí, escondida debajo de la rivalidad tan vieja como el tiempo, entre los Slytherins y Gryffindors._

_¿Será eso cierto? ¿Ha estado siempre ahí esa llama oculta bajo la superficie?_

_Si lo es o no, lo cierto es que todo el Mundo Mágico estará observando este romance entre nuestros modernos Romeo y Julieta._

Hermione gimió mientras leía el artículo. ¿Princesa de la Luz? ¿Romeo y Julieta? La gente de la prensa simplemente estaba chalada. ¿A quién demonios se le había ocurrido eso?

"Lindo Mione," Blaise silbó. "Tu oficina luce como un invernadero"

Hermione levantó la vista de su escritorio. "Le he dicho que deje de enviarlas. Créeme".

"Oh, yo te creo. Es solo que Draco es un poco... ostentoso"

"¡Un poco! ¡Por lo pronto, me ha enviado flores todos los días de esta semana! ¡Y el bouquet es cada vez más grande! ¿Qué va a enviarme después? ¿El Jardín Botánico?"

"No puedes decir que no es romántico. Puede ser un idiota, pero al menos es un idiota romántico"

Hermione suspiró. "Eso sí, mi oficina nunca había olido mejor."

"Seguro, podrías verlo de esa manera. Así que, ¿emocionada por la gala de esta noche?"

Hermione gimió. "Noooo".

Blaise soltó una risita. "No va a ser tan malo."

"Tú no tienes a la prensa pisándote los talones sin importar a dónde voltees."

"Ah, sí. Así que, ¿debo empezar a llamarte Julieta?"

Hermione frunció el ceño. "Si lo haces, le diré a la prensa que tú también eres mi novio. Eso les encantará. Veremos cómo disfrutas ser perseguido".

Blaise palideció. "Eh, no gracias". El chico se levantó de uno de los asientos de la oficina de Hermione. "Bien, entonces te veo más tarde, esta noche," sonrió antes de irse. "No olvides que trabajamos hasta las dos, para que ustedes chicas, puedan ponerse guapas. No es que lo necesiten, por supuesto"

"De acuerdo" Sonrió suavemente Hermione.

Miró al reloj. Era la una. Todavía le quedaba una hora más en la oficina.

* * *

"Hermione."

Hermione levantó la vista de su escritorio.

Era Ken Hamilton.

"Hola Ken."

"Son las dos."

Hermione miró el reloj. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando lo confirmó.

Sonrió avergonzada. "Lo siento, supongo que estaba enfrascada en el caso."

"¿Te refieres al caso "Olto"?"

"Sí," sonrió Hermione.

"Es bastante diferente, ¿no?"

"Sí, nunca antes había tenido uno como éste."

"Yo tampoco, pero debo insistir. Debo alejarte de aquí para que puedas ir a prepararte para la gala de ésta noche."

"¿Crees que me permitirían ir con pantalones y una blusa?"

"Bueno..." Ken se veía pensativo. "Podrías imponer una moda."

Hermione frunció el ceño. "Eso no sería bueno. Pero tal vez sería divertido impresionar a todo el mundo." Sonrió.

Ken se echó a reír. "Dile a Malfoy que es un hombre afortunado. Ahora vamos, debe irse en éste instante Señorita Granger. De lo contrario me veré forzado a correrla por la fuerza, fuera de aquí."

Hermione se rio esta vez. "Me estoy yendo, me estoy yendo"

* * *

Cuando Hermione llegó a su casa lo primero que hizo fue tomar una ducha.

Mientras se secaba el cabello, alguien llamó a su puerta.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al descubrir que se trataba de Gustav.

"¿Gustav?"

"Hola hermosa," Gustav besó la mejilla de Hermione.

Hermione se sonrojó. "No quiero ser grosera pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Draco dijo que tienen una gala esta noche y que muchos estarán observando." Dijo Gustav mirándola.

Hermione gimió. "No me lo recuerdes. Tengo que estar lista y todo lo que quiero hacer ahora es poner una bolsa de papel sobre mi cabeza."

"Es por lo que estamos aquí, haremos de ti una diosa para que dejes a todos sin habla." Anunció.

"¿Haremos?"

De pronto, otras dos personas entraron detrás de Gustav. Una era Andy, mientras la otra era alguien a quién Hermione no conocía. Aun así era adorable. Una de esas modelos hermosas. Con el pelo rubio platinado que podría haberla hecho pasar por Veela, aunque no lo era. No parecía tener ese destello. Lo más llamativo eran sus ojos. No eran marrones, sino de color miel.

"Um… adelante, por favor."

"Esta que recuerdas es Andy."

Andy saludó con la mano.

Hermione le asintió con la cabeza.

"Y esta es mi esposa. Gemina".

Hermione se quedo con los ojos abiertos. "Wow, eres preciosa"

Gemina se echó a reír y luego le sonrió a Hermione. "Gracias. Puedo ver por qué le gustas a Gustav y a Draco. Ahora vamos, estamos aquí para hacerte ver tan hermosa que quites el aliento."

* * *

Draco se sentó en uno de los sillones de su habitación mientras esperaba.

"Amo, debe prepararse"

"Lo sé Ivy." Draco le sonrió levemente a la elfina.

"Ivy ya dispuso la túnica del amo para la noche."

"Gracias."

"Y el collar de perlas está en la chaqueta del smoking."

"Gracias Ivy. Estaré listo en pocos minutos."

"Bueno, el amo debe estar bonito para la Señorita Hermione. A Ivy le gusta la Señorita Hermione más de lo que nunca le gusto la Señorita Sadie. La Señorita Hermione si se come la comida de Ivy. A Ivy le gusta mucho la Señorita Hermione." Ivy se sorbió la nariz.

Draco sonrió. "A mí también"

* * *

"Teddy, ¿cómo luce mami?" Preguntó Ginny mientras modelaba el hermoso vestido color turquesa para su hijo. Era de un solo hombro y hecho de seda. El vestido se agitó y ajustó en todos los lugares correctos, mostrando sus curvas.

"¿Aún no puedo entrar Gin?" Preguntó Harry.

"¡No!"

"Mami luce muy bonita."

"Entonces, ¿debería dejar ver a tu papi?"

Teddy asintió con la cabeza.

Ginny suspiró. "Está bien. ¡Entra Harry!" Gritó

Harry dio un largo suspiro. Luego abrió la puerta. La vista ante él le hizo detenerse en seco.

"Gin, luces… hermosa," dijo Harry con admiración.

Ginny se sonrojó antes de lanzar sus brazos alrededor de su marido. "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo." Harry sonrió bajando la mirada hacia ella, luego la besó en los labios.

"Ewwwww," dijo Teddy de fondo, pero sus padres sólo sonrieron y lo ignoraron.

* * *

Gemina y Andy, ambas estaban en la habitación de Hermione, revisando su cajón de ropa interior.

"¿Por qué no puedo simplemente usar lo que estoy usando ahora?"

Gemina frunció el ceño. "Amor, cuando se tiene un vestido tan hermoso como este," señaló el vestido rosa pálido que Draco le había comprado. "Debes tener ropa interior que sea del mismo estatus."

Hermione gimió.

"Ella tiene razón Hermione. Tu ropa interior debe ser tan buena como tu ropa exterior. Además, te hace sentir sexy y segura cuando la usas." dijo Andy.

"Hermione no te toques el cabello," regaño Gemina, había visto a Hermione por el rabillo del ojo.

La joven bajo la mano como si estuviera en llamas. Ahora, su cabello estaba peinado en un, pretencioso pero elegante, recogido francés con algunos mechones sueltos. A los lados, justo debajo del moño, había varios broches de cristales.

"¡Ajá!" Exclamó Gemina, mientras cogía un sostén de seda verde obscuro sin tirantes y su coordinando. La ropa interior tenía las más delgadas tiras que Hermione había visto jamás. Era sexy por supuesto. Demasiado para Hermione.

"¡Yo no voy a usar eso!" Chilló.

"Aún tiene la etiqueta," comentó Andy riendo.

"Draco lo amará, era un Slytherin después de todo," dijo Gemina perversamente mientras le dirigía a Hermione una sonrisa socarrona.

"¡No!"

Minutos después...

"No puedo creerlo," Hermione se quejó mientras se ponía la ropa interior. Una vez que vestida, volvió a salir.

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Hermione te ves genial!" La alabó Andy.

Gemina tomó el vestido de la percha y se lo llevó a Hermione.

"Puedo vestirme yo solita," insistió.

"Sí que puedes, pero no quiero que arruines nada. Por cierto, el verde te queda muy bien. Draco definitivamente estará encantado."

Hermione se ruborizó furiosamente. "Espero que sepas que no tengo ninguna intención de que él vea esto."

"Por supuesto," Gemina sonreía con complicidad. "Vete en el espejo Hermione, y admira tu belleza."

Hermione se giró, quedándose sin aliento.

"¿Podemos pasar?" Pregunto Gustav, sacando a Hermione de su apreciación.

"¿Podemos?" Preguntó la castaña.

"Sí, tu cita está aquí."

"Por supuesto," dijo Hermione.

La puerta se abrió. Hermione se dio la vuelta sonriente dispuesta a presumirle a Blaise.

"¿Malfoy?"

"¡Sorpresa!" Draco sonrió, recargándose contra el marco de la puerta.

"¿Por qué tienes los ojos vendados?" Preguntó Hermione, mirándolo confundida. "Mejor aún, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Seré bueno y contestare ambas preguntas. En primer lugar este idiota me vendo los ojos. Algo acerca de que no confiaba en mí." Señalo a Gustav, quien hizo el gesto con la mano, para luego hacer una reverencia. "Y en segundo lugar, Blaise fue invitado a salir de improviso por la adorable señorita Lovegood y no pudo decir que no. Así que aquí estoy, haciéndole un favor y ocupando su lugar por él."

"Espera un segundo. No estarás detrás del accidente que ocasionó que la otra cita de Luna se rompiera la pierna, ¿verdad?" Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Quién? ¿Yo?" Draco la miro inocentemente aunque no tuvo el efecto deseado, ya que llevaba la venda en los ojos. "Por cierto, ¿qué es eso que no podré ver?" preguntó Draco sonriendo.

Hermione se sonrojó. "Nada que te interese Malfoy."

"¿Por qué cuando estás enojada o avergonzada te vuelves a utilizar mi apellid..." Draco se perdió pues Gustav, finalmente, le había quitado la venda.

Pasaron varios segundos y Draco no había dicho nada, sólo contemplaba a Hermione.

"Es hermosa, ¿no?" Dijo Gustav y cualquiera con oídos pudo escuchar el orgullo en su voz.

"Merlín, sí." dijo Draco.

Hermione se sonrojó al oír sus palabras, ahora fue su turno de mirarlo. Estaba guapo, como siempre. Hermione suspiró. De alguna manera hacía ver su esfuerzo en vano. Lo envidiaba.

"Oh, espera." Dijo Draco mientras sacaba un estuche de terciopelo de su túnica.

Se lo entregó a Hermione.

Ella lo miró confundida. Luego lo abrió y se quedó sin aliento. Era un collar de perlas.

"Para que combine con el anillo, por supuesto." Dijo Draco. Las perlas sí que combinaban.

Antes de que alguno tuviera tiempo para reaccionar, Hermione le echó los brazos al cuello.

"No me importa lo que diga la gente de ti, Draco, porque yo conozco al verdadero. Al atento con un gran corazón."

"¿Estás lista?" Preguntó Draco tragando nerviosamente.

"Sí, creo que sí." Entonces Hermione se acercó a Andy y a Gemina. "Muchas gracias a las dos." Dijo abrazándolas.

"¿Qué, yo no merezco un abrazo?" Dijo Gustav ofendido.

"No de mí. Tú eres el que me vendó los ojos." Aclaró Draco.

"¿Quién dijo que quiero un abrazo tuyo de todos modos?" Le dijo Gustav.

Las tres mujeres se rieron.

"Muchas gracias por todo Gustav." dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba.

"No me des todo el crédito, Draco es el que me contrató y me dio tu dirección."

"Le agradeceré más tarde. Él no es tan importante." Hermione se despidió con la mano.

"¡Oye!"

Gustav dejó escapar una ruidosa y alegre carcajada. "Ten cuidado esta noche cielo. Si hay algún problema no dudes en contactarme." Le dijo Gustav mientras apretaba un objeto en la mano de la joven.

"De acuerdo," sonrió Hermione.

Draco le ayudó a subir al carruaje. Ambos se despidieron por última vez de los tres antes de desaparecerse.

Una vez que el carruaje se hubo alejado y comenzó su viaje, Hermione golpeó el hombro de Draco con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

"¡Auch! ¿Por qué fue eso?"

"Por ser un Malfoy y por siempre tener que salirte con la tuya," dijo Hermione refiriéndose a Blaise.

"Ah sí, eso. Soy un Slytherin después de todo. Ahora, ¿de vuelta a lo que no voy a ver?" dijo Draco sonriendo maliciosamente. Se agachó justo a tiempo, para evitar que Hermione lo golpeara nuevamente en el hombro.

* * *

Cuando Harry salió del carruaje la multitud enloqueció. Al igual que los fotógrafos y periodistas. Harry ayudó a Ginny salir del carruaje. Con sus cámaras muchos trataron de capturar el movimiento. El vestido de Ginny brillaba y se abrazaba a su cuerpo mientras se movía.

El carruaje detrás de ellos llevaba a Blaise y Luna. Blaise se veía muy apuesto llevando un traje azul oscuro en lugar del negro habitual. Luna llevaba un vestido amarillo de cuentas. Le ajustaba perfectamente, elegante y hermoso. Hacía que su cabello rubio brillara y pareciera más amarillo.

Muchos otros patrocinadores de guerra y héroes salieron. Algunos que eran estudiantes de Hogwarts en el momento de la guerra y otros que eran Aurores o sólo combatientes. Bill y Fleur llegaron junto con Charlie y su cita misteriosa. Percy llegó con su novia, al igual que George. Neville llegó junto con Dean Thomas y cada uno traía a una de las gemelas Patil del brazo.

Un carruaje se acercaba. La prensa esperó a ver quién era. Un zapato blanco con cintas de diamantes fue lo primero que se vio. Seguido de una larga pierna y el destello de un vestido azul grisáceo. Esa era Sadie Rayne. Con la ayuda de los edecanes dio un paso fuera para que todo el mundo pudiera admirar su vestido.

El vestido tenía un escote profundo. La cintura estaba descubierta para que todos pudieran admirar su abdomen de modelo. Le quedaba perfecto. Dejaba casi toda la espalda al descubierto, una cinta se anudaba al cuello y otra a media espalda. Si se tratara de cualquier otra persona, no se hubiera visto así de bien, pero en Sadie Rayne sólo enfatizaba su belleza. El color resaltaba su cabello y el maquillaje hecho bellamente hacía brillar sus ojos.

Enseguida, Ron Weasley salió detrás de ella llevando un clásico, pero costoso, esmoquin blanco y negro. Tenía el cabello elegantemente estilizado. Se paró junto a Sadie y pasó el brazo alrededor de su cintura. La prensa tomó muchas fotos mientras los dos descendían por el pasillo. Iban a mitad del camino, ambos se detuvieron otra vez cuando un reportero grito sus nombres.

Todos los ojos estaban en ellos mientras amablemente respondían las preguntas de los reporteros. Sin embargo, otro carruaje había llegado, esta vez de color blanco. El carro era tirado por dos caballos árabes pura sangre igualmente blancos.

Del interior salió Draco Malfoy.

La prensa enloqueció cuando vieron a Draco literalmente levantando a una hermosa mujer castaña fuera del carruaje. Cámaras disparaban desde cada esquina ya que todos sabían que la castaña debía ser Hermione Granger.

Draco estaba sonriendo y riendo mientras levantaba a una risueña Hermione fuera del carruaje. Hermione había puesto sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para mantener el equilibrio. "No puedo creer que les hayas dicho eso Draco," dijo riendo, mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

"¿Qué más se supone que debía decirles? Iban a estafarme. Si no fuera por ti y tus maravillosas habilidades con el latín," contestó sonriendo.

Hermione rio de nuevo.

Los dos parecían estar en su propio mundo.

Draco tenía el brazo alrededor de su cintura y se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído. De pronto levantó la vista y se ruborizó. Ahora era Draco quien reía.

La prensa se volvió loca y comenzó a gritar ya que todos querían saber qué había dicho Draco Malfoy, que había hecho a Hermione Granger sonrojar.

"Oh Dios Mío," dijo Hermione avergonzada. Por el momento, con Draco, había olvidado dónde estaban. Había estado cautivada en la historia del joven e ignorante al resto del mundo, hasta que él se lo recordó.

"Está bien Hermione," dijo Draco envolviendo con los dos brazos su pequeña cintura. Casi la engulle pues aún era diez centímetros más pequeña que él, a pesar de los tacones que estaba usando.

Las cámaras no habían dejado de disparar ni una sola vez.

Tampoco parecían notar las dos figuras abandonadas por la prensa cuando habían encontrado más grandes y mejores noticias.

A Ron le hervía la sangre mientras veía a Malfoy manoseando a su Hermione justo delante de todos.

Sadie, mientras tanto, media a la chica.

Hermione se veía completamente adorable, pero de una manera muy diferente a Sadie. Mientras que Sadie era una belleza sexy e intocable.

Hermione, en su vestido strapless color rosa pálido se veía cómo la elegancia en su máxima expresión. Era una bella e inocente princesa en su primer baile con el Príncipe Azul. Lo único que le faltaba era la tiara, pero el accesorio para el cabello de cristales era un buen sustituto.

Sí, Sadie se dio cuenta de que Hermione Granger iba a ser una feroz competencia. Pero Sadie nunca antes había perdido. Y definitivamente no planeaba perderlo por ella.

* * *

**Ush... en esta historia si que me cae mal Ron y que decir de la Rayne... grr... **

**En fin... ¿que creen? _silvia-isabella_ encontró en la página de la autora original encontró links para unos banners según el capítulo de esta historia. También están los links de los vestidos... se los proporciono a continuación... si desean pueden ir directo al profile de la autora http : / / www . fanfiction . net /u/951628/bookworm1993**

El banner de la historia por Lady Malfoy: h t t p :/ i 9 3 2 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / ad 1 69/ su m m er intheclouds / banner - 1 . png

Ch1: h t t p :/ / i932 . photobucket . com / albums / ad169 / summerintheclouds / ch1 . jpg

Ch2: http :/ /i932 . /albums/ad169 / summerintheclouds / ch2 . png

Ch3: http :/ /i932 . /albums/ad169 / summerintheclouds / ch 3 . png

Ch4: http :/ /i932 . /albums/ad169 / summerintheclouds / (Gustav)

Ch5: http :/ /i932 . /albums/ad169 / summerintheclouds / (Teddy and Vic)

Ch.6 http: / /i932 . /albums/ad169 / summerintheclouds / ch6 . png

Ch.7 http: / /i932 . /albums/ad169 / summerintheclouds / ch7 . png

Ch.8 made by RyleeAnn h t t p : / / i932 . photobucket . com / albums/ad169/summerintheclouds / SadieRayne . png - Sadie

**Y la autora menciona que el anillo es muy importante así que proporciona la foto también: **h t t p : / / w w w . j e w e l r y b o o m . c o m / u p l o a d s 1 / p r o d u c t s / i m g 3 / 1 7 7 3 2 7 _ 1 1 8 1 8 5 6 8 9 4 . j p g

**Y los vestidos:**

Vestido de Hermione: h t t p : / / w w w . 1 s t d r e s s e s . c o m / i m a g e s / l i g h t - p i n k - s t r a p l e s s - e v e n i n g - d r e s s - m e r m a i d - 2 . j p g

Vestido de Ginny: h t t p : / / s . t b d r e s s . c o m / i m a g e s / p r o d u c t / 0 / 3 6 4 / 3 6 4 5 4 0 _ 1 . j p g

Vestido de Luna: h t t p : / / w w w . dhgate . com / product / productdisplay . do?act=getProductImages&pid = ff8 0 8 0 8 1 3 2 8 0 ee5b0132858bd72a7f62

Vestido de Sadie: h t t p : / / 2 . b p . b l o g s p o t . c o m / - 2 v t J P L w P f Z s / T u w u Q n4hop I / AAAAAAAAI60/MCPs50k7vPI / s1600 / L804- 2+Grey+Blue+Sexy+Halter+Backless+Long+Gown+Evening+Dinner+Dress1 . JPG

**Tienen que quitar los espacios... ya se que es una lata... pero ni modo...**

**¿Cuál les gusta más?**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! Recuerden dejar sus reviews ;)**

**Besos,**

**Lola**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Lamento la tardanza... pero espero que disfruten el capítulo. ¡Ya casi llegamos a los 200 reviews! ¡Que emoción! :D**

**Gracias a ************______****__****__________****______****__****__________************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****______****__________****________****______****__________********______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****________****____****________****__________************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****______****__________****_______china lop32, _****************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****______****__________****________****______****__________************______****__****__________****______****__****_________Mama Shmi, GabySJ, _****************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****______****__________****________****______****__________************______****__****__________****______****__****_________MRS Taisho-Potter, _************______****__****__________****______****__****__________************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****_____Pam Malfoy Black, _************______****__****__________****______****__****_________Serena Princesita Hale, _************______****__****__________****______****__****__________************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______************_Jisi Snape, musahina, Envy, __sailor mercuri o neptune, ilovegiraffes56, Gwenog Jones Black, ChocolateMiku, Caroone, __Sakura Kuran-Haruno, Pequinessa, __alexia evans12, yoo, Aid4, Deliria Mens, Tami-92, , sofia de Lautner, DauwMalfoy, Diable Dreams, kiobithax-angel, kirtash, hyugaharuka _****por sus reviews :) son la energía para traducir. Cada uno de ellos me hace sonreír.**

**También agradezco a todos los que nos ponen en favoritos, ojalá se animen a dejar un review :****)**

**Ahora las dejo con el cap, disfruten :)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK y la historia a bookworm1993 nosotras solo traducimos para que los que hablamos español disfrutemos de la historia.**

Hermione y Draco pasaron junto a los paparazzi, sin responder una sola pregunta, únicamente sonriéndoles educadamente.

"Me duelen las mejillas de tanto sonreír." Murmuró Hermione, mientras pasaban junto a un reportero de la revista Corazón de Bruja.

"Dímelo a mi, yo tengo que hacer esto casi todos los días."

"Eso es porque te gusta llamar la atención." Bufó Hermione.

Draco sonrió de lado. "Algunas veces me asusta lo bien que me conoces."

Hermione rodó los ojos. "Draco, la mayoría de la gente sabe que eres un presumido pero no te lo dicen a la cara."

"Cierto." Se encogió de hombros. "Pero quiero creer que tengo un lugar especial en tu corazón." Bromeó. "Y que sabes tanto sobre mi porque estas obsesionada. Después de todo, soy demasiado apuesto."

Hermione lo golpeó en el hombro. "No estoy obsesionada contigo idiota, pero si tienes un lugar especial en mi corazón."

Las cejas de Draco se alzaron. "¿De verdad?" preguntó en un tono de sorpresa.

"Sip, en mi corazón siempre serás el increíble y adorable hurón botador." Hermione dijo esto dramáticamente al tiempo que se llevaba una mano al corazón.

"Ja ja Granger." Contestó Draco secamente. "¿Cuándo olvidarás eso?"

"Nunca, no mientras viva." Le sonrió dulcemente.

"Pero si no se ven divinos juntos." Blaise se había acercado a saludarlos.

Hermione volteó a verlo y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo golpeó en el hombro.

"¡Aaaaaaauch! ¡Mujer, eso dolió!" Dijo Blaise mientras se sobaba el brazo. "Mañana tendré un moretón."

"¿Por qué no me advertiste que él ocuparía tu lugar como mi cita?" La chica señalaba a Draco.

"Disculpa, pero Luna no tenía cita y no podía dejarla ir sola. Él se ofreció a acompañarte así que pensé que demonios, quedaba perfecto. Le pedí que se portara bien. Él se ha portado bien, ¿no?"

"Hola, él esta parado justo aquí." Gruño Draco.

"Lo ha hecho bien, creo." Hermione se encogió de hombros mientras ambos lo ignoraban.

"¿Bien? Bien, eso es todo lo que tienes que-" Draco fue interrumpido cuando el Sr. Y la Sra. Potter aparecieron.

"¡Hermione!" Gritó Ginny. "¡Oh por Morgana, estás bellísima!" Pasó a Blaise y a Draco, para así poder abrazar a Hermione.

"Hola Gin, tu también te ves hermosa." Hermione le devolvió el abrazo. "El color hace lucir tu cabello." Dijo, mientras se separaba para poder observarla.

"¿Verdad que sí?" Bromeó Ginny.

Las dos chicas rieron.

"Hola Mione."

"¡Harry!" Hermione corrió para abrazarlo.

"Te ves fabulosa Mione." Dijo Harry.

Hermione se sonrojó. "Tu también te ves fantástico."

"Claro que sí. Ahora bien, ¿dónde conseguiste ese vestido tan divino?" Preguntó la pelirroja.

"La realidad es que…" Hermione se interrumpió para mirar a Draco.

Ginny siguió su mirada. "¿Malfoy te regalo el vestido?" Dijo impresionada.

Hermione asintió.

"Tengo un gusto exquisito." Comentó Draco en son de broma, mientras rodeaba a Hermione por la cintura y la miraba.

Hermione le devolvió la mirada, rodando los ojos.

"¿Y te preguntas por qué sospecho que eres gay?"

"Apreció demasiado el cuerpo femenino como para serlo." Replicó avergonzado. "¿Crees qué los estamos convenciendo?" Le susurró Draco al oído.

Ginny y Harry intercambiaron una mirada cuando vieron a Hermione y a Draco susurrándose. Parecían estarse diciendo palabras cariñosas.

"De verdad se ve hermosa Señora Potter." Dijo Draco, levantando la vista.

Ginny bufó divertida. "¿No era Comadreja?" Sus ojos brillaban.

"Sólo si me sorprendes o fastidias, lo prometo." Dijo Draco.

Hermione le dio un codazo. "¡Malfoy!"

"No, está bien Hermione. Te llamaré Malfoy siempre y cuando no me hagas enojar, entonces serás hurón." Ginny sonrió burlona.

"Me parece." Draco le sonrió de vuelta.

"Oh por Merlín." Dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

"Supongo que si mi esposa puede ser civil, yo también debo poder." Harry se resignó al tiempo que estiraba la mano para estrechársela.

"Sólo si no es demasiado duro para ti, Potter." Dijo Draco secamente mientras estrechaba la mano de Harry.

"Pórtate bien." Hermione le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

"Por Merlín mujer, ¿nadie te ha dicho que la violencia no resuelve nada?"

Harry tuvo que sonreír ante ese comentario. Él era uno de los pocos que le había dicho eso anteriormente, cuando solía golpearlo con alguno de sus numerosos libros tamaño diccionario.

"Oh mira, Blaise, encontraste a todos." Comentó Luna mientras le pasaba una copa.

"Gracias Luna."

"¿Dejaste que te trajera algo de beber? Que caballeroso de tu parte." Draco le dio un codazo.

"Oh no, yo quería ver los Pohydrenpitos que estaban en la mesa de las bebidas." Explicó Luna.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Draco, se observaron en silencio.

"Ni siquiera voy a preguntar que son." Comentó Draco por lo bajo. Hermione estuvo de acuerdo.

"Oh y encontré nuestros lugares, Harry y Ginny, ustedes pueden sentarse con nosotros, aparentemente la otra pareja que tenía esos lugares se encuentra en el hospital, la mujer está dando a luz. Espero que se protejan contra los Yeuliris. Saben, a ellos les gusta…"

"Sí Luna, por favor muéstranos la mesa." Dijo Blaise cortando su explicación, mientras le ofrecía su brazo.

"Oh, si claro."

"Pero Hermione, nosotros ya tenemos lugares asignados, así como todos los demás." Dijo Harry.

"Ella no se va a sentar en ningún lugar cerca de Weasley." Dijo Draco. "Espera a que encuentre un lugar y unas… ¿cómo les dicen los muggles? ¿Pomitas?"

"Palomitas." Contestaron Harry y Hermione.

Blaise tuvó que reírse. "Oh sí, muero por ver la furia de Hermione en acción, siempre y cuando ésta no sea dirigida a mi. Hermione, ¿crees que puedas convertirlo en una bludger? He querido practicar mi tiro."

"Yo también." Dijo Ginny con entusiasmo mientras alzaba la mano.

* * *

"Nunca pensé ver el día en que me sentaría en la misma mesa que los Potters en una gala." Le susurró Draco al oído a Hermione.

"No creo que seas el único. Harry tampoco se lo cree."

Ambos miraron a Harry. Parecía algo fuera de lugar.

"¿Y tu sí?"

"Draco, no eres tan malo y rudo como la gente cree."

"Bueno chicos, ya que reclamamos lugares, vamos a bailar o algo." Comentó Blaise. "Y ustedes dos. Dejen de susurrarse tanto. Tengo déjà vus de nuestro ultimo año en Hogwarts. Que por si les interesa, odie."

Draco bufó. "Eso fue solo porque las chicas de Slytherin se dieron cuenta de que tu eras el único Slytherin que quedaba con dinero, poder y una buena reputación, al menos para nuestra casa. Todas tenían que atraparte, sus madres se los exigieron."

"Pero tu y Nott también estaban ahí." Gruño.

"Sí, pero éramos groseros con todas las chicas a excepción de Daphne, y eso era porque estaba comprometida con Pucey."

"No eras grosero con Hermione. De hecho mphm mph…"

Draco cayó a Blaise poniendo una servilleta dentro de su boca.

Blaise escupió la servilleta. "Sólo iba a decir que de hecho, tú y Hermione se volvieron algo así como… la pareja de oro. Aunque no eran una pareja oficialmente. ¿O sí?"

"Claro que no." Bufó Draco.

"Ya quisiera." Dijo Hermione al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se miraron.

"Al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo." Comentó Hermione, tomando un trago de su champaña.

"Así que, ¿la tensión sexual finalmente explotó y ahora ustedes dos están juntos?" Preguntó Luna.

La champaña de Hermione se fue por el tubo equivocado haciendo que casi se ahogué, al igual que Draco.

Blaise y Ginny no pudieron evitar reírse de ambos.

Harry sólo observó a Luna pensativamente. De su propia experiencia, había aprendido que a pesar de las maneras enigmáticas de Luna, era desconcertante lo correctas que eran sus suposiciones sobre las personas.

"Hermione, ¿bailas conmigo?" Le preguntó Harry. "Si a Malfoy no le importa."

Hermione parpadeo pero sonrió. Ella y Draco se miraron.

Él se encogió de hombros. "No es como si me fueras a hacerme caso de todas formas."

"Estas reaprendiendo." Lo felicitó Hermione mientras se reía y le palmeaba las mejillas. Las del rostro por supuesto.

Draco, a manera de broma, la fulminó con la mirada.

Toda la mesa se rio, incluso Harry.

"Claro que si Harry, como si te fuera a decir que no." Ella le sonrió.

"A mi me dices que no todo el tiempo." Gruño Draco.

"Con buena razón." Hermione rodó los ojos.

* * *

Ron estaba sentado en la mesa designada para que él, Hermione y Harry se sentaran con sus respectivas citas. No es que quisiera sentarse cerca del maldito hurón. Pero no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que todos estaban sentados en la mesa de traidores. Con los malditos Slytherins. Malfoy y Zabini. Observó con los puños apretados como el hurón besaba la mano de Hermione antes de dejarla ir con Harry.

"Ron Weasley." Lo llamó Sadie con su melódica voz, aunque tenía un dejo de enojo. "Por favor deja de mirarlos. Estás haciendo una escena." Dijo sonriéndole. Después se incline para besarlo sensualmente con sus famosos y gruesos labios rosas.

Ron observó a su cita. Ella era hermosa, eso nadie podía negarlo. Su lacio y hermoso cabello del color de la noche, sus cautivantes ojos azules.

Cualquiera que pasara junto a ella se detenía a admirarla. Era inevitable. Verla lo calmaba un poco. Le recordaba que era la envidia de todos los hombres ahí. Ella era, posiblemente, la mujer más hermosa y su vestido revelaba su bellísimo cuerpo. Sin mencionar que ella era la única mujer en la faz de la tierra que le había puesto los cuernos a Draco Malfoy, y además, con él.

Mientras tanto Sadie observaba a las tres parejas que bailaban en la pista y se enfoco en la castaña. Luego miró a su ex, quien a pesar de que bailaba divinamente y platicaba con su pareja, no le quitaba la vista de encima a Hermione Granger.

Suspiró mirando su copa de Mimosa. Sonrió cuando una idea se formó en su mente.

* * *

Draco miró a Ginny y abrió la boca para decir algo.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

Draco cerró la boca y tembló. "No soy un maldito Gryffindor y nada valiente."

Ginny escondió su risa con una sonrisa.

"Luna, ¿me harías el honor?" Dijo Draco extendiéndole la mano para que la tomara.

"Claro que sí Draco." Luna tomó la mano. "¿Alguna vez te habías dado cuenta de que tenemos casi el mismo color de cabello?" Le preguntó mientras caminaban hacia la pista.

"Quizás estemos relacionados." Contestó Draco secamente. Era muy probable que tuvieran algún ancestro en común, después de todo Luna era una sangre pura. Merlín sabía lo que los magos habían hecho para conservar su pureza de sangre.

"¿Quieres unirte a nuestras parejas?" Le preguntó Blaise a Ginny.

"Pensé que nunca lo dirías."

* * *

"A pesar de que me moleste Mione, te ves muy feliz con él. Lo más feliz que te he visto en semanas, de hecho." Suspiró Harry.

Hermione le sonrió suavemente. "Lo estoy Harry. Él me hace reír y divertirme, algo de lo que ya me había olvidado. Me siento bella junto a él, cuando no se esta burlando de mi ropa, en especial de mi pijama cuando decide hacer visitas sorpresa." Hermione arrugó la nariz.

"¿Ya vio la de pingüinos?" Harry se rio por lo bajo.

"No, probablemente saldría de la habitación corriendo y gritando." Hermione suspiró. "Espera, eso sería genial." Se animó ante la idea.

Harry se rio.

"Si, pero es raro Harry. Me siento extrañamente cómoda con él. No me había dado cuenta de cuanto lo extrañaba hasta que comenzamos a salir de nuevo. No es tan malo como él quiere que la gente piense."

"Confío en ti, Mione, pero me tomará un rato… lo toleraré por ti. Pero no dudaré en maldecirlo si hace algo malo o inapropiado."

"No te preocupes, me uniré a ti si algo así pasa."

"Pero sabes, recuerdo que Ginny me escribía sobre que tú y Malfoy se volvieron muy unidos durante el séptimo curso."

"¿De verdad?"

"Si, de hecho, recuerdo una historia que nos contó sobre Malfoy y tu atorados en un armario de escobas por horas."

Hermione rio con ganas. "Oh por Merlín, me había olvidado de ese incidente. Pero créeme que Draco y yo no planeamos terminar así, Peeves nos engaño…"

"_¿Qué tipo de libro es ese Granger?" Preguntó Draco, arrugando la nariz con disgusto. _

"_Vacaciones con suerte." Hermione respondió secamente sin siquiera mirarlo._

"_¿Por qué diablos tiene el torso desnudo de un tipo en la portada?" Comentó con asco._

"_Porque él es guapo y cualquier mujer puede apreciar un buen cuerpo, aunque sea de una novela." Comentó Hermione soñadoramente._

"_Estás de broma. No creí que las mujeres fueran tan superficiales, en especial tú, Granger. Creí que ese era yo."_

"_No, a las mujeres les gusta observar a un buen espécimen masculino. La diferencia es que no lo gritamos a los cuatro vientos como ustedes."_

"_Touché."_

_Hermione rodó los ojos._

"_Ustedes dos, hay un niño de segundo que fue hechizado y ahora esta pegado a uno de los pilares." Gritó Peeves mientras flotaba hacia ellos._

"_¿Qué? ¿Quién?" Gritó Hermione._

"_¿Por qué hemos de creerte?" Preguntó Draco escéptico. _

_Hermione se calmó ante eso. Él tenía razón, nunca se sabía cuando Peeves bromeaba o decía la verdad._

"_Lo sabría, porque yo lo puse ahí." Se sintieron tontos cuando el poltergeist rodó los ojos. _

_Hermione abrió la boca. "Tú, tú, estúpido poltergeist." Chilló la chica. "¿Dónde está?"_

"_Quinto piso, tercer corredor, el pilar cerca del closet de escobas."_

_Hermione fulminó a Peeves con la mirada antes de salir corriendo. _

"_Oh por Merlín, su estúpida moral Gryffindor." Murmuró Draco entre dientes mientras salía corriendo tras ella. _

_Ambos se perdieron a Peeves riendo por lo bajo._

_Hermione corrió hacia donde Peeves les había dicho, no vio a ningún estudiante, pero grito "Hola" por si acaso. _

"_Por aquí." Se escuchó la voz de un chico. Venía de detrás del pilar. _

_Hermione apretó los dientes. Peeves había pegado al chico detrás del pilar, donde nadie podía verlo._

_Camino hacia el pilar, a unos pasos del armario de escobas, cuando Draco se estrelló contra ella. No había previsto que Hermione se detendría repentinamente. Ambos cayeron dentro del armario._

"_Umpf." Gruño Hermione. "¡Draco Malfoy!" Gritó, después se escuchó la puerta azotarse._

_Draco alzó el rostro y miró hacia la puerta. Estaba cerrada. "Mierda." Dijo._

"_Ahora ves en lo que tus inclinaciones Gryffindors nos meten." _

"_¿Mías? Hola, pero tú fuiste el que se estrelló contra mi."_

"_Bueno, tú eres demasiado confiada. No puedo creer que le creyeras a Peeves."_

"_Y tu no confías lo suficiente. ¿Y qué si hubiera habido un estudiante?"_

"_Entonces pobre de él. Pero no había ninguno."_

"_Ya lo sé. Ahora, ¿puedes quitárteme de encima te enorme y rubio hurón?"_

"_¿Disculpa?"_

"_No tienes problemas de oído Malfoy."_

"_Pero aún duele cuando me pones apodos." Malfoy se quitó una lágrima falsa._

"_Oh por Morgana, no estás engañando a nadie Malfoy."_

_Cuando Draco se quitó de encima de Hermione, se acercaron a la puerta, varitas en mano._

_Hermione trato un "Alohomora", pero nada ocurrió._

_Draco probó con un hechizo para volar la puerta, pero solo salieron unas chispitas y después nada._

"_Oh maldita sea, Peeves nos encerró en el único armario a prueba de magia en todo el castillo." Chilló Hermione._

"_¿Qué?" Draco la miro interrogante._

"_¿No has leído "Hogwarts: Una historia"?_

"_Sólo la sección sobre Slytherin."_

_Hermione entornó los ojos._

"_Bueno, según el libro, hay un único armario a prueba de magia porque un estudiante quería encerrarse en este con una chica, entonces lo hizo a prueba de magia y los encerró a ambos dentro."_

"_Eso es bastante ingenioso. Déjame adivinar, era un Slytherin."_

"_Desgraciadamente." Murmuró Hermione._

_Draco sonrió de lado._

_Hermione lo golpeó en el hombro. "Porque sonríes, ahora estamos aquí atorados y no podemos usar magia para salir."_

_La sonrisa de Draco desapareció. "Ah, sí. Pero no tenías que pegarme."_

"_Sí, tenia que. Ahora me siento mucho mejor."_

_Draco caminó hacia la puerta y empezó a golpearla con sus puños. "¡Ayúdenme a escapar de ella! ¡Estoy encerrado con una marimacha!"_

"_¿Cómo me llamaste?" Chilló Hermione._

"_¡Alguien apúrese! ¡Está sacando sus cuernos!"_

"_¡Draco Abraxas Malfoy!"_

_Y así se la pasaron por dos largas horas, burlándose el uno del otro. A penas se dieron cuenta cuando la Profesora Sprout fue a checar que era lo que estaba pasando, porque había escuchado los gritos._

_Ninguno lo admitió, pero se habían divertido._

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Algo de relleno, en el siguiente capítulo viene lo bueno.**

**Una mimosa, es una bebida a base de champaña y jugo de naranja. **

**¡Gracias nuevamente por leer!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo.**

**XoXo**

**Lola**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Lamento la tardanza... pero espero que disfruten el capítulo. Este se lo debemos a _silviaisabella_ ¡Ya pasamos los 200 reviews! ¡Que emoción! ¡MIL GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN!**

**Gracias a ****************______****__****__________****______****__****__________************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****______****__________****________****______****__________********______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****________****____****________****__________************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****______****__________****________****************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****______****__________****________****______****__________************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****______****__________****________****______****__________************______****__****__________****______****__****_________MRS Taisho-Potter, yoo, Princess Mabel Malfoy, _****************______****__****__________****______****__****__________************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****______****__________****________****______****__________********______****__****__________****______****__****__________****_____sailor mercuri o neptune, , __Pam Malfoy Black, __Serena Princesita Hale, mimi-serenety, aihicn, Deliria Mens, __alexia evans12, SeleneCassiopeiaMalfoy, Aid4, SunakoNakaharaChan, _************______****__****__________****______****__****__________************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****______****__________****________****______****__________********______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****________****____****________****__________************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****______****__________****_______china lop32, dickory5, HojaDePapel, patybenededmalfoy, dunaadharel, Caroone, Dominique Malfoy, blanca, Citlalliiify y Gabriela _****por sus reviews :) son la energía para traducir. **

**También agradezco a todos los que nos ponen en favoritos, ojalá se animen a dejar un review :****)**

**Ahora las dejo con el cap, disfruten :)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK y la historia a bookworm1993 nosotras solo traducimos para que los que hablamos español disfrutemos de la historia.**

* * *

"Bailamos." Dijo Sadie mirando a Ron expectantemente.

Ron no había quitado los ojos de Harry y Hermione bailando. Murmuro un "no", prefiriendo ver.

"Ron, vamos. Por favor. ¿Por mi?" dijo Sadie acercándose a él; rozando su pecho justo por encima de su brazo.

Harry sólo la miro para después soltar una carcajada. "No estás hablando en serio."

"Completamente."

"Arpía. Mmm… de hecho es una buena descripción."

"¡Harry!" Chilló Hermione.

Harry le sonrió de manera infantil. "Estoy bromeando."

Hermione no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

"¿Lo siento pero puedo interrumpir?"

Ambos, Hermione y Harry levantaron la mirada.

"Hola Ken," sonrió Hermione.

"Hamilton." Asintió Harry en señal de saludo.

"¿Podría concederme la siguiente pieza, mi bella colega?" Bromeó.

Harry miró a Ken y luego a Hermione. Después murmuro algo por lo bajo.

Hermione soltó una carcajada. "Claro."

Harry la entregó a Ken, diciendo que le debía un baile a su esposa y algo más a cerca de salir de la línea de fuego.

Justo cuando Hermione toco su brazo, una nueva canción comenzó a sonar.

Era una canción animada.

_1, 2, 3_

_Not only you and me_

_Got one eighty degrees_

_And I'm caught in between_

_Countin'_

"Por Merlín." Murmuró Hermione, ocultando su rostro al reconocer la canción.

"Bueno, ahora sé que ciertamente un sangre pura no escogió el soundtrack." Comentó Ken con pesar.

Hermione rio. "Yo también estoy segura de eso."

* * *

"¿Quién demonios es ese?" Dijeron dos chicos al mismo tiempo. Pero ninguno escucho al otro ya que ambos estaban en diferentes puntas de la pista de baile.

* * *

"Te ves radiante Hermione. Esta noche Malfoy es la envidia de todos los hombres aquí."

Hermione se sonrojó. "Estas exagerando."

"Para nada." Él se acercó un paso mientras ella retrocedía otro.

"No quiero ser entrometida, pero pensé que habías dicho que odiabas bailar."

"Oh, lo hago. Pero… sólo quería bailar con la mujer más bella de esta noche."

Hermione enarcó una ceja. "Aja…"

"Esta bien, podría tener un motivo oculto."

"¿Y?"

"Bueno ¿recuerdas a Rosie de Comunicaciones?"

"Por Merlín, si. Ella está obsesionada contigo. A tal grado que asusta."

"Si bueno, en la mañana, después de que te vi, me tendió una emboscada."

"¿Qué tipo de emboscada?"

"Sólo digamos que es del tipo en que necesitare toda una botella de Listerine para deshacerme de la evidencia. La vi venir hacia mí. Busqué un lugar donde esconderme, pero ya era muy tarde. Así que está era mi mejor ruta de escape."

Hermione aún estaba sonriendo cuando Ken la inclino ligeramente.

"Ahem."

Hermione y Ken dejaron de bailar para ver quién era.

Draco se encontraba ahí de pie, con las cejas enarcadas y sin verse precisamente muy feliz.

"Oh, hola Draco." Dijo Hermione.

"Encantado de conocerte formalmente. Mi nombre es Ken Hamilton." Ken extendió su mano a Draco.

Draco la ignoró y fulminó con la mirada la mano que Ken aún tenía en la cintura de Hermione.

Ken enrojeció y dejó caer la mano. "Perdón por eso."

"Esta…"

Hermione lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

"…bien." Entonces Draco estrecho la mano de Ken.

"Um, bien. Nos vemos y gracias" Ken le sonrió a Hermione.

Tan pronto como Ken se fue, Draco agarró a Hermione y la acerco a él.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Siseó Hermione.

"Ustedes dos se veían demasiado amistosos."

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?"

Draco se inclinó hacia ella, sus labios alejados apenas por unos centímetros. "Incluso si estamos pretendiendo. El único chico en quien quiero que pienses soy yo. El chico a quién puedes sonreírle así es a mí. Y yo soy el único chico con quién se te está permitido… coquetear en absoluto." Las palabras acariciaron sus labios.

Hermione parpadeo casi atraída por su seductora voz. "Por Morgana, ¡estás celoso!"

"No lo estoy." Refunfuño Draco

"Estas tan celoso." Comentó Hermione sonriendo burlonamente.

"No lo estoy. ¿Por qué debería estar celoso de un don nadie como él?"

"No, estas celoso porque Ken es muy guapo y tiene unos modales impecables."

Draco frunció el ceño. "Oh cállate y baila Granger."

Hermione cerró la boca pero aún sonreía. Secretamente emocionada de que Ken pudiera provocar ese tipo de reacciones en Draco.

Su tipo de posesividad era muy diferente a la de Ron. Ron tenía temperamento. Draco era calmado, colectivo y tan sexy cuando hablaba así. No lo podía creer pero escuchándolo decir esas cosas, se sentía como la mujer más hermosa en la habitación en vez de la mujerzuela que Ron la hacía sentir.

Sin embargo se sonrojó cuando pudo sentir todas las miradas que las personas les daban.

"Draco, todo el mundo está mirando."

"Pon tos brazos alrededor de mi cuello." Susurró Draco suavemente en su oído.

Hermione hizo lo que le dijo a regañadientes, no muy segura de a dónde se dirigía.

"Les vamos a dar realmente algo de que hablar." Dijo suavemente antes de poner sus labios directamente sobre su cuello, al tiempo que ponía sus manos en cada lado de sus caderas.

"¡Draco!" Exclamó Hermione en voz baja.

"Déjate llevar, Hermione, somos sólo nosotros dos, ahora cierra los ojos. Nadie más está aquí. Piensa en esa vez en la Sala de los Menesteres. Sólo nosotros dos. Tú en tu vestido morado y yo en mi túnica de Slytherin, usando esos malditos zapatos muggles que me diste por Navidad como un regalo en broma. "

Hermione rio suavemente. "Converse Draco, eran unos converse"

Draco apoyo su frente contra la de ella. Una mano envolviendo su cintura mientras les daba vueltas, ambos alrededor de la pista de baile, retrocediendo en el tiempo. A un tiempo cuando el mundo les permito ser y sólo eran ellos dos.

_"¿Granger?"_

_Hermione levanto la vista de la banca dónde estaba sentada y sonrió cuando vio a Draco._

_"Hola Malfoy"_

_"¿Por qué estas tan arreglada? De hecho no te ves nada mal."_

_"Viniendo de ti, tomaré eso como un cumplido."_

_"Entonces, ¿qué con el vestido y los tacones?"_

_Hermione sonrió tristemente. "Oh, ¿esto?" Tiró de su vestido._

_"Ron dijo que trataría de venir hoy. Pero… obviamente me arregle en vano."_

_La cara de Draco se frunció. "Entonces la Comadreja te dejo plantada." Dijo en un tono disgustado._

_"Él sólo esta ocupado. Ron realmente quiere ser el mejor y le gusta mucho el quidditch."_

_"Lo suficiente como para herirte por eso," Dijo Draco sin pensar e inmediatamente arrepintiéndose, en el momento en que vio su rostro entristecerse._

_"Si, quizás." Dijo ella suavemente, apenas más que un susurro._

_Draco hizo una mueca tan pronto como vio la usualmente brillante y acogedora chica que él había llegado a atesorar, marchitándose justo frente a él. "Mira mis pies."_

_"¿Qué?" Hermione levanto la mirada hacia él preguntándose si tenía daño cerebral. "¿Por qué querría ver tus feos y apestosos… ¡oh por Merlín, los estas usando!" Chilló Hermione con sorpresa y deleite._

_"Bueno, no están tan mas. Además, no veo porque los muggles están locos por ellos. Se ven tan baratos. Ni siquiera tienen genuina piel italiana."_

_"Mocoso malcriado," dijo ella._

_"Mascota del profesor," regreso él._

_"Rubio albino,"_

_"Líder del desfile de los Nerd."_

_"Capitán de las babosas."_

_"Creo que en todo caso, ese sería Weasley."_

_Hermione se echo a reír como él había querido._

_"Entonces, ¿ahora que es lo que vas a hacer?" Pregunto Draco mientras se unía a ella en la banca._

_"Supongo que podría adelantar algo de tarea," Hermione se recargó en su hombro._

_"Querido Merlín, estas casi a medio camino de transformarte en la Profesora McGonagall." Él espero el puñetazo pero éste nunca llegó. "Muy bien, estas asustándome. Eso fue como una invitación a pegarme y no lo hiciste."_

_Hermione suspiro "Supongo que hoy no estoy de humor," dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se relajaba sobre él._

_Voluntariamente Draco detuvo mucho de su movimiento para no molestarla._

_Permanecieron así por 15 minutos hasta que un grupo de segundo año apareció._

_"Bueno, esto fue pacífico por un corto tiempo." Dijo Hermione._

_"Odio a los de segundo año." Fulminó con la mirada a algunos de los que pasaron mirándolos y después cuchicheando entre ellos._

_"Oh, cállate Malfoy. Supongo que ahora iré a la biblioteca. Nos vemos"_

_"¿Te quedarás con ese vestido?" _

_Hermione se miro. "Bueno, realmente no me siento con ganas de cambiarme. ¿Por qué?"_

_Draco la observaba, mientras ella lo veía interrogante._

_"Pongamos ese vestido en uso."_

_"¿Qué?"_

_Draco caminaba ápidamente sosteniendo la mano de Hermione._

_"Eres lenta."_

_"Bueno, tú eres un maldito pie más alto que yo," dijo Hermione casi trotando sólo para estar junto a él. Aunque él no la habría dejado atrás._

_Se detuvieron justo frente a la Sala de los Menesteres._

_"¿Paris, Venecia o Nueva York?" Pregunto mirándola._

_"Uh, ¿Venecia?" Dijo Hermione, no muy segura de porque._

_Entonces, Draco abrió la puerta._

_Cuando entraron Hermione jadeo impresionada._

_Se volvió para poder ver todo. Estaban de pie en un puente, el agua corría directamente bajo ellos. Había un pequeño y pintoresco restaurante al otro lado del puente._

_"Bienvenida a Venecia Granger." Dijo Draco conduciéndola al restaurante por la parte de atrás._

_"Es precioso." Suspiro._

_La cubierta trasera del restaurante estaba justo en el borde del agua. Mesas y sillas rodeaban la pista de baile con mágicas luces entrelazadas con pequeñas flores rosas iluminado justo encima. Justo en el agua había dos góndolas._

_"Cómo, es decir… es sorprendente."_

_"Lo es, la única cosa que no tiene es gente. Pero honestamente, me gusta el aislamiento un poquito."_

_"¿Habías hecho esto antes?" Pregunto Hermione girando alrededor para observarlo._

_"Sip" Pero nunca con alguien más. Dijo la última parte para sí mismo "Mi lady, ¿quisiera hacerme el honor de concederme ésta pieza?"_

_"Bueno, mi tarjeta esta noche está llena, pero, por usted podría hacer una excepción, amable Señor." Hermione le siguió el juego._

_Tan pronto como sus manos se tocaron, una canción empezó a sonar._

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._

_Ella dio un paso atrás mientras él la hacía girar dos veces seguidas. Fueron alrededor de la pista de baile. Sonriendo como un par de tontos._

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

_La hizo girar con un brazo ahora la espalda de ella estaba curvada contra su pecho, él la envolvía por completo. Sin salida Hermione podía sentir el latido del corazón de Draco. Ella se echo atrás en sus brazos mientras sólo se balanceaban con la música "Weasley es un tonto," susurró Draco._

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house_

_Swing me upon its hanging tire_

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

_La hizo girar de nuevo. Ambos respiraban pesadamente en éste punto. Hermione levanto la mirada directamente hacia las orbes plateadas de Draco._

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

_"Bésame," dijo Hermione sin aliento, haciendo eco a la canción._

_Antes de poder detenerse a sí mismo, hizo lo que ella le había pedido._

"Hubiera dejado a Ron esa noche Draco. Si tú no me hubieras dicho que eso nunca debió pasar." Hermione levanto la vista tristemente hacia él.

Draco mordió su labio luego dio un suspiro sin aliento. Apoyo su frente en la de ella. "No, no hubieras podido. Yo no te hubiera dejado. Te hubieras arrepentido de eso y toda la gente hubiera estado tan decepcionada de ti Hermione."

"No asumas cosas por mi," Dijo Hermione penetrantemente "Tú hipócrita, imbécil…" Hermione fue interrumpida por un par de labios que capturaron los suyos.

Ron dejo de bailar por completo mientras miraba furioso a la pareja en medio de la pista de baile.

Soltó la mano de Sadie.

Sadie agarro la mimosa más cercana de un camarero que pasaba por ahí. Se apresuró tras de él.

"Whoa," dijo Blaise mientras veía a sus dos mejores amigos besándose en la pista de baile a un par de metros de él y Luna.

Hermione comenzó a correr sus dedos a través de los suaves y rubios cabellos de Draco.

"Oh, no señor," dijo Ginny cuando vio a su hermano y su cita dirigirse hacia Hermione y Draco. Dejo de bailar con Harry y fue tras ellos.

Harry vio a su alrededor confundido, después se dio cuenta de a dónde se dirigía la mirada de su esposa. "Oh Merlín, Ron no." Gruño, para seguirla.

Hermione se separó y levanto la mirada hacia sus ojos. Éstos tenían una extraña mirada en ellos.

Draco respiraba pesado, tratando de detenerse de besarla de nuevo pero esta vez devorándola como nunca había sido devorada antes.

Hermione jadeo en shock cuando sintió algo pegajoso y frío, muy frío, resbalar por su espalda.

Draco levanto la vista bruscamente y vio a Sadie Rayne con una mirada de falsa inocencia y asombro en la cara sosteniendo una copa de champagne que ahora estaba vacía de su contenido.

"Tú, maldita zo…" Empezó Ginny pero Harry había cubierto su boca con sus manos antes de que pudiera acabar la oración.

"Ay por Merlín." lloriqueaba Hermione "Ay por Merlín."

Draco apretó su mano. "Regresaré," dijo con voz dura.

Hermione levanto la mirada hacia él con confusión.

Draco camino directamente hacia Sadie. Tomo la copa de champagne y la destrozó con su mano desnuda. La fulminó con la mirada. "Te arrepentirás Rayne, accidente o no."

Hermione vio sus manos en shock. "¡Ay por Merlín, Draco Malfoy, si serás idiota!" Grito cuando se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba sangrando.

* * *

Hermione estaba lavando la mano de Draco en el lavabo "No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso. ¿Qué estabas pensando tarado? ¿Con las manos desnudas? Cristal. Tú estúpido idiota…" suspiró Hermione, "maravillosa excusa de hombre." Hermione se inclino hacia él. "No puedo creer que hicieras eso."

"Bueno, yo puedo."

Blaise hizo sonidos de arcadas desde atrás.

"Cierra la boca Zabini." Dijo Draco.

"Esto ardera un poco así que prepárate." Dijo Hermione para después recitar un hechizo que limpiaría la herida.

Draco se estremeció ante la aguda punzada, pero rápidamente se desvaneció en cuanto ella recito un hechizo sanador en su mano.

Draco se sentó en una de las sillas de la estancia del baño de damas con Luna y Blaise mientras esperaban a que el hechizo hiciera efecto.

* * *

Ginny y Harry hubieran estado ahí, pero ambos estaban dándole a Ron el sermón de su vida al mismo tiempo que intentaban calmar a los reporteros.

En ese momento Harry estaba amenazando con echarlos a todos y demandarlos si escribían lo que acababa de pasar ya que esa era una celebración en su honor.

"No te creo, no puedes demandarnos."

"¿Quieres probarme?" Dijo Harry amenazadoramente.

El joven reportero trago en seco. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro, se hubiera atrevido, pero él era Harry Potter, el publico jamás se pondría de su lado contra "El Salvador".

"Está bien, no vamos a informar lo acontecido, si tú haces un reportaje especial para nosotros. Un reportaje exclusivo." Dijo un reportero a Harry.

Harry suspiro.

"Bien."

* * *

Hermione se sentía asqueada en su goteante vestido de mimosa. Su espalda estaba toda pegajosa y viscosa, un poco de mimosa estaba incluso en su cabello. Antes se había visto como Cenicienta, ahora se veía como una de las hermanastras.

"Bueno, ¿ahora qué hacemos contigo Hermione? Un hechizo limpiaría tu vestido pero al mismo tiempo lo arruinaría." Pregunto Blaise.

"Sadie Rayne clama que fue un accidente, pero yo no le creo." Dijo Luna.

"Si bueno, yo tampoco pero la prensa sí. Una cara bonita les dijo que había sido un accidente, que chocó con una pareja bailando cerca y por casualidad aterrizo en Hermione, directamente en su vestido. Por no mencionar el hecho de que parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar. No me importa si la pareja admite que ciertamente la empujaron por accidente. Pero en serio, lo hizo a propósito." Dijo Blaise apretando los dientes.

"Bueno, ¿ahora qué haremos por ti Hermione? " Comentó Luna tristemente. "Tu cabello también se estropeo."

"No te ves horrible Hermione pero… no te ves como te veías antes. El jugo de naranja es como que… si, eso." dijo Blaise.

Hermione y Draco se miraron el uno al otro. Entonces dijeron "Gustav" al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Este es uno de los capítulos más románticos... y en los que conocemos un poco del pasado entre Hermione y Draco. **

**¿Les gustó?**

**La primera canción, la que baila con Ken, es la de 1 2 3 de Britney Spears. La segunda es la de "Kiss me" de The Cardigans, creo que todas hemos escuchado alguna vez está canción así que _silvia-isabella_ me sugirió dejar la letra en inglés, para que no perdiera su esencia. ¡Pueden escucharla mientras leen ese pedazo de la historia!**

**Sin más me despido, espero poder dejarles otro capítulo antes de salir de vacaciones... de cualquier forma, ¡felices Pascuas!**

**Besos,**

**Lola**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida... y por eso me había mantenido alejada de fanfiction. Cosas buenas, por supuesto. **

**Puedo decirles orgullosamente, ¡que ya soy oficialmente Licenciada en Gastronomía! :D Había estado loca con la escuale y con lo de la graduación... por eso desaparecí, espero me disculpen por la enooooorme tardanza... yo se que ustedes esperan con ansias la actualización, creanme, las entiendo... porque yo también soy lectora... pero hay veces que de verdad no nos hes posible actualizar tan rápido como quisieramos, les prometo que hago mi mayor esfuerzo. **

**Les doy la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores :) **

** ¡Ya estamos cerca de los 300 reviews! ¡Que emoción! ¡MIL GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN!**

**Gracias a ********************______****__****__________****______****__****__________************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****______****__________****________****______****__________********______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****________****____****________****__________************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****______****__________****________****************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****______****__________****________****______****__________************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****______****__________****________****______****__________************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****************______****__****__________****______****__****__________************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****______****__________****________****______****__________********______****__****__________****______****__****_____Serena Princesita Hale, Mama Shmi, sofia de Lautner, dickory 5, Caroone, Kiuuby-No-Akitami, patybenededmalfoy, GabySJ, Sakura Kuran-Haruno, _****************______****__****__________****______****__****__________************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****______****__________****________****______****__________********______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****________****____****________****__________************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****______****__________****________****************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****______****__________****________****______****__________************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****______****__________****________****______****__________************______****__****__________****______****__****_________MRS Taisho-Potter, _********************______****__****__________****______****__****__________************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****______****__________****________****______****__________********______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****________****____****________****__________************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****______****__________****________****************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****______****__________****________****______****__________************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****______****__________****________****______****__________************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****************______****__****__________****______****__****__________************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****______****__________****________****______****__________********______****__****__________****______************_____Dominique Malfoy, Cathy Jane Malfoy, Morgana Malfoy Moseley, jesica-haruzuchia, _********************______****__****__________****______****__****__________************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****______****__________****________****______****__________********______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****________****____****________****__________************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****______****__________****________****************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****______****__________****________****______****__________************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****______****__________****________****______****__________************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****************______****__****__________****______****__****__________************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****______****__________****________****______****__________********______****__****__________****______****__****_____sailor mercuri o neptune, Krystal-Pattinson, Gwenog Black Jones, Aid4, Deliria Mens, Piem, , Casasandra de los antes malfoy, blanca, MaGy-Souh, alexia evans12, harryandale, hyugaharuka, Jises Malfoy-Zabini-Nott, hekate ama, kagomexsiempre, luli, valeria, Candice Saint-Just, Renesmee Malfoy, Chibi Nekoo Kuroii, Loky, MQserah, yuuske22, LucyFelton14, blackrose2797, Guest e ino malfoy_****************______****__****__________****______****__****__________************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______************______****__****__________****______****__****__________****______****______****__________****________****______****__________********______****__****__________****______************____****por sus reviews :) son la energía para traducir.**

**También agradezco a todos los que nos ponen en favoritos, ojalá se animen a dejar un review :****)**

**Ahora las dejo con el cap, disfruten :)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK y la historia a bookworm1993 nosotras solo traducimos para que los que hablamos español disfrutemos de la historia.**

* * *

Hermione respiro profundamente antes de apretar el botón que Gustav le había dado con anterioridad. Al principio, no sucedió nada.

Draco abrió la boca para quejarse cuando se escuchó un 'pop' y dos personas se aparecieron en la sala.

"¿Llamaste?" Bromeó Gustav. "Oh por Merlín." Dijo cuando vio la espalda de Hermione por el espejo. "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Sadie Rayne es lo que sucedió." Comentó Blaise.

"Ouch." Chilló Draco cuando Gemina lo golpeó en la cabeza.

"Todo esto es tu culpa." Lo regañó.

"¿Por qué es mi culpa?"

"Te dije que no salieras con ella. Me dio mala espina desde el principio."

Draco solo le puso mala cara.

"Haz eso de nuevo y te teñiré el cabello de verde Rubito."

"¿A quién llamas Rubito? Rubita." Le dijo Draco mientras señalaba el cabello rubio pálido de Gemina.

"Te conozco desde que tenías seis. Me se las mejores historias para extorsionarte." Comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

Gustav rodó los ojos, al tiempo que compartía una mirada con Hermione.

Gemina le guiño el ojo a la joven y para Hermione eso fue un 'te las cuento después'.

La joven bruja no pudo evitar reír.

Draco y Gustav la observaron curiosos.

"Vamos cariño. Tenemos que aparecernos de vuelta en el salón. Tengo en mente la mejor revancha del mundo. Gem, ¿puedes ir a casa y traer EL vestido? Si sabes a cuál me refiero, ¿no?"

"Oh sí."

"Ustedes quédense aquí. Nosotros nos encargaremos de Hermione." Dijo Gustav mientras le ofrecía su brazo a la joven. "¿Lista?"

"Si." Contestó Hermione, tomando el brazo del estilista.

"Haré que Sadie Rayne coma polvo." Comentó Gustav sonriendo malévolamente.

Después ambos desaparecieron con un 'pop'. Gemina palmeó a Draco en la mejilla diciéndole que se relajara y que Hermione estaría de vuelta muy pronto.

"Eso fue… entretenido." Comentó Luna mientras salía del baño de mujeres.

Draco y Blaise se miraron.

"No me mires así." Dijo Blaise.

"Es tu cita."

"Sí, pero también es Luna Lovegood."

"Tu madre probablemente está retorciéndose en su tumba junto con todos tus ancestros." Comentó Draco.

"¿Qué tal eh?" Dijo Blaise sonriente. "Pero no soy el único con ancestros retorciéndose y quejándose por la chica con la que salgo."

"Es sólo que amo desafiar las tradiciones, ¿tú no?" Draco pasó su brazo sobre el hombro de Blaise.

"Brindemos por eso." Dijo Blaise riendo al mismo tiempo que su amigo.

* * *

Hermione se puso una túnica mientras Gustav rehacía su peinado, murmurando por lo bajo. Hablaba en un idioma extranjero. Aunque no entendía, el sonido de su voz era agradable y arrullador. Todo lo que murmuraba estaba dirigido a Sadie Rayne.

Lindsay le pintaba las uñas en un rojo brillante. El tono se llamaba "Escarlata Flamante". El nombre por si sólo daba mucho de que hablar.

Gustav comenzó a secarle el pelo mientras Lindsay pasaba a sus pies.

Gemina llego justo cuando Gustav comenzaba a hacerle unos caireles enormes y perfectos, como los de las películas. Gemina tenía en la mano un gancho con lo que parecía un vestido, pero Hermione no lo podía ver bien por la funda que lo cubría.

* * *

Draco regresó a su asiento. La gente se acercaba a él. Algunos solo querían conversar mientras que otros querían hablar de negocios. Algunos preguntaban por Hermione y dónde se hallaba; un idiota le preguntó como había enganchado a Hermione Granger y si ya se la había tirado. Draco lo había maldecido. El tipo aún traía una cola de cerdo en el trasero.

* * *

"¿Por qué hiciste eso Sadie?" Preguntó Ron nuevamente.

"Yo no hice nada." Dijo Sadie tranquilamente.

Ron suspiró. "Sadie."

"No Ron. Por favor, no. Todo el mundo me esta echando la culpa y ni siquiera lo hice yo. Ni siquiera tú me crees. Y tú significas más para mí que todos ellos." Sadie lo miraba con lágrimas brillándole en los ojos.

"Oh Sadie. Discúlpame, es sólo que…"

Sadie se recargo en él, poniendo la cabeza en su hombro y presionando su pecho contra el de él, mientras sollozaba silenciosamente.

Ron tragó grueso. "Te creo, está bien."

* * *

Draco rechazó todas las ofertas que recibió. Desde que había vuelto al salón, al no ver a Hermione, casi todas las mujeres decidieron probar suerte con el heredero Malfoy, pero ninguna salió victoriosa. Algunas incluso se iban con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Quieres bailar?" Una linda castaña se había acercado a la mesa para preguntarle a Draco.

Draco volteó a verla con cara de aburrimiento.

Se hallaba parada confiadamente en un vestido negro ajustado que mostraba más de lo que ocultaba, con un peinado y maquillaje sofisticado, la hacían ver como el sueño de cualquier hombre.

"No, pareces una prostituta de clase alta." Dijo Draco.

Blaise casi se atraganta con su bebida y Harry lo observó en shock. Luna miró a la chica. Ladeó la cabeza, como si estuviera estudiándola. Después asintió en dirección a Draco, como si le estuviera dando la razón. Esta vez Blaise si se ahogó con su bebida.

La chica estaba ahí de pie, sus labios temblaban.

Draco la miró nuevamente. "Ya puedes retirarte."

El rostro de la chica enrojeció de vergüenza y saló corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Si sabes que acabas de llamar prostituta a la hija del Ministro?" Preguntó Ginny.

"Una de clase alta." Añadió Luna, quien trataba de ayudar a Blaise para que pudiera volver a resórar.

"No me importa." Dijo tomando un trago de su bebida. Draco suspiró. "¿Por qué estás mujeres no pueden simplemente dejarme en paz? Si tengo pareja, aunque técnicamente ella no se encuentra aquí en este momento." Frunció el ceño.

Ginny y Harry no pudieron evitar intercambiar una mirada. Eso nunca había salido de la boca de Ron, ni nada remotamente parecido. Ginny empalideció cuando recordó un momento en especial.

_Hermione y Ron salieron en una cita doble con Ginny y Harry. Escogieron un restaurante elegante para la ocasión._

_Harry les estaba contando sobre un criminal que él y Neville habían estado intentando atrapar y de como lo habían perdido cuando Neville vio una planta en una florería que le llamo la atención y quería comprar. Harry no sabia que era lo que ocurría hasta que Neville abrió la puerta dela tienda. El criminal se había estado escondiendo dentro de la florería y asusto a Neville de tal manera que le aventó la planta que tanto había querido comprar. La planta tenía un efecto secundario, al olerla te dejaba inconsciente por 10 minutos. Así que al final, de alguna manera, Neville había atrapado al criminal sin la ayuda de Harry y utilizando una planta._

_La historia los hizo sonreír. Pero fueron interrumpidos por una mujer. Y no cualquier mujer, si no por una fan de los Chuddley Cannons._

"_Um… ¿eres Ron Weasley?" preguntó. _

_Todos levantaron la vista. _

_Ginny alzó la ceja al observar su muy apretado y escotado vestido. _

"_Si, ese soy yo." Contestó el aludido con una enorme sonrisa. _

_La chica dio un chillido. Un chillido. "Oh por Merlín, ¡esto es increíble! ¿Podemos tomarnos una foto contigo? Mis amigas y yo somos tus más grandes admiradoras." Apuntó a una mesa detrás de ellos. _

_Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos al ver al grupo de tres chicas sentadas en la mesa. Cada una estaba en un vestido más corto que la anterior. Todas estaban listas para ir a bailar. _

"_Excepto Cassie. Ella cree que Roger Davies es más guapo pero hemos estado tratando de convencerla de que no lo es. Pero una vez que te conozca en persona se dará cuenta de la absoluta verdad. Así que por favor, ¿tomate una foto con nosotras? ¿Sí?" Luego la chica hizo un mohín con los labios que hizo que tanto Hermione como Ginny quisieran estrellarle la cara contra la mesa. _

"_Claro que sí. Las veré en un segundo." Le sonrió e incluso le guiño el ojo lo que hizo que la chica riera tontamente._

"_No otra vez Ron." Gruño Hermione. "¿No podrías dejarlo pasar por una vez? Por favor."_

_Ron se giró hacia ella y sus ojos brillaron. "Claro que no puedo, son mis admiradoras. No puedo hacerles eso."_

"_Ron, esta es la onceava vez que esto ha pasado. ¿Por qué no podemos tener una cita en la que una niña tonta no se nos acerque?"_

"_No es una niña tonta."_

"_Ron, ella hace que Lavender parezca la Profesora McGonagall."_

"_Está bien estar celosa Hermione. Pero no insultes así a las personas." Prácticamente la había regañado y meneado la cabeza como si estuviera desilusionado. _

_Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo: "Son mis admiradoras; tengo un compromiso con ellas." Dijo tomando un trago y luego dirigiéndose al grupo de chicas sin mirar atrás. _

_Harry y Ginny permanecieron en silencio durante toda la discusión pero no pudieron evitar enojarse con Ron._

_Hermione se cubrió el rostro con las manos y soltó un grito silencioso._

"_Mione…"_

_Un estallido de carcajadas detrás de ellos._

_Todos voltearon._

_Ron se encontraba en medio del grupo de chicas y parecía estar disfrutándolo, debió de haber estado contando un chiste porque las chicas rieron de nuevo. Una incluso puso su mano en uno de sus brazos, admirándolo, y en lugar de quitársela de encima, se acerco y le susurró algo al oído. _

_Hermione no podía respirar cuando volvió la vista hacia Ginny y Harry. "Tengo que irme. Tengo mucho trabajo para mañana. Discúlpenme."_

"_Está bien Mione. Déjame llevarte a casa." Se ofreció Harry. _

"_No, no. Tu lleva a Ginny a casa, ella es tu esposa."_

"_No, él te llevará a casa. Yo necesito tener una conversación con cierto hermano mío." Le dijo Ginny a Hermione._

Los ojos de Ginny se suavizaron cuando observaron al agitado rubio.

"Quizás si eres bueno para ella. Creo que al menos tengo que darte una oportunidad." Dijo Ginny suspirando suavemente.

Draco alzó la vista confundido. "¿Dijiste algo?"

"No, nada." Contestó Ginny.

La miró extraño pero no preguntó nada mas.

Sonó una campana, era la señal para que todos regresaran a sus asientos ya que el banquete formalmente iba a dar inicio.

Draco observo a su alrededor para ver si veía a Hermione. Pero nada.

Estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie pero Blaise lo detuvo y con una mirada le pidió que fuera paciente.

Tomo varios minutos que todos estuvieran sentados. Tan pronto la pista estuvo despejada, se encendió una luz en el escenario. El Ministro de Magia apareció en escena.

"Hola, hola. Espero que todos estén disfrutando la velada a pesar de algunos incidentes." Lo dijo para después soltar una risita, como si hubiera contado un chiste.

Algunos se rieron. Pero en su mesa nadie lo hizo. Ni siquiera Luna.

"Bueno, solo quería agradecerles por haber venido. Y a ustedes colados… compren su propia comida."

Sonaron las risas forzadas.

"Umm, bueno sí, uh, hoy celebramos el aniversario de haber ganado la Segunda Guerra contra… quién ustedes saben."

"Por Merlín, no puede ni decir su nombre." Blaise chasqueó la lengua.

Harry estaba de acuerdo con él.

"Pero ya es suficiente de mí. Si, tenemos al verdadero héroe aquí con nosotros esta noche. Por favor denle la bienvenida a Harry Potter."

Una luz ilumino la mesa.

Todo el salón aplaudió con fuerza y emoción, ahogando la voz del Ministro.

"Ve Harry." Lo apuró Ginny.

"¿Yo? No se que decir." Protestó Harry.

"¿No sabes?" preguntó Blaise. "Ésta es una gala en tu honor, ¿sabes?"

"Claro que no. ¡Es por la guerra, no por mí!"

"Desgraciadamente para ti Potter, tú eres el salvador." Le dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras.

"Harry, tu eres el que finalmente termino con la guerra." Dijo Luna con la voz calmada. "Lo harás bien. Sabemos que sí." Lo apuró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Harry sintió que le tomó horas caminar hasta el estrado cuando solo habían sido unos minutos. Los presentes no dejaron de aplaudir.

Cuando llego con el Ministro, éste le dio un abrazo y le cedió la palabra.

Harry aplicó un hechizo amplificador. "Gracias, pero por favor…"

Los aplausos pararon cuando Harry comenzó a hablar.

"Quiero agradecerles por estar aquí esta noche. Espero que se la estén pasando muy bien."

Hubo murmullos de aprobación.

"Pero la guera es por lo que estamos aquí hoy."

El silencio inundo el salón.

"Sé que todos me ven como un héroe, pero soy solamente yo. No pude haber hecho nada de esto sin ayuda de ustedes. Yo soy solo un hombre. La gente a la que tenemos que agradecerle es a aquellos que posiblemente están sentados junto a ustedes. Y por supuesto, los que arriesgaron todo por nosotros. Sabemos que están en un mejor lugar y les agradecemos su sacrificio. Así que por favor, tomémonos unos minutos de silencio por todos ellos."

Hubo un completo y profundo silencio. No se escuchaba ni la más mínima respiración.

"Ahora quiero agradecer a los que se encuentran con nosotros en este momento. La gente que está en este salón. Me gustaría agradecer a los profesores, a los aurores, a mis compañeros y sus familias que pelearon con nosotros. Y yo, personalmente quiero agradecer a ciertas personas en especial. Quiero agradecer al Profesor Severus Snape, en quien nunca confíe por completo durante mis años de escuela. Él siempre vio por mi aunque yo nunca lo creí. Al Profesor Dumbledore por todo lo que hizo para prepararme. A Narcissa Malfoy por amar tanto a su hijo que desafío a Lord Voldemort y me declaró muerto."

Para ese momento todos observaban la mesa en la que Draco y los demás se hallaban sentados.

"Voy a matar a Potter." Murmuró Draco.

"A los Weasleys, quienes son mi familia en todo sentido. A mi hermosa esposa Ginny por todo. Y a mis dos mejores amigos en el mundo. No se si han escuchado hablar de ellos." Harry bromeó y sonrió.

Una risa general lleno el salón.

"Estuvieron conmigo a pesar de todo. Ron Weasley…" Harry se perdió mientras observaba la escalera principal.

Todos giraron el cuello para ver lo que él observaba.

Una luz se encendió e iluminó a una figura solitaria al inicio de la escalera.

Era una mujer. Usaba una capa negra, cuando la capucha resbaló se escucharon gritos ahogados.

"… Hermione." Susurró Harry.

Hermione se sonrojó furiosamente cuando se dio cuenta de que todos estaban literalmente observándola. Casi brinca del susto cuando un mesero se le acercó para pedirle su capa.

Hermione asintió y se la dio.

Mandíbulas se desencajaron… y mucho más.

El cabello de Hermione Granger caía en suaves ondas por su espalda. Era el tipo de cabello por el que a los hombres les gusta pasar los dedos mientras te besan hasta el fin del mundo.

Y eso era exactamente lo que Draco Malfoy quería hacer.

Su maquillaje era muy clásico pero deslumbrante. Ojos ahumados y labios rojos. Usaba una gargantilla de perlas. La que Draco le había regalado. Unas perlas en sus orejas. Pero eran el vestido y los zapatos los que tenían a la gente sin habla. El vestido era de un rojo violento que combinaba con sus labios y sus uñas. Le quedaba pintado, como una segunda piel. Le llegaba a media muslo, mostrando sus piernas y los tacones de 10 cm bordados con cristales.

Hermione aún podía sentir las miradas en ella. Trago grueso.

"Hermione." Escuchó.

Hermione levanto el rostro y vio a Harry en el estrado.

"¿Harry?"

Cuando Hermione llego al final de las escaleras lo vio esperándola en el último escalon.

Blaise parpadeó y después vio el lugar vació junto a él. "Esperen… ¿qué?" No se dio cuenta en que momento Draco se había levantado de su asiento.

Harry y todos en el salón soltaron un grito ahogado cuando Draco Malfoy besó a Hermione Granger de nuevo. Pero esta vez, todos los ojos estaban en ellos.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? **

**Trataré de actualizar pronto, pero me voy de vacaciones con mi familia. **

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! Son lo que me motiva a seguir con la historia.**

**Besos,**

**Lola**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**¡Por fin!**

**Les doy la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores :)**

**¡MIL GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN!**

**Debido a que tengo algo de prisa... no doy las gracias personalizadas que usualmente me gusta publicar, pero agradezco a todas mis fieles lectores y les pido disculpas por el retraso, el capítulo es algo corto pero espero lo disfruten. **

**También agradezco a todos los que nos ponen en favoritos, ojalá se animen a dejar un review :****)**

**Ahora las dejo con el cap, disfruten :)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK y la historia a bookworm1993 nosotras solo traducimos para que los que hablamos español disfrutemos de la historia.**

* * *

**Sexy, caliente, deslumbrante y, ¡oh, simplemente fascinante!**

_Esa, dama__s y caballeros, es la definición de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger como pareja._

_Puede sentir la química en el aire cuando los mira. Sus ojos no pueden evitar seguirlos cuando están ahí. Hay algo simplemente fascinante que hace inevitable el observarlos._

"_Nunca había conocido a una pareja tan enamorada como esos dos. Es como si, cuando están juntos, no existiera nadie más." Fue una de los tantos comentarios que recibimos anoche. La pareja se daba de comer, se hacían reír y se susurraban cosas al oído. _

_Si eso no fue suficiente, el baile sensual que protagonizaron esa noche debió convencerlos a todos ustedes de que esto es real. Podía sentir el calor irradiando desde la distancia…_

_¿Alguien más puede escuchar las campanas de boda en un futuro cercano?_

Seis días después.

"Ugh Malfoy, ¿Quidditch? ¿En serio?"

"Sep. Y los mejores lugares del estadio también."

Hermione no pudo evitar entornar los ojos mientras lo seguía al palco.

"La próxima vez, me toca escoger a mí."

"Siempre y cuando no pasemos otra vez dos horas en una librería, por mí esta bien."

"¡No fueron dos horas!" Protestó Hermione.

Draco bufó. "Disculpa, tienes razón, fueron tres."

Hermione entorno los ojos nuevamente. "Mas te vale que esta no sea tu venganza por aquella vez."

"¿Quién? ¿Yo?" Dijo Draco inocentemente.

Hermione abrió la boca en shock. "Tú… tú… ¡Maldito Slytherin!" Le dio un golpe en el brazo.

Draco solo rio. "Soy un Malfoy, Granger. Aunque la verdad es que, disfruto el quidditch y hacerte enojar es simplemente irresistible."

"Cuidado, o te pegaré de nuevo."

"Soy casi treinta centímetros más alto que tu ahora Hermione. Buena suerte."

"¿Quién dijo que usaría mi mano?" Comentó la chica ladeando la cabeza mientras seguía con la mirada a una bludger.

Draco trago grueso. "¿Sabías que puedes llegar a ser temible algunas veces?"

Hermione se encogió de hombros al tiempo que ambos se sentaban.

"Así que… ¿cuándo se nos unirán Blaise y Luna?"

"Cuando Luna salga de sus clases, lo que será en… cinco minutos." Dijo Draco mientras observaba su reloj.

"No, de hecho, los niños se fueron temprano." Dijo Luna apareciendo de la nada.

Draco casi cae de su asiento por la sorpresa. "¿Cuándo demonios llegaron aquí?"

Luna se sentó junto a Hermione.

"Hemos estado aquí desde hace un rato." Comentó Blaise mientras se sentaba junto a Luna.

"Fueron por comida, ¿o me equivoco?" Afirmó Draco.

"Sep." Blaise sonrió. "Estuvimos veinte hermosos minutos comiendo muchas cosas diferentes."

"No se como logras permanecer tan delgado." Hermione meneó la cabeza en su dirección.

Blaise le guiño el ojo. "Buenos genes."

"Si fueras una chica, estaríamos obligadas a odiarte." Comentó Luna con tanta naturalidad.

Hermione rio, ya que estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Pasaron diez minutos y los jugadores dejaron de practicar para dirigirse a los vestidores. Mientras toda la gente se dirigió a sus asientos.

"Oh diablos." Dijo Blaise fuertemente cuando diviso una cabellera roja muy familiar.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Draco.

Blaise solo apunto.

Los tres voltearon.

Draco se giró justo a tiempo.

Ron y Sadie los vieron al mismo tiempo que los cuatro voltearon a verlos.

Draco ignoro a la comadreja para mirar a su ex. Frunció el ceño, algo se veía diferente en ella. Estaba usando una mascada. La Sadie Rayne que el conocía nunca usaría algo para cubrir su cabeza. Después de todo, uno de los atractivos favoritos de Sadie era su cabello, amaba que las mujeres la envidiaran por eso. Pensándolo bien, algo se veía diferente en su cabello. Estaba más corto de lo que lo recordaba.

Una inusual brisa hizo que la mascada de Sadie Rayne se resbalara.

Las bocas de Draco y Blaise se abrieron en shock.

Sadie Rayne tenía una parte calva a un lado de su cabeza. Había muchas secciones en donde el cabello había desaparecido.

Sadie vio su reacción y se sonrojó violentamente mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía a poner la mascada en su lugar.

Ron Weasley estaba ahí de pie observándolos o en realidad, sólo a Hermione, después reacciono y corrió tras su novia.

"Oh por Merlín." Hermione dijo mientras regresaba la vista al frente.

"Eso es impresionante. Wow, un montón de pelo falso. ¿Quién lo diría?" Luna comentó en tono pensativo.

"¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?" Preguntó Draco.

Las dos chicas lo miraron. "Nada." Dijeron al unísono.

"Oh por Morgana, ustedes dos le hicieron eso, ¿no es cierto?" Dijo Blaise en shock.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Draco.

"Bueno…" dijo Hermione.

"No, solo preparamos una poción que se come todo el cabello artificial en tu cuerpo."

Draco y Blaise parpadearon.

"Y tal vez se lo enviamos en una botella de shampoo haciéndonos pasar por una tienda famosa que le ofrecía un producto que es la sensación en Nueva Zelanda, por que nos debatíamos en la posibilidad de tenerla como nuestra modelo." Dijo Hermione. "Pero no pensamos que tuviese tanto cabello falso." Terminó haciendo una mueca.

Ambos chicos se miraron y luego las miraron a ellas.

"¡Y nos llaman Slytherins!" Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**¿Problemas entre Radie al mismo tiempo que Dramione se vuelve la pareja del momento? ¿Y qué hay de Blaise Zabini y Luna Lovegood?**

_Ayer durante el partido de quidditch entre los Caballos Alados y las Arpías de Holyhead fueron vistas ambas parejas._

_Ambas parejas se sentaron en los palcos. Había tensión entre ambos. Puede que lo imaginara pero me pareció que Ron Weasley no podía quitar los ojos de encima de Hermione Granger, su antigua prometida. (No es que nadie pueda culparlo. Las últimas semanas Hermione Granger se ha vuelto un icono de la moda. Los atuendos vistos en la hermosa heroína de guerra se venden más rápido de lo que las tiendas pueden proveer. De hecho, el hermoso vestido de noche que la Señorita Granger utilizo en la gala se agotó al día siguiente en la boutique francesa. El atuendo que portó el día del partido consistió en un hermoso halter blanco con bordados y flequillo dorado.)_

_No fuimos los únicos que se dieron cuenta, Draco Malfoy también lo hizo y dejó muy claro que Hermione Granger le pertenecía, dándole un beso que hubiera dejado sin aliento a cualquier mujer. _

_Si alguien recuerda, ayer era el día que supuestamente Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley caminarían hacia el altar. Una de las bodas más anticipadas del año. ¿Es arrepentimiento lo que vemos en los ojos de nuestro Guardían favorito de los Cannons?_

"Wow, esta gente de verdad no tiene vida." Comentó Hermione secamente.

"Dímelo a mí." Dijo Ginny. "Me siento mal por ti Mione, pero estoy contenta de que la atención ya no esta centrada en Harry y en mí. Ya era la maldita hora. No puedo creerlo pero estoy agradecida por Draco y su yo necesitado de atención."

Hermione gruño. "Yo no. He tenido más atención de la que jamás he necesitado."

"¿Por qué usaste un vestido blanco ayer?" Preguntó Ginny de repente.

"Draco me dijo que me pusiera ese vestido." Contestó entornando los ojos.

"Ese pequeño diablo… creo que esta creciendo dentro de mi."

Hermione la vio raro y luego analizó lo acababan de hablar.

"¡Oh por Merlín! Ese imbécil rastrero lo hizo a propósito. ¡Él planeo que me pusiera ese vestido blanco porque sabía que Ron estaría ahí! ¡Planeó todo para fastidiar a Ron!"

"Es un pequeño diablo encarnado. Pero esta empezando a gustarme… creo." Ginny le dio una palmada en el brazo. "Estás segura de que quieres cuidar a Teddy. Siempre puedo preguntarle a mi madre…"

"No, está bien Amo cuidar de Teddy."

"Pero… me siento mal. No solo te estoy dejando a mi hijo sino que también me estoy yendo a un viaje que se supone debía ser tu luna de miel."

Hermione bufó. "Créeme, estoy feliz de deshacerme de esos malditos boletos y más aun de que sean tú y Harry los que se vayan. Después de todo ustedes nunca tuvieron su luna de miel. Piensa que es mi regalo atrasado de cumpleaños."

"Bueno, esta bien. Oh Hermione, te quiero. Odio admitir esto pero, el hur-" Ginny tosió. "Malfoy te ha hecho bien. Te ha hecho feliz durante este tiempo cuando yo no sabía como podíamos ayudarte. Por eso, siempre le estaré agradecida." Ginny abrazó a Hermione. "Es un imbécil pero es obvio que quiere protegerte. Por eso, quiero que sepas que si tu relación con Malfoy sube de nivel, te apoyaré. Ustedes dos tienen mi bendición y la de Harry."

Hermione tragó grueso. "Gin…"

"Vamos, hay que alcanzar a los chicos para el almuerzo. Después te quedarás con el pequeño demonio… digo, mi pequeño angelito." Dijo Ginny corrigiéndose.

Hermione se mordió el labio y asintió.

* * *

"Así que… ¿por qué me tengo que enterar de quien es la novia de mi hijo por el periódico?" Narcissa Malfoy pregunto tranquilamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

Draco se atraganto con su bebida.

"Realmente, uno creería que yo sería la primera en saberlo, pero no… tengo que leerlo en El Profeta."

"Mamá…"

"No empieces. Quiero almorzar mañana con ella. Aquí."

"¡Madre!"

"Draco, si me lo hubieses dicho antes esto no hubiera pasado." Dijo con toda la calma del mundo.

Draco no pudo evitar soltar un quejido. "Madre, habías estado fuera del país."

"Las lechuzas existen por algo."

"Por Merlín, no se si pueda sobrevivir a un almuerzo con ustedes dos en la misma habitación. Que alguien me ayude." Murmuró.

"¿Dijiste algo cielo?"

"No madre." Gruño.

"Eso pensé."

Por suerte para Draco, su deseo fue concedido. Pero ese alguien era la ultima persona en el mundo que se hubiera imaginado lo salvaría.

* * *

"Se bueno con tía Hermione, ¿entendido?" Dijo Harry mientras se arrodillaba al nivel de Teddy.

Teddy asintió entusiasta, sabía que tía Mione le daba helado si se portaba bien, bueno… tan bien como podía portarse un niño de cuatro años.

"Te extrañaremos mucho enano." Harry lo abrazó.

"Yo sé, yo sé." Dijo Teddy.

"Te amo." Ginny también lo abrazó.

"Yo también te amo mami."

"Gracias por todo Mione. Espero que no te haga pasar un mal rato. Si lo hace, solo llámanos, ¿esta bien?" Harry abrazo a su amiga.

"Espero que se diviertan. Y Teddy estará bien. No se preocupen."

"Eso es como decirle a un niño que se duerma. Simplemente no sucede. Ya sabrás a que me refiero." Le dijo la pelirroja.

Hermione rio mientras la abrazaba.

Ambos se fueron una hora después, cuando Hermione les apuró porque si no la reservación ya no sería valida.

"¡Comamos helado!" Gritó Teddy con entusiasmó, cuando los dos ya se habían ido.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Alguna idea de quien salvará a Draco del almuerzo entre su madre y Hermione?**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**

**Besos, **

**Lola :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**Si... ya sé... NO TENGO VERGÜENZA... pero que les digo...**

**Les doy la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores :)**

**Gracias a Candice Saint-Just, dickory5, DeinoO-Dragomir, , shelan, valeria, luna-maga, Caroone, BlackRose2797, patybenededmalfoy, lobita22, MRS Taisho-Potter, hekate ama, GabySJ, Sanguinum Snake, Luladark, , elvis cochitto, Colmillos, yuuske71, bea, Serena Princesita Hale, Yoceliine, Lorena, miredraco, VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt, chibi neko kuroi, alissa-2012, Erimi-chan, NooeemiiG, Aid4, lunajely, Lunatica, lance215, lis07, vicki directione, ino malfoy, Ezbhy23 y a todos los que me leen, aunque no dejen review :)**

**También agradezco a todos los que nos ponen en favoritos :****)**

**Hace ya un año que estoy en este proyecto, me da tristeza darme cuenta que de verdad voy muy lento, pero quiero que sepan que no voy a abandonar la historia, la terminare, pero les pido de su comprensión. Yo también soy lectora y se lo desesperante que es que no actualicen las historias que lees, y las ansias de saber que es lo que pasara, pero de verdad que mi vida diaria no me deja mucho tiempo para traducir, el trabajo me consume, pero no se preocupen, ya vienen vacaciones de Navidad y haré un esfuerzo enorme para actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda. **

**Otra cosa que quiero comentarles, algunas de ustedes y se han dado cuenta de que hay otra historia circulando con este nombre. Si, en efecto es la misma historia siendo traducida por alguien más. La traductora retiro la historia después de que hablara con ella, pero ya la público nuevamente, porque ella también tiene el permiso de la autora original y no quiere dar marcha atrás. Ella afirma que no va abandonará la historia, como yo lo he hecho, y que publicará en cuestión de días, y pues está bien, si ella tiene el tiempo pues adelante, pero una vez mas les reitero lo que les mencione arriba, saben que no las decepcionare y espero que ustedes tampoco me abandonen. **

**Ahora las dejo con el cap, disfruten :)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK y la historia a bookworm1993 nosotras solo traducimos para que los que hablamos español disfrutemos de la historia.**

* * *

Draco levantó la mano y se detuvo antes de tocar.

Oh por Merlín… ¿cómo iba a pedirle a Hermione que tomará el almuerzo mañana con él y su madre?

Ella no le debía nada y había que admitir que su madre daba miedo. De hecho, era una de las mujeres que más miedo le provocaban. Pero Hermione también era de temer. Oh Morgana, esas dos en la misma habitación. O las cosas se salían de control o se iban contra él. Ninguna de las dos opciones sonaba agradable. Dioses, no esperaba el día de mañana en lo absoluto.

Respiró profundo antes de tocar la puerta.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba llenando la tina de baño para Teddy, así que no escucho el golpeteó de la puerta. Sin embargo, Teddy, quien se encontraba viendo la televisión en el sofá, lo escuchó.

"Tía Mione, ¿puedo abrir la puerta?"

"¿Sí?" Preguntó Hermione, ya que sólo escuchó a Teddy diciendo su nombre.

El niño se paró del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta. Tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para alcanzar el picaporte.

Draco observó cómo se abría la puerta. Pero no había nadie en el umbral. "¿Hola?" Llamó.

"Hola."

Draco bajó la vista hacia el lugar de donde vino el saludo y se encontró frente a un enano. "¿Quién eres?"

"¿Quién eres tú?" Teddy le regresó la pregunta.

Draco alzó las cejas ante el tono insolente del niño. "Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Tienes un nombre chistoso. ¿Draco es diminutivo para algo?"

"No."

"Bueno… soy Teddy, Teddy Lupin. Es diminutivo para Theodore."

Con esas palabras los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos.

"Teddy tu baño está listo. Teddy Lupin creí haberte dicho que no le abrieras la puerta a nadie sin mi… ¿Draco?"

"Este enano no es tuyo, ¿verdad?"

"¡No soy un enano!" Exclamó Teddy.

"Disculpa. Quise decir pequeña persona." Bromeó Draco.

Teddy resopló, cruzando los brazos. "Entonces tu eres sólo un…" no pudo terminar la oración.

"¿Gigante?" Sugirió Hermione.

"Sí, un gigante."

"Granger, ¿en serio?" Comentó Draco secamente.

"Malfoy, tú eres el que se pelea con un infante." Le contestó la chica rodando los ojos.

"¡Tampoco soy un infante!" Teddy hizo un puchero y se dio la vuelta. "Tomaré un baño." Anunció.

"Lo siento cielo, sabes que no lo dije en ese sentido." Hermione se arrodilló para quedar a su altura.

"Si me das un beso, te perdono." Teddy sonrió maliciosamente.

Las cejas de Draco se alzaron nuevamente, al tiempo que Hermione le daba un enorme beso en la mejilla.

Mientras lo hacía, Teddy no pudo evitar sacarle la lengua a Draco.

El chico se quedó con la boca abierta.

Hermione, obviamente, no se había dado cuenta.

"Ahora ve a tomar ese baño y más vale que te talles hasta que quedes bien limpio jovencito."

"Ya sé." Teddy se encaminó al baño.

Draco lo vio irse con una cara de asombro. "Bueno, es ligeramente explosivo el enano."

"Y no has visto nada." Hermione suspiró.

"Es el hijo de mi prima." Medio preguntó, medio afirmó el rubio.

Hermione asintió.

"¿Sabes que además de mi madre, él es el único pariente vivo que me queda? Y esta es la primera vez que lo veo. Triste, ¿no?" Comentó Draco en tono sombrío mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Hermione realmente no supo que contestarle. "Draco… ¿qué hay de tu padre?"

Draco alzó el rostro y le lanzo una mirada afilada.

La pregunta abandono sus labios antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Hermione se cubrió rápidamente la boca. "Disculpa."

"El día que nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí por su amante, murió para mí." Le contestó Draco velozmente.

Hermione ahogo un grito de sorpresa. Eso no lo sabía.

Draco la miró directo a los ojos mientras juntaba sus manos. "No hay nada que odie más en el mundo que a una persona infiel. Las detestó con todas mis fuerzas. Al menos puedo decir que estoy orgulloso de jamás haber engañado a una mujer con la que he salido. Habré salido con muchas, pero nunca les he sido infiel." Cerró los ojos y descanso su barbilla sobre sus manos.

Hermione tragó grueso. Ya no habían dudas de porque quería venganza contra Sadie y Ron. No era solo porque lo habían avergonzado. Era más profundo que eso. Era sobre su vida en familia, su infancia.

"Oh por Merlín Draco, discúlpame de verdad." Hermione se mordió el labio mientras se sentaba junto a él. Le acomodo un mechón de cabello.

"Supe por primera vez que mi madre no era la única mujer de su vida cuando tenía diez años. Fue el verano antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Mi madre y yo habíamos ido al Callejón Diagon a comprar el resto de mis útiles. Yo no me sentía bien."

Hermione contuvo la respiración. Casi pudo adivinar lo que pasó después. Pero temía estar en lo correcto.

"Él la trajo a la Mansión. No lo sabía en ese momento. Escuche un sonido que venía del comedor."

Hermione seguía conteniendo la respiración.

"Nunca tuve mi plática. No la necesite. Lo vi con mis propios ojos."

Sin pensarlo Hermione rodeó sus hombros con los brazos y descanso la barbilla en su hombro. "Oh Draco. Eso fue terrible."

"Ya lo superé Granger. Ya sé que mi padre es un desgraciado." Draco trató de hacerlo sonar como una broma, pero no funcionó.

Hermione se acomodó en su cuello y él recargó su cabeza en la de ella.

Se quedaron así por un rato, ninguno decía nada.

Las palabras eran innecesarias. Lo que querían decirse lo expresaban a través de su lenguaje corporal.

_Te necesito. Me preocupo por ti. Estoy aquí para ti._

* * *

Ron se apareció en su lujoso apartamento, aún con el uniforme de quidditch puesto, sudado y pegajoso de la práctica, pero sonriente. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando miró a su alrededor. No había nadie para recibirlo.

Las paredes eran de un rojo coral impoluto y los sillones de la mejor piel que el dinero podía comprar. El lugar era precioso. Una de las amigas de Sadie lo había diseñado y amueblado. Pero parecía más una sala de exhibición que una casa. Ni siquiera quería sentarse en el sofá por miedo a arruinarlo.

No era nada parecido a las paredes de un pálido azul y los sillones rojos y gastados de su... de su apartamento. Ron cerró los ojos.

Su apartamento. El aroma de esa adicción muggle que ella tenía. El café. Eso era un hogar, no este aroma a cuero nuevo. Tener a alguien que te ama en casa esperando para recibirte con un beso y un "cómo estuvo tu día". Eso era un hogar.

Hermione era su hogar.

Hermione. Merlín sabía que nunca había querido lastimarla. De verdad no había querido, pero su relación se había deteriorado. Ella aún se vestía como lo hacía en Hogwarts y trabajaba hasta muy tarde. Nunca salían más que a las fiestas de quidditch o a esas reuniones realmente aburridas de la oficina en la que ella trabajaba. Se sentía atrapado y como si fuese a ser encarcelado si pronunciaba esas palabras: "Acepto".

Ahora todo lo que sentía cuando las decía era arrepentimiento. Extrañaba tenerla en casa para él. Cenar con ella mientras platicaban y reían. Extrañaba como ella lo comprendía y como con una sonrisa suya todo era mejor. Y maldita sea, si no había quedado hermosa. Más que eso, le robaba el aliento. ¿Por qué no se había vestido y salido con él como lo hacía ahora con el maldito de Malfoy?

Y de todos los tipos del mundo ella tenía que escoger a Malfoy.

Al principio pensó que terminarían juntos cuando todo hubiese terminado. Ella sería nuevamente suya, siempre había sido suya. Y lo sería de nuevo cuando el fuego con Sadie se hubiese apagado. Pero entonces el hurón tenía que meterse. Ya no sabía cómo terminarían las cosas.

La mujer que siempre quiso fue ella y todo lo que necesito para que se le abrieran los ojos fue perderla de verdad.

Un dolor incómodo se le asentó en la boca del estómago.

"El infierno no guarda tal furia como la de una mujer desdeñada."

Bueno, Ginny tenía razón. Hermione no le había hecho nada físicamente como él hubiese esperado sino algo peor. Ella y Malfoy. Viéndose tan bien juntos y enamorados. Era más de lo que podía soportar. Esa era la peor venganza que pudo planear y el mal sabor de boca que sentía era porque no la creía lo suficientemente mala para planear algo así.

Pero Draco Malfoy sí que lo era.

* * *

"No se van a besar como mamá y papá, ¿verdad?"

Los dos se giraron para ver a Teddy de pie en su bata de baño y con una mueca de asco en el rostro.

"Bueno, ya no." Dijo Draco.

"Bien. Ahora te recuerdo." Teddy se sentó entre ellos.

Draco miró a Hermione.

"¿A sí?"

Teddy asintió. "Te recuerdo de una foto con tía Mione. Tío Ron se molestó mucho cuando supo que eran ustedes y mis otros tíos escupieron el jugo de calabaza. Eso dio mucho asco." Arrugó la nariz al recordar el desayuno en casa de sus abuelos. "¿Te vas a casar con tía Mione?"

La pregunta los dejo en shock a ambos.

"Bueno. Umm…" Draco miró a Hermione.

"Por favor dime que traes ropa debajo de la bata." Hermione cambio el tema.

Teddy se escurrió en el sofá mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Cariño, ¿dónde está la ropa que saque para ti?"

"Crookshanks está durmiendo sobre ella. No pude moverlo. ¡Está muy gordo!"

Hermione parpadeó. Y Draco… bueno era lo más entretenido que había escuchado en el día así que no pudo evitar reírse. Se río tan fuerte que se cayó del sofá. Teddy y Hermione solo lo miraban.

* * *

Draco finalmente se había tranquilizado después de que regresaron con Teddy ya en su pijama.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Le preguntó Hermione sorprendida de ver a Draco hacer un espectáculo.

"Mucho."

Hermione sonrió ligeramente y meneó la cabeza.

"Hermione."

"¿Sí Draco?"

"¿Estás libre mañana?"

Hermione lo miró pero Draco estaba completamente serio.

"Bueno, tengo que cuidar a Teddy."

"¿Pero no tienes ningún otro compromiso?"

"No que yo sepa, ¿por qué?"

"Necesito que mañana almuerces conmigo y con mi madre. Puedes traer a Teddy. Diablos, sería genial si lo llevas."

"¡Qué!"

* * *

Al final Hermione accedió, bueno no, Teddy aceptó por ella. Sus ojos brillaron ante la mención de jugo, galletas y sándwiches. Incluso helado. Todo lo que quisiera comer.

Draco regresó a casa y se sentó en su sofá. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

Por Merlín, Granger había nacido para ser madre. La manera en que manejaba al travieso Teddy. Su mandíbula se tensó. Ella sería una madre perfecta. Nunca había pensado en tener una familia. Sentía que aún era joven, tenía tiempo de sobra. Pero nunca había querido tener una, para ser sinceros, pero ver a Hermione portarse como una madre con Teddy… Por Morgana que había comenzado a imaginar cómo sería si Teddy fuese un pequeño niño rubio con los ojos miel de Hermione. O una niña con rizos rubios, irresistible sonrisa e inteligente como ninguna. Esto era una mala señal. Estaba cayendo. Estaba imaginando a Hermione como la madre de sus hijos.

Draco cerró los ojos y descanso la frente en sus manos. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a poder utilizar la venganza como excusa?

Maldita sea, estaba cayendo por ella una vez más. Y esta vez era peor. Ahora sabía lo que era abrazarla y besarla con pasión. Platicar y salir con ella sin tener que esconderse. Estar con ella y ser más feliz de lo que nunca hubiese podido imaginar. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando todo llegara a su fin?

* * *

**No es lo que esperaban, ¿verdad? Jajaja, ¿a poco Teddy no es una monada? Me entristece mucho saber que no pudo conocer a Lupin y a Tonks... pero bueno. El próximo capítulo sabremos que pasara con el almuerzo en Malfoy Manor. **

**Un abrazo y un beso,**

**Lola**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**¡Lo hice! Me tarde menos en actualizar esta vez :)**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Éste es mi regalo para ustedes, un nuevo capítulo. **

**Llevo algo de prisa ya que para mi es casi la una de la mañana, ya debo irme a dormir porque mañana tengo que empezar temprano a cocinar la cena de la noche. Por eso hago un agradecimiento general a tod s l s que dejaron review y me pusieron en favoritos. **

**Espero que todas tengan una feliz navidad en compañia de sus familias, que reciban muchos regalos y que Dios (si creen en el, si no en lo que crean) los llene de bendiciones. **

**Gracias a todas las que me siguen leyendo. ¡No saben lo feliz que me hacen!**

**Ahora las dejo con el cap, disfruten :)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK y la historia a bookworm1993 yo solo traduzco para que los que hablamos español disfrutemos de la historia.**

* * *

"¿Están listos?" Preguntó Draco.

"¡Sí!" Exclamó Teddy.

"Al menos uno de los tres esta emocionado." Susurró Draco al oído de Hermione.

Hermione meneó la cabeza. "Sí, bueno, él tiene cuatro años. Realmente no sabe en lo que nos vamos a meter."

"Cuanto extraño tener cuatro." Murmuró Draco.

Hermione lo miro con una ceja levantada. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba bromeando, soltó una risita.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso tía Mione?" Pregunto Teddy mirando a Hermione.

"Nada cariño." La joven se agachó para cargarlo. "Vamos a realizar una aparición conjunta. Necesito que me abraces muy, muy fuerte."

"Okay." Sonrió maliciosamente y recargó su cabeza en el hombre de su tía. "Te quiero mucho tía Mione."

"Y yo a ti pequeño." Hermione le sonrió al niño.

Draco los observaba, con una mirada indescifrable.

Hermione alzó el rostro y le sonrió. "Estoy lista, cuando tú me digas."

"Bien, entonces, los veré ahí." Y con un 'pop' había desaparecido.

"Bueno Teddy, recuerda, sostente muy fuerte." Después de soltar un suspiro, ambos se aparecieron.

* * *

Narcissa supo el momento en el que su hijo se apareció en la Mansión.

Antes de que el elfo le dijera algo, se puso de pie y le indico que ella recibiría a los invitados.

Narcissa entraba al recibidor justo en el momento en el que se abrieron las puertas.

Parados en el umbral se encontraban su hijo y una mujer con un pequeño niño en brazos.

"¿Está es tu casa?" Preguntó Teddy con asombro. "¡Es enoooorme!"

"No, aún no. Algún día, supongo." Dijo Draco. Levanto la vista cuando escuchó unos pasos aproximarse. "Madre."

"Draco, llegaron."

"Si madre. Como si quisiera hacerte enojar."

"Bueno, al menos te has hecho sabio con el paso del tiempo."

Hermione tuvo que contener una carcajada. Narcissa Malfoy desvió la mirada hacia Teddy y Hermione. El niño no dejaba de moverse así que tuvo que bajarlo para luego alzar la vista y mirar a la mujer frente a ella.

Hermione fue golpeada por la belleza de la mujer. Bueno, tenía que ser hermosa. Era la madre de Draco. Y aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, Draco era muy guapo. Con sus finos modales y porte aristocrático, que se notaba a leguas, venían de la mujer frente a ella. Aunque se encontraba en sus cuarentas, se podría decir que esa mujer era mucho más bella que cualquier otra con la mitad de su edad. Con su brillante cabello largo, facciones perfectas y hermosos ojos. Se veía majestuosa e intimidante.

"Asumo que tú eres Hermione Granger." Fijo sus ojos azules en Hermione.

"Sí señora."

"Tenía razón. Eres una belleza oculta."

Hermione parpadeó. "¿Perdón?"

"La primera vez que te vi en la copa del mundo, supe que no serías siempre esa niña fea con dientes de castor que mi hijo clamaba que eras. Tú eres una de esas, cuya belleza aflora hasta que el mundo esté listo para ellas."

Hermione se había quedado sin palabras.

"¡La tía Hermione es bonita ahora!" Comentó Teddy, rompiendo el silencioso.

"Sí, si lo es. ¿Y quién eres tú jovencito?" Narcissa sonrió casi… ¿cariñosamente?

"Hola, me llamo Teddy, Teddy Lupin." Sonrió. "Me gusta tu cabello. Es largo, como el de mi mami, aunque no es rojo… pero aun así me gusta."

Narcissa retrocedió un paso, al tiempo que recordaba una carta que había recibido hacía ya unos años.

_Querida Cissy,_

_Probablemente te estés preguntando porque te escribo después de tantos años. Sé que quizás no quieras oír de mí pero…_

_Tú y yo somos las últimas sobrevivientes de nuestra familia. Bueno no, eso no es correcto._

_Cissy, Nymphadora me dio un nieto antes de que Bella pudiese… Él es mi primer y único nieto. Quiero que lo conozcas. Su nombre es Teddy Lupin. Lo nombraron así por su abuelo. Es un niño adorable. Tiene los ojos de los Black. Grandes y cafés. _

_Espero que algún día puedas conocerlo. Sé que lo amarías. _

_Tú hermana por siempre,_

_Andy_

La carta tenía manchas de lágrimas. Algunas eran viejas. Y luego las nuevas que vinieron de sus propios ojos. Era algo de lo que se arrepentía enormemente. Nunca llego a conocerlo antes de que Andy muriese. La primera vez que lo vio fue en el funeral de su hermana y de reojo, ya que se encontraba en los brazos de Ginny Potter, llorando. No porque supiera lo que estaba pasando, sino porque todos lloraban. Incluso ella había llorado. Luego, cuando Harry Potter se acercó y le preguntó si quería conocerlo… ella lo rechazó, no quería armar una escena.

Las lágrimas se formaron una vez más.

Narcissa dio un paso hacia adelante. Alzo una mano y cubrió la mejilla del niño. Lo miró directo a los ojos. Los mismos ojos que tuvieron su padre y sus hermanas. "He esperado años para conocerte Teddy. Tu abuela tenía razón. Tienes los ojos de los Black."

"¿Conociste a mi abuela?" Preguntó Teddy, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

"Sí. Ella era mi hermana."

Teddy inclino la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Hermana?" Luego miró a Hermione.

Hermione se arrodilló para estar a su nivel. "Teddy, ella era hermana de tu abuela y tía de tu mamá. No Ginny, sino de tu primera mamá." Sonrió.

Las cejas de Teddy se fruncieron mientras digería toda la información. "Entonces, él es mi pariente." Dijo mientras apuntaba a Draco.

"Teddy, es grosero apuntar con el dedo así, pero sí, Draco es algo así como tu primo en segundo grado."

"¿Segundo grado?"

"Es primo hermano de tu madre, así que lo hace tu primo segundo."

La boca de Teddy se abrió en forma de O. Y luego miró directamente a Narcissa. "Hola." Dijo un poco más apenado esta vez.

Narcissa sonrió.

Teddy tomó a Hermione de la mano y se inclinó para susurrarle en la oreja.

Hermione escuchó y luego asintió, sonriendo.

Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia Narcissa. Ella también se arrodilló para estar a su nivel. Fue tomada por sorpresa cuando el pequeño niño le dio un beso en la mejilla. "¿Puedes contarme sobre mi abuela? Cualquier historia. La extraño mucho."

La boca de Narcissa se abrió ligeramente para cerrarse de nuevo mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. Al final asintió. "Si claro. Acompañados de sándwiches y galletas. ¿Te parece?"

Teddy sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió con entusiasmo.

Narcissa se puso de pie. "Por favor síganme."

Para sorpresa de todos, Teddy tomó la mano de Narcissa y comenzó a caminar junto a ella, contándole con entusiasmo las historias que Harry y Ginny le habían platicado. Lo valientes y fuertes que habían sido sus padres. Lo cariñosos que fueron sus abuelos.

Hermione casi muere del susto cuando sintió que una mano la agarraba gentilmente de la cintura. Se giró para mirarlo.

"No creo que mi madre nos bombardee con preguntas hoy." Le sonrió.

Hermione lo miró confundida. "¿Me ibas a lanzar a las fieras?" Le reclamó molesta.

"Bueno, no, técnicamente nos hubiera tocado a los dos, ambos hubiéramos sido comida de leones. Creo que ese enano se ha vuelto una de mis personas favoritas."

"Eso es genial." Dijo Hermione. "Oh, antes de que se me olvide." Hermione le soltó un golpe en el hombro.

"Aaaaauch, ¡¿por qué fue eso mujer?!"

"¡Niña fea con dientes de castor! Oh, tú y hombres como tu son la razón por la que hay chicas sin confianza y autoestima." Lo golpeó de nuevo.

"En serio Granger, tenemos que buscarte otra manera de liberar enojo. Tengo una complexión delicada y me salen moretones fácilmente." Dijo mientras se sobaba el brazo.

"A penas y te toque."

"Estoy siendo maltratado por mi novia. Espera a que el Ministro escuche sobre esto."

"Sólo se reirán de ti. El pobre Malfoy es golpeado por Hermione Granger." Hermione bufó.

"¡Oye!"

* * *

"¿Por qué se tardaron tanto Tía Mione?" Preguntó Teddy cuando llegaron al jardín donde aparentemente se serviría el almuerzo.

"Sí Draco, ¿qué les tomó tanto tiempo?"

"Sólo estábamos bautizando algunos clos-"

Hermione le lanzó un golpe fuerte y preciso en la cabeza.

"Eso sí que dolió." Se giró y la fulminó con la mirada.

"Para eso era." Hermione rechino los dientes. "No quiero tener que explicarle a un niño de cuatro años que-"

"¿Qué significa bautizar?" Preguntó Teddy en el momento justo.

Hermione gruño. "Te voy a estrangular Malfoy."

Con esas dos palabras dio un gran paso a su derecha, saliendo de su radio de estrangulamiento.

* * *

Draco estaba sorprendido de lo bien que iba el almuerzo. Su madre estaba tan concentrada en Teddy que solo le había hecho a Hermione una pregunta. La pregunta era una crítica contra él pero estaba seguro que se lo merecía por el comentario de la bautizada.

"¿Cómo lo aguantas?" Le preguntó su madre a Hermione. Su propia madre estaba uniéndose al enemigo y se estaba volviendo aliada de Hermione.

"Tengo que ir al baño." Susurró Teddy en el oído de Draco.

Draco levantó una ceja y lo miró. "Okay."

Teddy lo miró como si fuera estúpido. "No sé dónde está el baño."

"Oh." Draco se dio un golpe mental. "Vamos, te llevo." Le dijo suspirando.

"¿A dónde van?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Al baño de hombres."

"Oh. Bueno, quizás necesite tu ayuda para lavarse las manos. El lavamanos puede estar muy alto."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Es en serio que nunca has estado cerca de un niño antes?"

"¿Quién me confiaría a su niño?"

"Buen punto. Diviértanse." Hermione le sonrió.

Draco frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué siento que te estás burlando de mí?"

Hermione solo le sonrió maliciosamente. Sin responder.

* * *

Draco obtuvo su respuesta unos minutos después cuando dirigía a Teddy al baño más cercano.

"¿Qué significa bautizar?"

"Eres muy chico para saberlo, niño."

"¿Qué significa bautizar?"

"Si no te contesté la primera vez, definitivamente no te contestaré una segunda."

"¿Qué significa bautizar?" Ignoró a Draco.

"Eres un niño demasiado persistente. ¿Lo sabías?"

"Sí. ¿Qué significa bautizar?"

"¿No te cansas de hacer la misma pregunta?" Gruño Draco.

"Si sólo contestaras mi pregunta." Su voz sonó más fuerte al final.

"Mira Teddy, no es… una palabra correcta."

"Pero tú la usaste. Así que, ¿qué significa?" Exigió Teddy.

"Teddy."

"Bautizar, bautizar, bautizar."

"Merlín, ¿por qué a mí?" Preguntó Draco al cielo. "¿Dónde está el maldito baño?" Murmuró conteniendo el aliento al tiempo que Teddy repetía la palabra una y otra vez.

"Bautizar, bautizar."

"¡Al fin!" Draco casi gritó cuando llegaron al baño. "Ahí, ahí está el baño. Tomate el tiempo que necesites."

"Bautizar." Dijo Teddy una vez más antes de entrar al baño.

Draco tomó aire y lo dejo salir lentamente. Nunca volvería a utilizar dobles sentidos cuando hubiera menores de 18 años cerca.

"¡Draco, no alcanzo el lavabo!" Vino un grito del pequeño sin tacto.

Draco se palmeó la frente. Maldita Gryffindor sabelotodo.

* * *

Hermione observaba a la mujer sentada frente a ella. Tomó un pequeño sorbo de su bebida.

"Mi hijo, se ha vuelto el hombre que es hoy gracias a ti."

Hermione la miró detenidamente a la mitad de su trago. "Disculpe."

Narcissa dejó su taza en la mesa. "Después de la Guerra, tuve que persuadir a Draco de volver a Hogwarts. No quería. Yo estaba en juicio y quería estar conmigo. Pero yo sabía que tenía que volver a Hogwarts. Alejarse del horrible escrutinio. No es que pensará que no habría eso en Hogwarts pero… era lo mejor." Tomo un pequeño sorbo de su té. "Sin embargo estaba preocupada, por él. Sabía que no iba a ser bien recibido. Blaise, Theodore y Daphne eran los únicos en quienes podía confiar."

"Las primeras semanas supe que era miserable, a pesar de que insistía en que lo pasaba bien. Una madre sabe. Pero de pronto, una semana, todo cambio. Sus cartas. Eran más largas y él cometía errores. Uno que otro error en su gramática, que antes era perfecta. Muchas de sus cartas mencionaban a cierta chica. Una niña que era su pareja en pociones. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Draco volvió a la vida. Era feliz otra vez, a pesar de las frustraciones que me contaba cuando me escribía. Y yo sabía la razón." Después miró a Hermione fríamente.

"Hermione Granger, le devolviste la vida a Draco y lo convertiste en el hombre que es ahora. Le diste algo que muchos no supieron darle. Le diste esperanza, sinceridad y amabilidad. Hasta el día de mi muerte, te estaré eternamente agradecida por haber salvado a Draco."

Hubo un largo silencio en el que Hermione trato de absorber todo. Podía sentir sus ojos humedeciéndose.

Se escucharon unas pisadas detrás de ella. Hermione se dio la vuelta y quedo boquiabierta con la escena.

Draco cargaba a Teddy sobre sus hombros. Descubrió que era la única manera de evitar que el niño utilizara la "palabra". En lugar de eso, Teddy gritaba y agitaba las manos, le pedía que corriera más rápido, el pequeño enano mandón. Pero tenía que admitir que estaba empezando a quererlo.

Teddy sonría de oreja a oreja mientras les hacía saber a todos que él era el más alto del lugar.

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Este capítulo en especial me gusta mucho ya que hace mención a un lado más humano de Narcissa, ¡amo a las hermanas Black! :D**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap,**

**Besos,**

**Lola. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Empezaré el año dejandoles este capítulo :). ¡Ya vamos por la mitad de la historia! **

**Llevo algo de prisa nuevamente, tengo que armar el postre para la cena, pero quería empezar el año bien :).**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TOD S LOS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEW! ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A LAS NUEVAS LECTORAS Maggie Night y Salesia! Y a todos los que me ponen en favoritos :) **

**Gracias a todas las que me siguen leyendo. ¡No saben lo feliz que me hacen!**

**Ahora las dejo con el cap, disfruten :)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK y la historia a bookworm1993 yo solo traduzco para que los que hablamos español disfrutemos de la historia.**

* * *

"Bueno, creo que finalmente se durmió." Dijo Draco con cansancio.

"Si, bueno, ahora veo a lo que se refería Ginny cuando me dijo que era imposible hacer que un niño de cuatro años se fuera a dormir." Hermione se veía tan cansada como se sentía. "Nunca más le volveré a dar azúcar antes de ir a la cama. Sólo su energía me agoto, sin contar la carrera para atraparlo."

"Ese condenado enano para tener unas piernas tan cortas corre bastante rápido." Dijo Draco, quien se sentía tan agotado como ella.

"Realmente me la pase muy bien Draco. Tu madre… espero ser tan fuerte como ella cuando tenga su edad." Hermione le sonrió con afecto mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta.

Justo antes de irse, Draco se giró para verla de frente. Se recargó en la puerta casualmente. "Hermione."

Ella lo miro a los ojos, expectante. "¿Sí?"

"En una semana tengo que irme a Irlanda para una reunión de negocios."

"¿Aja?" La chica ladeó la cabeza intrigada.

"Quiero que vengas conmigo."

"¿Tú quieres?"

Draco sonrió de lado. "Sí, eso quiero." Dijo firmemente.

"No todos consiguen lo que quieren, Malfoy." Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

Draco sonrió con malicia. Seguidamente se inclinó hacia los labios de la joven, acariciándolos.

"Pero Granger, los Malfoy siempre consiguen lo que quieren."

* * *

El resto de la semana paso rápidamente.

Todos en la oficina amaban a Teddy. Teddy amaba que todos lo amaran. Especialmente le encantaba cuando Draco llegaba todos los días a buscarlo, para ir a dar un paseo.

Algunas veces iban por un helado, otras Draco los aparecía en Italia y comían gelato. En una ocasión Blaise se les unió. Muchas de las veces iban a las tiendas de Quidditch, el único lugar que su tía Hermione trataba de evitar a toda costa. Y también visitaban todas las jugueterías que se les cruzaban en el camino. Cada vez, Draco le compraba un regalo. Siempre regresaban al departamento para esconderlo entre sus juguetes para que Hermione no se diera cuenta.

No es que no se diera cuenta pero decidió seguirles la corriente y hacer como si no hubiera visto nada.

Después se reunían nuevamente con Hermione para ir a almorzar. Algunas veces Draco cargaba a Teddy sobre sus hombros. Siempre era un encanto ver a ese trio que casi parecía una familia.

Muchos se detenían a observarlos. Los medios se volvían locos pero ellos tres ignoraban a los paparazzi lo mejor que podían. Aunque a Teddy le gustaba sacarles la lengua.

_**Corazón de Bruja les trae el "Top Ten de las parejas más sexys del año"**_

_Este año hemos tenido algunas de las parejas más sexys que ustedes puedan imaginar. Parece que esta vez, Cupido ha estado haciendo su trabajo. Éste es nuestro top ten y les diremos porque…_

_5. Allie McShea y Seamus Finnigan_

_(La nueva capitana de las Arpías de Holyhead después de que la Señora Potter se retirará el año pasado y un héroe de guerra)_

_Nuestra única pareja escocesa. Ella es una exitosa jugadora de Quidditch que se ha ganado los corazones de los fans de este deporte. Él es un ex Gryffindor y compañero de Harry Potter. Fue uno de los muchos magos que lucho en la última guerra y sobrevivió. Finnigan es dueño de una de las tiendas más populares de deportes en el Mundo Mágico y en el muggle. Estos dos se acaban de comprometer y nos quedaremos con ellos hasta el final. _

_4. Lucas Duncan y Taylor Ewin_

_Aunque terminaron a principios de año, aún los consideramos una de nuestras parejas más sexys. Con su sensual voz y un hermoso rostro a la par de los encantos de Duncan, estos dos eran una pareja muy sexy._

_3. Sadie Rayne y Ron Weasley_

_Aunque la manera en que se formó esta pareja fue poco ortodoxa, nadie puede negar que sean una pareja muy sensual. Sadie es una de las modelos más solicitadas del Mundo Mágico y del muggle por su increíble belleza. El año pasado fue nombrada 'Bruja del Año'. Ron Weasley es el guardián estrella de los Cannons. Uno de los mejores guardianes de la liga y sólo después de que él se uniera al equipo, los Cannons finalmente regresaron a la partida. Elegantes a su manera, estos dos no podían faltar en nuestra lista. _

_2. Harry y Ginny Potter_

_¿Cómo podían esperar que estos dos no estuvieran en nuestro conteo? Han estado casados por un poquito más de dos años y siguen igual de enamorados, lo sentimos mucho chicas pero el Salvador se encuentra fuera del mercado y no volverá a estar disponible jamás. _

_Los últimos pero no por eso menos importantes…_

_Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger_

_(Ex mortífago y heroína de Guerra)_

_Adivinaron amigos, la pareja MÁS sexy del año. Aunque su relación ni siquiera ha cumplido un mes, son una pareja envidiable. Reunidos bajo circunstancias inciertas, estos dos se las han arreglado para brillar. Draco Malfoy quedo en segundo lugar en la lista de los Solteros más codiciados. Con su elegancia y encanto característicos únicamente podría arrasar con cualquier mujer pero agreguémosle una cuenta en Gringotts que podría comprar un país o dos, sin mencionar que es la cabeza de su compañía. Draco Malfoy es un sueño. Hermione Granger por el otro lado es la heroína de guerra más querida por todos. Una de las brujas más brillantes de su generación. Hermosa y sofisticada. Se ha vuelto un icono de la moda. Los dos son una vista deleitante. No solo son hermosos sino que a su alrededor se respira un fuego y una química que arde. Estos dos son LA pareja. _

Ron arrugo ese estúpido artículo. En la portada del papel se hallaba Hermione ataviada con un hermoso vestido veraniego de color verde que la hacía brillar. No cabía duda en porque se había convertido en un icono. Pero ese maldito hurón estaba ahí para arruinarlo todo. ¿Y qué diablos hacia Teddy en los hombros de ese rubio idiota?

"Weasley, trae tu trasero al campo." Le gritó el entrenador sacándolo de sus pensamientos. "Estamos entrenando por si no te habías percatado."

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado de la ciudad, Sadie Rayne rompía en pedazos la revista. ¿Eran el número tres? ¡Cuando esa estúpida y Draco era número uno! Eso no debía pasar. Draco no debía encontrar a otra chica, debía luchar por ella. Quería que él y Ron pelearan por ella. Oh, la prensa se hubiera vuelto loca, cuando dos de los Solteros más codiciados pelearan por ella. Ella hubiera sido la envidia de todos. ¡Ella hubiera sido el icono de moda, no esa cosa!

Quería jalarse el cabello pero hacia solo unos días que había vuelto a crecer y más sano que nunca. En lugar de eso, soltó un alarido que hizo que todo su alrededor temblara.

* * *

"_Your eyes, tell me how you want me. I can feel it in your heart beat. I know you like what you see_." Hermione se reía mientras cantaba.

Teddy reía mientras veía a su tía preparar el desayuno. Utilizaba el batidor como micrófono mientras cantaba a la par de la radio.

"_Then, Jump! For my love. Jump in_!" Dejó el batidor y puso los huevos en el sartén. Miró por encima del hombro y le sonrió a Teddy para después hacer una cara que se suponía debía verse seductora. Pero los hizo reír a ambos.

Teddy aplaudía y reía. Su tía era la mejor. No podía entender porque su tío la había dejado por la señorita pelona. Aunque la verdad es que era bonita cuando tenía cabello. Pero su tía era… era hermosa y divertida. La otra mujer pasaba mucho tiempo mirándose al espejo y hablando de todo menos él.

Hermione sacudió el cabello mientras entonaba el coro. "_Then, Jump! For my love. Jump in! And feel my touch. Jump, if you want to taste my kisses in the night then jump for my love. I know my heart can make you happy."_

"_Jump in!" _Se unió Teddy.

Hermione se rio mientras agitaba y le daba la vuelta al omelet. "_You told me, I'm the only woman for you_." Hermione bajó el sartén y le canto a Teddy mientras le hacía cosquillas, haciendo que el niño riera aún más fuerte. Rápidamente volvió al sartén. Ambos estaban tan ensimismados que no se dieron cuenta de que cierto rubio había llegado por red flu al departamento.

"_Jump, if you want to taste my kisses in the night then. Jump! For my love!" _Hermione termino con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Granger?" Malfoy no daba crédito a lo que veía. Hermione Granger bailaba y cantaba contoneando las caderas mientras hacía el desayuno. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para digerirlo. Un omelet vino volando y antes de que se diera cuenta, cayó en su cara. Después lentamente, pero muy lentamente, se resbaló hasta caer al suelo.

Hermione observaba en shock el omelet que había estado cocinando y que ahora se encontraba en la cara y el cabello de Draco Malfoy. Entró en shock al escuchar su voz y no tuvo cuidado cuando le dio la vuelta al omelet.

Ambos pares de ojos se observaban en shock. Miel y gris. Solo rompieron contacto cuando escucharon una risa histérica viniendo del pequeño niño sentado en la repisa de la cocina.

"¿Qué demonios…?" Preguntó Harry Potter mientras se aparecía de la nada en el departamento de su mejor amiga.

"Oh por Merlín Draco, lo…"

"No." Le dijo Draco mientras caminaba al lavabo.

"Aunque debo decir Malfoy que ese look va contigo." Comentó Harry.

"Muy gracioso Potter." Le dijo mientras lo veía desde la llave. "Cállate."

Mientras tanto, el niño seguía riéndose.

"Oh, crees que esto es gracioso Teddy." Dijo Draco mirando al pequeño de cuatro años.

Los tres adultos miraron al niño. Parecía que se iba a asfixiar de tanto que se reía.

"Teddy." Draco le advirtió mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Ni siquiera intimido al pequeño niño, de hecho lo hizo reírse aún más fuerte, si eso era posible.

Hermione se mordía el labio para evitar reírse pero desgraciadamente la risa del niño era tan contagiosa que no pudo evitarlo. Después Harry se les unió también, disfrutando la vista de Draco Malfoy cubierto de huevo.

"Esto ni siquiera es gracioso."

"¡Sí lo es!" Dijo Teddy descaradamente.

Draco trato de regañar al niño pero no pudo. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Hermione se despidió de Harry y Teddy, asegurándole a Harry que Malfoy era inofensivo.

"Pero Mione, él está en tu regadera."

"Sí, en el baño de invitados, el mismo que tu usas de vez en cuando." Hermione entorno los ojos.

"Pero, pero…" Harry se quejó.

"Harry." Le advirtió Hermione. "Él es mi novio."

"Ya lo sé, pero ugh, aún así, es Malfoy." Harry hizo una mueca.

Hermione rio. "Harry, Draco es una buena persona."

"Aun así no me gusta el hecho de que este usando tu regadera."

"No es la primera vez que utiliza mi regadera Harry."

Harry la miro de una manera extraña cuando finalmente lo comprendió. Hizo un mohín. "No necesitaba ni saber ni ver eso. Lo que sea que tú y Malfoy hacen… por favor no me lo digas."

"¡Harry James Potter saca de tu cabeza esas ocas ideas!" Le chilló Hermione con cara de shock. "Francamente fue porque este pequeño le encanta hacer desorden y tirar sus bebidas." Le señalo a Teddy mientras le sonreía maliciosamente. Teddy le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Oh." Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Hermione meneó la cabeza. Después se giró para despedirse de su sobrino favorito. "Lamento el desastre del desayuno. Pero espero que te la hayas pasado bien."

Teddy sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza. "Me divertí mucho esta semana tía Mione. Te quiero."

"Y yo a ti." Hermione le dio un beso en la nariz. "Se bueno con tu mamá y papá, ¿okay?"

El niño solo le sonrió.

Ambos adultos compartieron una mirada.

"Muchas gracias Hermione. Por todo." Harry le besó la mejilla.

"De nada, fue un placer. ¿Cómo estuvo tu luna de miel por cierto?"

"Perfecta, todo fue perfecto. Le dejaré los detalles a Ginny. Ella querrá contarte todo." Harry sonrió maliciosamente. "Cuídate mucho y llámame si necesitas algo. Lo digo en serio Mione."

"Lo hare." Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Te quiero Hermione."

"Yo también te quiero Harry." Y con un 'pop' ambos se desaparecieron.

* * *

A penas habían pasado unos minutos de que Hermione comenzará a limpiar la cocina cuando escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta. Hermione cerró la llave y se secó las manos rápidamente. "¡Voy!"

Hermione abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa, de pie en el pasillo se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Ron Weasley.

Hermione dio un paso atrás mientras ahogaba un grito.

Ron no pudo evitar observar a la mujer que se encontraba de pie frente a él. Nunca lo había notado antes, pero su cabello era de un castaño claro, como el color del chocolate. Ella brillaba y se veía hermosa en un simple par de shorts muggles y una playera que marcaba sus curvas.

"Hermione." Dijo casi con nostalgia.

"Hermione, ¿dónde pusiste mi muda de ropa… mira nada más, buenos días comadreja."

Ron levantó el rostro bruscamente. Para su shock y horror, de pie en medio de su sala se encontraba el idiota de Draco Malfoy cubierto únicamente por una toalla amarrada a su cintura.

* * *

Canción: Jump

Cantada originalmente por The Pointer Sisters

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¡Pobre Draco! Su impecable persona ha quedado embarrada de huevo jajaja pero disfruto el momento a pesar de todo :)**

**Y... ¿qué pasará ahora que Ron se atrevió a regresar? Tun, tun tun... **

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo! **

**Besos,**

**Lola :)**

**P.D.: ... ¡No se atraganten con las uvas! Jajajajaja**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

**¡Feliz día de Reyes! Algo atrasado... pero más vale tarde que nunca. **

**Les seré sincera... me da un poco de flojerita copiar todos los nombres... jeje... ya sé... soy una floja :P... pero a mi favor puedo decir que ya es casi media noche y debería estar durmiendo, pero no me quería acostar sin antes subir este cap.**

**Saben que les agradezco MIL a todos y cada uno de los que me dejan reviews, no saben las sonrisas que me sacan :) y por eso me dan ganas de buscar y hacer tiempo para traducir. **

**¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A LAS NUEVAS LECTORAS! Y a todos los que me ponen en favoritos :)**

**Gracias a todas las que me siguen leyendo. ¡No saben lo feliz que me hacen!**

**Por cierto... olvide aclarar una duda del capítulo 14... a lo que se refiere la autora con bautizar es que estaban "estrenando" el closet... haciendo cositas jajaja espero que con esta breve explicación les haya quedado más claro. **

**Ahora las dejo con el cap, es algo corto... pero espero lo disfruten :)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK y la historia a bookworm1993 yo solo traduzco para que los que hablamos español disfrutemos de la historia.**

* * *

La cara de Ron pasó de normal a rojo en 0.9 segundos. "¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo en mi departamento?!" Vociferó con enojo.

Draco levantó una ceja. "Tienes ojos Weasley, úsalos." Dijo mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

La cara de Ron se puso aún más roja cuando Draco se paró junto a Hermione y pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Como si la estuviera protegiendo. El rubio no podía evitar mirarlo con irritación, como si hubiese interrumpido algo. Pero lo que hizo que una pequeña parte de él desfalleciera fue darse cuenta de que el abrazo del hurón había reconfortado a Hermione.

"Quiero mi departamento de vuelta." Dijo antes de poder detenerse. "Lo compré con mi primer adelanto de los Cannons." Quería detenerse a sí mismo pero estaba demasiado enojado. "Quiero mi departamento desocupado para la próxima semana." Fue demasiado tarde cuando vio la cara de shock de Hermione y la expresión dura en el rostro de Malfoy.

"Está bien. Diablos, regresa el viernes si quieres. De cualquier modo, Hermione y yo nos vamos de viaje. Moveremos todas sus cosas a mi departamento, después, cuando volvamos, podemos empezar a buscar algún lugar para vivir juntos." Dijo Draco faroleando, lentamente, asegurándose de que Weasley escuchara cada palabra fuerte y clara. Después lo empujo a la calle y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para atrapar a Hermione antes de que cayera.

"Lo odio, lo odio. ¡Lo odio!" Lloraba mientras le golpeaba el pecho con las manos. Él permanecía en silencio, sólo abrazándola y dejándola descargarse.

Unos minutos después, Hermione finalmente se había tranquilizado. "Lamento lo sucedido Draco." Dijo mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura.

"Está bien, uno que otro moretoncito, nada que un beso no pueda arreglar." Draco la miro con la misma cara que Teddy le ponía siempre.

Hermione entornó los ojos pero no pudo evitar sonreír. "¿Fue en serio la oferta de dejarme vivir en tu departamento temporalmente? Pagaré renta por supues-"

Le interrumpió dándole un piquito en los labios. "Sólo quiero salir de est-" Le dio otro beso rápidamente y se alejó.

"Departamento, no quiero ver a ese desgraciado otra vez."

"¡Granger! ¡Estoy tratando de besarte y tú sigues queriendo terminar tu oración!"

"Creo que eso significa que no eres lo suficientemente bueno besando como para distraerme." Hermione bromeó mientras se ponía de pie.

"¿Qué? No dijiste eso."

"Sí lo hice." Hermione le sacó la lengua.

"Granger…" Le advirtió Draco mientras se ponía igualmente de pie.

"¿Qué?"

Draco la atrajo hacia sí y le plantó un sonoro beso en los labios. Incluso la levanto para que quedaran a la misma altura.

Hermione abrazó su cintura con las piernas y lo beso con todas las emociones que aún sentía por la aparición de Ron.

Cuando ambos se quedaron sin aliento, Draco se separó primero. "Retira lo dicho."

Hermione aún tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con pesadez. "De ninguna… manera…" dijo sin aliento.

"Hermione Granger." Gruño Draco.

Ella sólo le sonrió mientras se ponía sus piernas en una posición más cómoda. Fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de la situación.

"Draco."

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Sólo traes una toalla?"

Él asintió.

Hermione prácticamente salto para separarse de él.

Draco no pudo evitar reír ante su cara. Estaba más roja que una fresa.

* * *

Después de que Draco se hubo vestido, se dirigió a la sala de estar para encontrar a Hermione corriendo de una esquina a otra con una caja de cartón en los brazos. Se hallaba guardando los portarretratos.

Hermione estaba metiendo una foto de su padre y ella cuando de repente fue sorprendida por un montón de fotos volando al interior de la caja. Las únicas fotos que quedaron en la repisa eran las de ella y Ron. Exactamente tres fotos.

"Hermione, ¿sabes qué puedes usar magia verdad?"

"Claro." Hermione lo miró. "Es solo que disfruto hacer las cosas a la manera muggle."

Draco la miró como si estuviera loca. "Bueno," suspiró. "Déjame ayudarte."

Tuvieron todas las cosas de Hermione empacadas en tan solo unas horas. Incluso Crookshanks se encontraba dentro de su jaula, aunque miraba a Draco con odio, ya que era él quien lo había encerrado… con magia. Draco no se atrevía a tocar a esa bola de pelos que aparentemente tenía un temperamento más fuerte que el de su dueña.

Hermione observó su alrededor. El departamento estaba casi vacío. Le gustaba mucho el lugar pero traía a su mente muchos recuerdos de Ron. Aunque muchos parecían buenos, no podía evitar preguntarse cuántos de esos "buenos días" habían sido puras mentiras.

Pero el departamento era parte de ella. Lo había amueblado con ayuda de su madre y Ginny. Le había dedicado tanto tiempo. Había organizado fiestas y recordaba los momentos en los que la familia se había reunido a celebrar un cumpleaños o dos. Ahora se veía tan vacío como antes. Casi quería llorar.

"Ivy." Dijo Draco.

Se escuchó un 'pop' antes de que la elfina doméstica de Draco apareciera frente a ellos.

"Amo, Señorita Hermione." La elfina hizo una reverencia, tan profunda que la falda casi se le sube a la cabeza.

Eso era algo que había sorprendido a Hermione cuando conoció a la elfina de Draco. Ivy usaba un vestido, un vestido bastante bonito con una falda azul, algo que usaría una niña de tres años.

"¿Está lista la habitación de invitados?"

"Sí amo."

"¿Puedes poner las cajas ahí? A Crookshanks también."

"Por supuesto. Y amo, el Señor Blaise y la Señorita Luna ya lo están esperando para almorzar." Y desapareció con un 'pop'.

"¡Oh por Merlín, me olvide por completo de eso!" Chilló Hermione

* * *

Draco observaba a Hermione mientras interactuaba con Blaise y Luna. Estaba contento de ver que parecía haber vuelto a ser ella misma. El encuentro con la comadreja había quedado olvidado. Pero él no podía dejarlo ir. Estaba furioso por dentro. Ron Weasley era la peor escoria en la faz de la tierra.

Hermione y Luna se excusaron para ir a conocer la habitación de invitados. Tan pronto desaparecieron, Blaise se sentó en la silla junto a Draco que originalmente ocupara Hermione.

"Estás distraído hoy. ¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Blaise yendo directo al punto.

"La comadreja sacó a Hermione de su departamento."

"¡Qué! Ese imbécil."

* * *

"Luna."

"Si Hermione."

"Si fueras yo, ¿qué harías para vengarte de Ron?"

Luna miró a Hermione con curiosidad. "¿Por qué?"

"Necesito saber."

Luna se encogió de hombros y se llevó un dedo a los labios, observando. "Bueno, ya que es Ron de quien hablamos. La manera de vengarte sería avergonzándolo delante de sus compañeros de equipo. Tienes que asegurarte de que vea de lo que se está perdiendo y hacer que se arrepienta de haberte dejado ir. Especialmente con un chico como Draco." Luna sonrió malévolamente.

Cuando ambas llegaron a la habitación de invitados, se dirigieron de inmediato a su closet. Estaba repleto de los nuevos atuendos que había adquirido recientemente. Varios que Draco le compró, algunos que ella misma había adquirido. Luna se saltó las compras de Hermione y se fue directo a la sección de Draco. Hermione no sabía si sentirse ofendida o no.

"Necesitamos algo que deje a Ron hecho trizas. Lo siento, pero las elecciones de Draco tienen más posibilidades que las tuyas. A diferencia de ti, él no tiene sentido del pudor cuando se trata de vestir." Explicó Luna mientras examinaba la ropa.

"¡Esté es perfecto!" Chilló Luna mientras sacaba el atuendo.

"Luna eso podría parecer un vestido bastante corto pero básicamente es LENCERÍA." Hermione hizo hincapié en la última palabra.

Se trataba de un baby doll plisado de un brillante color magenta que complementaba con la cabellera de Hermione. Aunque el material no era tan transparente, uno podía ver la silueta del cuerpo bastante bien. Las copas eran de puro encaje y cubrían lo suficiente para parecer decente. El vestido abrazaba cada curva, deteniéndose justo unos centímetros antes de medio muslo. Era prácticamente el sueño de cualquier hombre, lo que explicaba porque Draco lo había comprado. Su lado del closet tendía a tener ropa que Hermione jamás usaría, de hecho estaba segura que algunas prendas estaban ahí solo para irritarla.

"¡Ya sé! ¡Es por eso que es perfecto!" Luna le sonrió demasiado inocentemente. "Y estos son indispensables." Luna alzó un par de tacones negros.

Los tacones estaban hechos de cuero. El tacón media once centímetros. La tira de cuero tachonada abrazaba el tobillo.

"¡Luna Lovegood!" Chilló Hermione con la boca abierta.

* * *

Draco tomaba su café matutino mientras leía el periódico cuando algo le saltó encima y casi lo mata de un susto. Trago demasiado café hirviendo.

"Oww." Dijo Draco, al darse cuenta de que se había quemado la lengua. Bajo la vista a su regazo. "Crookshanks." Le advirtió. El gato solo lo miró con indiferencia.

Estuvo a punto de tragar de más nuevamente cuando Hermione bajo las escaleras con su maleta.

"¿Qué demonios?" Preguntó Draco viéndola con algo de shock y lujuria. No podía evitarlo. El atuendo era simplemente provocador. "¿De verdad usarás eso en público?" Le preguntó observando sus pies. Nunca había sido un hombre de zapatos, pero esos tacones…

"Me pondré esto encima." Dijo Hermione señalando el abrigo sobre su brazo.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Draco finalmente, regresando con mucho esfuerzo la vista a su rostro.

"¡Por qué quiero conservar algo de mi dignidad!"

"No me refiero al abrigo Granger. Me refería a todo el conjunto." Dijo Draco.

"Oh." Hermione suspiró. "Luna y yo planeamos esto como nuestra revancha contra Ron."

"¿Qué?"

"Ella dijo que tenía que asegurarme de que él se diera cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo." Explicó Hermione.

"¿Así que usarás ese atuendo?"

"Sip. Iré a su entrenamiento para darle las llaves nuevas que hice después de cambiar la cerradura."

Draco parpadeó. Maldita sea, ¿en qué momento Luna Lovegood se hizo tan conspiradora? Ella realmente quería hacer pedazos a Weasley. Ningún hombre podía ver a Granger con eso y no querer besarla. Ese pensamiento lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Pero… los Cannons no tenían los rompecorazones que los otros equipos tenían… "Es bastante brillante considerando que es Weasley."

"Blaise dijo lo mismo." Hermione asintió. "Oh Draco, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?"

Draco alzó la ceja. "Depende… ¿de qué se trata?"

"¿Puedes hacerme un chupetón justo aquí?" Hermione señalo la unión entre el hombro y el cuello.

Draco parpadeó dos veces. Su boca se secó completamente. Por Merlín que esta mujer iba a ser su muerte. Pero ciertamente moriría siendo un hombre feliz.

* * *

**¡Draco al rescate! Creo que era obvio que se iría a vivir con él...**

**¿Y qué tal con Luna eh? Resulta que tiene MUY buenas ideas... jajaja... ideas que casi matan a nuestro querido Draco de un infarto... ¡UFF! **

**¿Que hará Ron cuando vea a Hermione así vestida? **

**Nos vemos en el próximo.**

**Besos, **

**Lola**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 16**

**Estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo. Espero no haber tardado mucho... pero entre el trabajo y mis tutorías me quedo sin tiempo para nada. **

**¡Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras, es un placer tenerlas conmigo! Les agradezco a ustedes y a TODOS los que me dejan reviews, ¡ya hemos pasado los 500 reviews! ¡Estoy tan contenta! **

**Gracias también a los que me ponen en favoritos y a los que leen pero no dejan review. ¡Anímense!**

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo. ¡Nos vemos pronto!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK y la historia a bookworm1993 yo solo traduzco para que los que hablamos español disfrutemos de la historia.**

* * *

"¿Estás segura de que no me quieres ahí?" Preguntó Draco desde el asiento de conductor de su automóvil. Lo había comprado cuando salió de Hogwarts, curioso de saber cómo funcionaban después de todas las historias de Hermione y descubriendo que, honestamente, le encantaba sentir el motor y tener el control.

"Oh, creo que estaré bien." Hermione le sonrió malévolamente mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón.

"Bueno, déjame cumplir tu deseo ahora." Draco le sonrió igual de malévolamente.

"¿Qué?" Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de hablar cuando Draco literalmente la levanto de su asiento para sentarla en su regazo.

Hermione se sonrojó fuertemente cuando se dio cuenta de donde se hallaba sentada. "¿Qué estás… ¡Draco!" Hermione chilló cuando los suaves labios de Draco acariciaron su cuello. "¿Qué estás…"

Draco la detuvo a media oración poniendo los labios en los suyos y asegurándose de besarla intensamente. Al parecer, era realmente la única manera efectiva a su favor de callar a Hermione Granger.

Hermione se sentía atrevida en ese momento. Besándose con Draco en frente del estadio de los Cannons, en su auto. Esas cosas solo pasaban en las novelas románticas que leía su madre. No se suponía que pasaran en la vida real, aunque no iba a quejarse.

Hermione acarició sus rubios cabellos mientras él hacía lo mismo.

Ella tuvo que apartarse cuando el oxígeno le fue necesario.

Draco hizo un camino de besos.

Hermione no pudo evitar gemir. Por Merlín, nunca la habían besado de esa manera.

Luego sintió mordiscos en la coyuntura entre el hombro y el torso. Eso la hizo gemir aún más.

Draco regresó por el mismo camino que había bajado, cubriéndola de besos, antes de dejarla ir.

No pudo evitar observarla. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada. Su cabello revuelto le daba un aire que gritaba "sexo". Sus labios estaban rosados e hinchados por sus besos. Podía sentir como se estaba excitando.

"Creo que definitivamente estoy lista." Dijo Hermione sin aliento.

* * *

Ron no pudo evitar exagerar sus rescates un poquito, agregando un truco aquí y otro allá para los paparazzi. Hasta ese momento, había parado todas menos una. Hoy estaba jugando bien. La noche anterior, él y Sadie habían tenido su primera gran pelea. Una muy grande. Y nada más y nada menos que por el estúpido artículo sobre Las Parejas del Año. Pero después se habían contentado… ahora definitivamente estaba de mejor humor.

El primero en notar a la bella mujer caminando hacía el campo de quidditch fue el buscador. Por supuesto, se suponía que él estuviera examinando su alrededor. Se detuvo a medio vuelo mientras admiraba la hermosa figura de la mujer.

Aterrizó, sería un tonto si no era el primero en presentarse a tan hermosa mujer.

Cuando su buscador comenzó a descender al campo, los demás jugadores siguieron su figura, queriendo saber que estaba sucediendo. Encontraron el motivo. Pronto los demás hombres comenzaron a descender.

Al mismo tiempo, los reporteros se inclinaron para observar la conmoción. Algunos prepararon sus cámaras para tener las mejores tomas.

"Buenos días mi bella dama. Mi nombre es Phillip Letter. ¿Hay ALGO que pueda hacer por usted?»

Hermione se quitó los lentes de sol y los colocó sobre su cabeza. "Hola Phil." Hermione sonrió mientras una suave brisa soplaba. El moño de su vestido se agitó con el viento.

Phil no pudo evitar comérsela con los ojos. Aunque el abrigo cubría la mayor parte de la vista, lo que uno podía ver, aún la hacía ver extremadamente sexy.

"Phil, soy yo." Lo reprendió Hermione.

Phil parpadeó, y luego parpadeó de nuevo.

"¿Hermione Granger?"

Las orejas de Ron reaccionaron mientras se unía a sus otros compañeros de equipo, quienes observaban a Phil con la atractiva mujer. Empujó a un golpeador y a un cazador para quedar más cerca.

Se detuvo al verlos y corrió.

Los paparazzi también escucharon la exclamación de Letter. Todos cayeron en frenesí. Comenzaron a tomar fotos salvajemente. Algunos maldijeron el hecho de que no les estuviese permitido entrar al campo.

"Hermione…" perdió el hilo de lo que decía cuando la vio. Bajo la mirada a sus zapatos. Sus labios de repente se sintieron extremadamente secos. Lentamente recorrió su figura con la mirada. Sus largas piernas se veían más largas que nunca. Recordó cuando esas piernas solían enredarse con las suyas. Luego llego al vestido. Sentía como si los ojos fuesen a salírsele de las cuencas. El top del vestido marcaba su busto perfectamente. Y el listón justo debajo del mismo… quería deshacerlo para ver qué pasaba.

"Ron." Hermione cambió su semblante a uno duro cuando vio a su ex prometido. "Draco y yo estamos saliendo para nuestro viaje. Entonces-"

"Es por eso que estás vestida como si pidieras por ello."

Hermione se detuvo a media oración. "¿Qué acabas de decir?"

Los otros jugadores lo miraron molestos. No acababa de insinuar que Hermione Granger era una cualquiera. La conocían desde que lo conocían a él, y para ser honestos, la preferían a ella. Incluso antes de que se viera como un sueño húmedo.

"Tienes oídos Hermione. Úsalos." Dijo molesto. Usando las palabras que Draco había utilizado con él.

Hermione agitó su mano. Todas las bludgers en el aire se detuvieron y volaron hacia ella. Se detuvieron abruptamente justo en frente de ella, esperando.

Ron tragó grueso cuando vio las ocho bludgers rodeando a Hermione.

Agitó su varita nuevamente. Una bludger se fue zumbando directo a Ron Weasley. "Eso es por ser un idiota."

Ron a penas logró esquivarla.

Agitó su mano. Otra bludger salió disparada. "Esa es por engañarme."

Los otros Cannons observaban como esa belleza disparaba las bludgers contra su guardián. Se sentían mal por él, pero no pensaban ayudarlo. No sólo se lo merecía, sino también era sumamente entretenido. Sin mencionar que Hermione Granger se veía realmente sexy cuando se enojaba. No podían ver porque Weasley habría de engañarla.

"Esa es por hacerme desperdiciar tantas lágrimas en ti."

"Esa es por dormir con una mujer en la cama de su novio." Ron se tiró al suelo. La bluger esquivó su cabeza por centímetros.

Los ojos de los espectadores se abrieron sorprendidos ante la acusación.

"Está es por romper conmigo, dos semanas antes de nuestra boda." La bludger voló directo a sus piernas.

"Esa es por romper mi corazón en el proceso."

"Esa otra es por sacarme de MI departamento." Ron se movía de un lado a otro esquivando las bolas, algo así como Harry en su segundo año.

Todos habían dejado lo que estaban haciendo y observaban el espectáculo. Los reporteros estaban teniendo la noticia del día mientras tomaban fotos y escribían notas como desesperados.

"Esa es por insinuar que soy una fácil." Ron se había puesto de pie solo para tirarse al suelo nuevamente.

La bola le rozó los cabellos.

"Esta es por," la última bludger se dirigía a la preciada anatomía de Ron, pero se detuvo unos centímetros antes de golpearlo.

Ron tragó grueso.

"Esa es por darme la oportunidad de estar con Draco." La bludger cayó al suelo.

Hermione bajó la mano. Justo cuando hizo eso, un fuerte viento sopló, haciendo ondear el cabello de Hermione.

El buscador de los Cannos soltó un largo silbido cuando vio el chupetón en el cuello de Hermione Granger. Y él no fue el único que lo había visto.

"¿Qué diablos es eso en tu cuello?" Gritó Ron.

Hermione arqueó una ceja. Después le sonrió mientras se ponía los lentes de sol nuevamente. "Tienes razón Ron, quizás si sea una fácil. Pero velo de esta forma. Soy de Draco. Nunca seré tuya de nuevo… jamás."

Hermione se dio la vuelta al tiempo que lanzaba un juego de llaves. "Necesitarás estas. Son las nuevas llaves del departamento. Las viejas no te servirán. Cambié la cerradura cuando rompimos. Adiós y que te vaya bien."

Hermione camino en dirección a la salida del estadio. Una horda de reporteros la seguía, pero ella los ignoró.

* * *

Draco esperaba recargado en su auto. Se veía muy elegante y atractivo mientras el sol le pegaba de frente. Llevaba una camisa blanca de botones que le quedaba perfecta. Las mangas enrolladas hasta el codo dejaban a la vista sus tonificados brazos. Los jeans deslavados que traía puestos, le quedaban tan bien, que pudo pasar como un comercial para la marca Levi's.

Observó impresionado como Hermione caminaba satisfecha hacia él.

"Vámonos." Dijo Hermione empujando los lentes de sol para que le cubrieran bien los ojos.

Draco observaba a la horda que la había seguido. Ya no eran únicamente reporteros, el equipo completo de los Cannons se encontraba ya fuera del estadio.

"Claro, pero primero…" Draco le quitó los lentes de sol y los guardo en su bolsillo trasero.

Draco la atrajo hacía él y la besó apasionadamente. La movió de tal manera que ahora era ella quien se hallaba recargada en el auto. Hermione se encontraba presionada entre el automóvil y el pecho de Draco Malfoy. Nunca se había sentido tan viva y emocionada. Finalmente había terminado con Ron Weasley y el corazón roto que le había dejado.

Ron estaba anonadado mientras los observaba. Phil y uno de los golpeadores que era amigo de Hermione, se encontraban flanqueándolo por si acaso.

Draco se separó de ella. Una enorme sonrisa enmarcaba su rostro. Hermione tenía una expresión similar.

Un reportero solitario se separó de la masa de gente. "Señorita Granger, Señor Malfoy." Dijo temblorosamente.

Hermione vio por encima del hombro de Draco. Sus ojos se abrieron de asombro y alegría. "¿Dennis?" Hermione se puso de pie.

"Hola, eh, Hermione." Dijo Dennis apenado.

"Oh por Merlín." Hermione se pasó por debajo del brazo de Draco. "¡Ya eres todo un hombre!" Exclamó la joven mientras abrazaba al joven reportero.

Dennis Creevey se tornó de diferentes tonos de rojo. Podía sentir que los otros reporteros lo fulminaban con la mirada, pero no le importo.

"¿Cómo has estado?" Hermione le acomodó un rizo rubio atrás de la oreja.

La mandíbula de Draco se tensó y tuvo que recordarse así mismo que ese chico era cuatro años más joven que ellos y había sido amigo de Hermione en el colegio.

"Estoy bien. Trabajo para El Quisquilloso."

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron deleitados. "El Quisquilloso. ¿Con el padre de Luna?"

Dennis asintió.

Draco se tranquilizó. El chico trabajaba con Luna.

"Oh, felicidades. ¿Te gusta?"

"Sí, mucho. Es muy diferente."

Hermione rio. "Apuesto a que sí. ¿Necesitas algo?"

"Um, sí. Dos cosas en realidad."

Hermione sonrió alentadoramente.

"¿Podría tomar una foto de ustedes dos juntos?"

Draco abrió la boca pero el "Claro." De Hermione le ganó.

"¿Alguna posición en especial?" Draco trató de contener un gruñido. Pero al parecer no lo consiguió ya que el chico se había puesto pálido. Hermione le dio un codazo.

"Pues sí. Me preguntaba si podían hacer lo que estaban haciendo hacía unos minutos."

"¿Besarnos?" Draco arqueó una ceja.

El chico se sonrojó. "N-no, me refiero a después de eso. Cuando se vieron como si fueran las dos únicas personas en la faz de la Tierra."

"Oh." Hermione miró a Draco.

"Y la otra cosa Creevey." Preguntó el chico suspirando, Granger y su maldito corazón Gryffindor.

"Bueno, una frase."

"Claro." Hermione le sonrió cálidamente.

"¿Sobre qué?" Preguntó Draco mientras, sin darse cuenta, agarraba a Hermione de la cintura.

"Sobre su relación." Dijo Dennis ya menos nervioso.

"Fácil," dijo Draco. "Soy el hombre más suertudo del mundo. Ella es mía ahora Comadreja." Draco dijo esto sin ver a Dennis. Miraba a Ron Weasley directamente a los ojos.

Ron se le hubiese lanzado encima si no fuera porque sus compañeros de equipo lo habían estado conteniendo.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¡Ahora a Ron le quedo más que claro lo que se está perdiendo! **

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap :)**

**Besos,**

**Lola**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 16**

**Estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo. Se que tarde mucho... dos meses... pero el trabajo y las tutorias no me dejan vivir... y no tendré vacaciones, lo que es muy muy triste. Espero me comprendan y me tengan paciencia. Saben que no abandonaré la historia. **

**¡Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras, es un placer tenerlas conmigo! Les agradezco a ustedes y a TODOS los que me dejan reviews, ¡ya hemos pasado los 600 reviews! ¡Estoy tan contenta!**

**Gracias también a los que me ponen en favoritos y a los que leen pero no dejan review. ¡Anímense!**

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo. ¡Nos vemos pronto!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK y la historia a bookworm1993 yo solo traduzco para que los que hablamos español disfrutemos de la historia.**

* * *

"Oh por Merlín." Hermione bajo del coche. "¡Nunca he viajado en ferry!" Se quitó un mechón de cabello, ya que obstruía su vista. "Es hermoso." Alzo los brazos y los lanzo al aire, señalando el escenario delante de ellos.

Draco se recargaba en la puerta abierta mientras digería el escenario frente a sus ojos. Cabe aclarar, que su paisaje era muy diferente al de Hermione.

Él la observaba mientras se acercaba al barco y admiraba el agua. La observaba hechizado. El rostro de la joven irradiaba felicidad y deleite. La brisa hacia ondear su cabello. Después del viaje en auto, su cabello seguía incorregible como siempre. Pero en lugar de pensar que la hacía ver como una científica loca, pensaba que parecía una ninfa. Aunque ella, frustrada, trataba en balde de acomodarlo.

Hermione se sentía tan libre. Y no se debía exactamente a que estuviera vestida con lencería.

Finalmente había dejado ir el último hilo, el pensamiento de que Ron era su príncipe azul. De que él era el hombre con el que ella estaba destinada a estar. Honestamente no sabía porque le había tomado tanto tiempo. La había lastimado tanto con el paso de los años. Pero él había sido todo lo que ella creía que quería. Había estado tan ciegamente enamorada de él desde tercer año. Todos esos años… pero luego estaba ese año.

El año después de la Guerra.

Hermione descanso su barbilla en el barandal del barco mientras sus pensamientos volaban varios años atrás.

_Ambos se encontraban en la Enfermería. Era el segundo día de pociones trabajando con su nueva pareja permanente. Y también era el día en que Hogwarts tuvo la explosión más grande de pociones nunca antes vista. Y eso era decir mucho considerando los miles de estudiantes que habían cruzado sus puertas…_

"_¡Cómo pudiste poner otro pie de mandrágora!" Hermione gritó. _

"_¿Yo? ¿Qué hay de ti? Tú fuiste la que puso tres babosas más de las que decía."_

"_Bueno, yo no sabía que ya habías puesto las babosas. ¡Estaba cortando los brotes que tú te negaste a cortar porque apestaban!"_

"_¡Y de quién es la culpa!"_

"_Yo creo que es culpa de la naturaleza, Señor Malfoy, que los brotes de Rildo tengan un olor tan fétido."_

"_¡Profesor!" Hermione se sentó derecha en la camilla del hospital._

"_Lambiscona." Tosió Draco desde su camilla._

_Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. _

"_¿Se encuentran bien?"_

_Draco asintió._

"_Sí señor." Respondió Hermione. _

"_¡Excelente, entonces pueden comenzar sus dos meses de castigo esta noche!" El profesor dijo esto muy jovialmente._

"_¡¿Qué?!" Gritaron dos voces simultáneamente._

_Una semana de castigo pasó. Hermione estaba sorprendida de que todos los días, Draco llegaba y cumplía el castigo. No se quejaba como ella hubiese esperado. En realidad, era muy útil y diligente. _

"_Granger."_

"_Malfoy." Le contestó Hermione._

"_Haremos la tarea juntos está noche."_

_La cabeza de Hermione se alzó rápidamente. Casi se golpea con el gabinete que estaba limpiando. "¿Qué?"_

"_Me oíste. Haremos la tarea juntos hasta que termine el castigo. Todas estas noches de detención me están agotando y me está costando trabajo hacer la tarea. Y yo sé que a ti también."_

"_No es cierto." Protestó Hermione._

"_¿Así que sólo dormías en la biblioteca, babeando tu libro, por qué se te antojo?"_

_Hermione abrió la boca molesta pero la cerro de inmediato. "Yo no babeó." Le gritó._

"_Claro que no." Bufó Draco. _

"_Bien. Podemos hacer el ensayo de Astronomía juntos. Así intercambiamos ideas." Murmuró Hermione._

_Draco asintió._

_Así que esa noche hicieron el ensayo juntos. Y la noche siguiente hicieron la tarea de Runas Antiguas juntos. Después de eso estudiaron juntos para el examen de Historia de la Revolución de los Duendes. Fue después de esto que hicieron una tregua._

"_Malfoy, mira, obtuve un Extraordinario en el examen." Le dijo Hermione mientras salían del aula. _

"_Eso es genial Granger. Déjame pegarlo en mi nevera." Le dijo Draco sonriéndole de lado._

_Hermione rodó los ojos. Después de una semana de estudiar y trabajar juntos, se estaba acostumbrando a sus bromas. _

"_¿Así es como lo llaman los muggles no?"_

"_Sí." Suspiró Hermione. "¿Y a ti como te fue?"_

_Draco le paso su examen. "Nos vemos en pociones Granger." _

_Lo observó correr._

_Él también había conseguido una E más una nota de felicitaciones del profesor. Ese desgraciado…_

"_¡Vuelve aquí Draco Malfoy!" Le gritaba Hermione mientras corría tras él._

_Algunos estudiantes y profesores, olviden eso, todos el alumnado y el profesorado de Hogwarts estaban impresionados de ver a Draco Malfoy reír mientras Hermione Granger le jalaba la túnica y le preguntaba cómo le había hecho._

_El Profesor Brundy, de Pociones, le entrego a cada pareja la poción que harían durante esa clase. Había tres pociones diferentes circulando. _

"_Traten de no volar esta." Les dijo mientras le pasaba la lista a Draco._

_Hermione se sonrojó. "Claro que no señor."_

"_Granger, en serio." Comentó Draco cuando el profesor se hubo retirado._

"_¿Ahora qué?" _

"_Claro que no SEÑOR. ¿Y te preguntas por qué te digo lambiscona?"_

"_No, no me lo pregunto. Yo sé que no entiendes el hecho de ser educado con la gente, pero-"_

"_Claro que si lo entiendo. Soy un Malfoy. Créeme, he aprendido a ser educado y un adulador todo el tiempo."_

"_Eso tenlo por seguro." Hermione bufó. "Bueno al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo. ¿Cuál nos tocó?"_

"_Matalobos." _

"_Comencemos. Por cierto, si no sacamos una E, te convertiré nuevamente en hurón."_

"_Anotado." _

"_Ya tengo la…" Hermione tachó algo de la lista._

_El profesor Brundy inspeccionó la poción. La olió. Observó el color. Vació un poco en un vial y espero a que cambiara de color. Se tornó transparente. "Perfecta."_

_Draco dejo salir el suspiro que había estado conteniendo. Y Hermione casi saltó de la emoción, pero se contuvo. En lugar de eso, le dio un ligero apretón a la mano del chico. _

_Cuando Hermione agarró su mano, Draco casi saltó del susto. _

"_Vamos, tenemos que comenzar la tarea de Transformaciones." Le dijo Hermione mientras lo arrastraba a la biblioteca. _

_El profesor Brundy los observaba impresionado. Como en una semana pasaron de odiarse a comportarse como si hubieran sido amigos de toda la vida. Pero estaba contento. Había escuchado la historia de ambos estudiantes de boca de los otros profesores. _

_Dos de los chicos más inteligentes de su año. Ambos habían perdido mucho. Y este año probablemente sería uno de los más difíciles. Ambos parecían necesitar un apoyo. Parecían tan solitarios. Eso combinado con el hecho de que parecían acarrear a sus antiguas parejas, fue la razón por la que los había emparejado. No les dijo, pero eran la única pareja que había hecho la poción Matalobos, porque era una de las más difíciles de hacer. A pesar de que casi habían volado el salón la última vez, sabía que podían logarlo. Y en efecto, había tomado una buena decisión al hacerlos pareja, iban a ser buenos el uno para el otro. _

_Dos semanas después, ambos habían caído en una rutina. Tenían todas las clases de la mañana juntos. Cada quien almorzaba por su lado. Se encontraban en el lago para estudiar. Después iban a la única clase que no tenían juntos. Se reencontraban de nuevo para otra clase. Cena. Detención y luego a la biblioteca para hacer tarea._

_Draco cerró el libro que estaba leyendo para encontrar a Hermione desparramada sobre la mesa, su cabeza descansando en uno de sus brazos._

"_Granger."_

_No hubo respuesta._

"_Granger." Draco le toco el brazo. _

_Se movió ligeramente. Pero no se despertó. _

"_Granger." Draco trato una vez más._

"_Papiiiiii cárgameeeee." Hermione murmuraba. _

_Draco alzó las cejas. Granger lo había llamado "Papi". Qué demonios._

"_Granger."_

"_Dormilona."_

"_Granger mas vale que no estés bromeando."_

_Un suave ronquido vino de ella. Draco se inclinó para observarla más de cerca. Estaba perdidamente dormida. _

"_Por Merlín." Murmuró Draco. No encontrando otra salida, la levanto de su asiento. Acomodo su cabeza en su hombro para que le fuera más fácil cargarla y ella estuviera cómoda. Acercó su cuerpo al suyo. Casi la deja caer cuando sintió su nariz acariciando su cuello. _

"_Oh maldita sea; no puedo imaginar lo que diría Blaise si me viera en este momento."_

"_Te diría, no la drogaste verdad. Porque si lo hiciste, no sé si pueda ayudarte a salirte de esta." _

_Draco se dio la vuelta para ver a su amigo._

"_No la drogue, ella simplemente está… cansada."_

"_Bueno eso es un alivio. ¿Pero por qué la estas cargando como si estuvieran en una luna de miel?"_

_Draco fulminó a Blaise con la mirada. "Cállate y trae nuestras mochilas."_

"_¿Nuestras?"_

"_Sí, nuestras. La mía y la de Granger. No puedo cargarla a ella y además nuestras cosas."_

"_¿Qué crees que soy, una mula?"_

"_En este momento, sí. Ahora se un caballero y trae nuestras cosas."_

"_Por la manera en que cargas a Hermione uno pensaría que es carga preciosa." Comentó Blaise._

"_Blaise…"_

"_¿Qué? Solo fue una observación. ¿No te estás enamorando de ella, verdad?" Digo, ustedes dos pasan mucho tiempo juntos. La gente está comenzando a especular…"_

"_La gente necesita meterse en sus propios asuntos." Bufó Draco._

"_Bueno si, pero ustedes dos… hay química entre ustedes-"_

_Draco abrió la boca para decir algo pero Blaise lo detuvo. _

"_Y no es porque ustedes tomen Pociones juntos. Hay algo en la manera en la que ustedes encajan." Dijo Blaise._

"_Estas delirando Blaise. ¿Y desde cuando llamas a Granger por su nombre de pila?"_

"_Desde que la invite a salir."_

"_¡Qué!"_

"_¡Estoy bromeando!"_

"_Más te vale." Le dijo Draco. _

"_Hola Weasley."_

_Ginny se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. "¡Qué le hiciste a Hermione bastardo!"_

_Al día siguiente en Pociones, Hermione jaló la manga de Draco._

"_¿Sí Granger?"_

"_Gracias por lo de anoche, Ginny y Blaise me dijeron lo que hiciste."_

"_¿Te dijeron también que ambos pensaron que había tratado de envenenarte?"_

"_No," Hermione rio. "¿En serio lo pensaron?"_

"_Si, ambos creyeron que tenía malas intenciones." Draco hizo una falsa mueca de ofendido._

"_Bueno, tu reputación te precede."_

"_Yo no necesito usar ese tipo de tácticas para conseguir una chica." Sonrió Draco._

"_Oh cálmate." Hermione le dio un codazo. "¿Cuál es nuestra poción esta vez?"_

"_Amortencia."_

"_¿Es en serio?"_

"_Como si yo bromeara tanto…" Le dijo mientras le mostraba la lista._

"_Listo." Anunció Draco cuando la poción se tornó de un perfecto color perlado. "Bueno, adelante, huélela Granger."_

"_¿Por qué yo?"_

_Draco se encogió de hombros._

_Hermione lo miró de una forma que decía que era un cobarde. Él la ignoró._

_Hermione se inclinó y aspiró._

"_¿Aún hueles pasto recién cortado, pergamino nuevo, pasta de dientes, y… cuál era el último?"_

_La cabeza de Hermione se alzó de golpe. "¿Cómo? Te acuerdas."_

"_Fue la cosa más graciosa que escuche ese año. Claro que lo recuerdo."_

_Hermione lo miro sorprendida. "Bueno, aun huelo el pergamino, el pasto y la pasta de dientes de menta, pero el último… no lo sé. No lo reconozco. Pero es vagamente familiar. Como si lo hubiese olido en un sueño."_

_Draco la miró de una forma graciosa. "Está bien. Bueno, creo que esta cosa funciona. Entreguémosla. Está empezando a tener efectos sobre mí."_

"_Oh, ¿qué hueles tú?"_

"_No te diré."_

"_¡Pero yo si te dije!"_

"_Por voluntad propia."_

"_Me engañaste. No es justo Malfoy. Y lo sabes."_

"_No sé de qué me hablas."_

Había sido precisamente el día anterior que se había dado cuenta de lo que era, ese olor. Lo supo cuando había llorado en el hombro de Draco el día que Ron la había echado. Ese aroma en la Amortencia era Draco. ¿Qué tan estúpida podía ser que le costó tres años darse cuenta de eso?

"¿Tienes hambre?"

Hermione se giró para mirar a la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos. "Perdón, ¿qué dijiste?"

"El viaje dura otra hora y media." Draco señalo el lugar tras él. "Tiene un restaurante bastante decente."

La boca de Hermione formo una O.

"Si, de hecho tengo algo de hambre." Hermione sonrió.

"Excelente. Yo muero de hambre. Vamos."

"Después de que me cambie de ropa." Dijo Hermione.

Fue el turno de Draco de decir que.

Hermione lo miró y puso sus manos sobre sus caderas. "No usaré esto para ir a un restaurante."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque-"

"Vamos Granger, vive un poco." Draco le interrumpió.

"Vivo lo suficiente."

"Se espontánea." Draco sonrió, sabiendo que la estaba provocando.

"¡Pero si soy espontánea!"

"Bien, sacaré tu maleta de la cajuela." Draco suspiró.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. "Olvídalo, vamos." Hermione resopló, caminando junto a él.

Draco sonrió maliciosamente mientras la seguía. Se aseguró de mantener su distancia y así poder tener una buena vista.

"Draco Malfoy, si sigues mirando mi trasero por un segundo más, te voy a lanzar una maldición."

Draco solo sonrió y dio unos pasos largos para alcanzarla. "Por supuesto, cariño." Draco la molestaba mientras le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura.

Hermione lo miró molesta.

Él solo sonrió.

Hermione lo pellizco.

"¡Ouch!"

* * *

"Buenas tardes." Una guapa mesera rubia se les acercó. "¿Cuántos?"

"Dos." Dijo Hermione.

"Por supuesto, por favor síganme." La chica los dirigió a la mesa.

Después de que hubieron ordenado, Hermione se disculpó para ir al baño. Mientras caminaba en dirección al mismo, un hombre de mediana edad, probablemente de unos 50 años, se le acercó. Ella podía asegurar que era rico. Su traje era muy parecido al de Draco. Impecable y caro. Su cabello y apariencia general le daban un aire adinerado.

"Disculpe señorita."

"¿Sí?" Contestó Hermione sonriendo educadamente.

"¿Es él su pareja?"

"Sí señor."

El hombre la miro de arriba a abajo. Sus ojos brillando.

Hermione tembló ligeramente bajo su escrutinio.

"Lo que sea que el joven le esté pagando… lo duplicaré. Quinientos mil, un millón. Puedo pagarlo." Le guiño el ojo. "Mi tarjeta. Por favor llámame."

Hermione tomó la tarjeta completamente confundida. "Disculpe señor pero…" Hermione trato de devolvérsela. "No sé ni siquiera para qué es esto pero…"

"¿Qué? ¿No eres una dama de compañía?"

"¡Qué!" Hermione exclamó. "No, no soy una dama de compañía."

"Creí que sí. Esta vestida…"

Hermione se dio la vuelta y camino rápidamente sin dejar que el hombre terminara la oración. Fue directo a Draco.

"Dame las llaves." Hermione demandó cuando estuvo frente a él.

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque me voy a cambiar de ropa enseguida!"

"Creí que ya habíamos-"

"Eso fue antes de que un señor creyera que soy dama de compañía y me hiciera una proposición."

Draco casi se atraganta.

* * *

**En este capítulo conocemos un poco de como fue evolucionando la relación entre nuestros protas. ¿Interesante no? **

**Besos,**

**Lola :)**


End file.
